Bella Traicion (Malec)
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Nuestros heroes por fin derrotaron a Sebastian pero las puertas de Edom quedaron cerradas, Magnus convoco a su padre con el fin de encontrar un medio para escapar de esa dimension pero... El precio a pagar fue mas alto de lo que imaginaban. ¿Como seguir con tu vida si regresas 100 años despues de que todo cuanto amas ahora no es mas que cenizas?
1. Notas del Fanfic

**Advertencias:**

Este Fanfic aun cuando es un "¿Qué tal si...?" puede contener referencia y leves spoilers del último libro de TMI, Ciudad de Fuego Celestial así como de Los cuentos de la cadmia de Shadowhunters (TSA) y Lady Midnight (LM)

 **Pareja:** Malec

 **Tipo de Fanfic:** Three-Shot

 **Sinopsis:**

Todos conocemos el final, aquel donde nuestros héroes contra todo pronóstico, logran derrotar a Sebastián y tras un par de acontecimientos por fin vuelven al mundo mortal después de su estadía en Edom, gracias a un trato con el padre de Magnus quien cobro un alto precio por el mismo, siendo Simón quien finalmente se sacrifica por ese fin pero...

¿Si el final no fuera ese? ¿Si las manecillas del reloj volvieran atrás y un simple cambio en un momento indicado cambiara todo cuanto conocemos?

¿Qué pasaría si el final de Cohf no fuera ese final agridulce que nos conmovió y en su lugar, la tragedia hubiese sido parte de su conclusión?

¿Qué tan diferente hubiese sido? ¿Quieres saber?


	2. Capitulo I

− **Capítulo I –**

 _"Te buscare a través de mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte"_ − La leyenda Del Samurái.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no admiraba el azul del cielo? ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba las constantes voces y el ruido de la ciudad? ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía la brisa marina de Brooklyn en su rostro? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pensando constantemente en el pasado? El tiempo para su persona era relativo puesto que la maldición de la eternidad misma le acompañaba desde su nacimiento como una fiel compañera que se niega a abandonarte aun cuando una enorme tormenta se acerca.

Habían pasado prácticamente cien años desde la última vez que piso Nueva York, desde que había asistido a una fiesta organizada en su Loft, desde la última vez que había podido tener entre sus brazos a la persona que amaba, admirar sus bellos ojos azules y probar aquellos labios que tantas noches le robaban el aliento. Tiempo en el cual las constantes torturas de su padre se volvieron en algo rutinario para él y las ansias de escapar se difuminaron conforme el reloj fue avanzando sin poder detenerle. Cien años que pasaron raudamente gracias a que el tiempo dentro del reino de su padre fluía de forma diferente al que se apreciaba en el mundo mortal.

No se arrepentía de nada respecto las decisiones que hubiese tomado en aquel lugar, quizás algunas de ella habían lastimado gravemente aquellos que amaba pero, por mantenerles a salvo era capaz de sacrificar su propia existencia... Y así lo hizo. Recordaba con dolor el rostro de su amado Nefilim, la angustia, el miedo y la desesperanza que reflejaban estrujaron su corazón de forma intensa sobre todo cuando había dicho que él se quedaría para que se fueran de aquel terrible lugar.

 _"Tienes que volver. Tienes que volver al mundo"_

 _"No quiero al mundo. Te quiero a ti"_

Miles de veces dijo que ningún Nefilim, aun cuando se enamorara de un subterráneo, jamás dejaría de lado su misión, su deber marcado, solo por alguien por cuyas venas corría sangre de demonio, puesto que ellos provenían de los ángeles y estos eran egoístas así como crueles. Era impensable que un Cazador de sombras olvidara sus orígenes por amor. Por tal motivo, cuando su adorado Nefilim quería dejar todo solo por él, por verle feliz, por quedarse a su lado no pudo evitar pensar _"Así que... Esto es lo que se siente cuando realmente te aman"_ y sentir como su corazón se oprimía por el dolor.

Solo un beso de despedida pudo gravarse en su mente, como una marca permanente creada por el mismo fuego celestial que existía en los cielos. Una marca tan hermosa pero a la vez terrible que le recordaba día con día lo que perdió.

− Nunca pude pedirte perdón por haber dejado ir... Alexander − susurro con un tono de melancolía.

Lo sucedido en aquel lugar, ante la imponente figura de su padre era un hecho que no podía olvidar, regresando a él cómo una cruel pesadilla que lo atormentaba noche tras noche al dormir. Recordaba vívidamente la sonrisa de su padre, la angustia de Alec y los demás presentes.

El pidió su inmortalidad... Estuvo dispuesto a entregársela sin poner reparos, todo por salvar a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida inmortal, si Alec podía vivir lejos de aquel lugar, ser feliz con alguien más aunque no fuera él, todo habría valido la pena aun cuando su ser amado le odiase por ello. Nunca conto con que Simón se sacrificara, jamás creyó que él, siendo un simple chico que termino dentro de una guerra que no era la suya diera un paso al frente, entregando su inmortalidad propia de su condición como vampiro.

Supo que aquello solo era parte de lo que padre deseaba, incluso imagino que se negaría ya que por muchos años busco que su hijo se entregara sin oposición y aquella era la perfecta ocasión. Que aceptara le supuso que él buscaba algo más grande, lo intuyo cuando, una vez acepto, solicito también sus recuerdos por el trato, algo que Simón acepto todo por las personas que amaba y que no dejaban de llorar por su perdida. Cuando Simón se esfumo tras un enorme haz de luz todos imaginaron que podrían volver al mundo mortal pero, aquella solo era la cereza de un postre que su padre se estaba saboreando mientras les observaba con su sonrisa.

 _"Tengo la inmortalidad de un vampiro así como los recuerdos que alimentaran de emociones a mi devastado reino... Solo hay una cosa más que deseo para completar el trato"_

 _"¿Que más quieres?" Había preguntado Clary, quien ahora sufría por la enorme pérdida que vivía._

 _"Nada difícil en realidad... Saben que las emociones son un postre tan apetitoso que, verles sufrir me regocija... Pero no hay peor tormento que perder a quienes amamos sin posibilidad de volver a verle ¿no creen?"_

 _El silencio había inundado el lugar tras sus palabras._

 _"¿No estará pensando en...?" la voz de Izzy intuyo lo que el demonio quería solicitar._

 _"Magnus... Tú te queras conmigo, hasta que el ultimo de tus seres amados sean más que cenizas, hijo mío"_

Sintió como el mundo se hundió en aquel instante, si su padre planeaba alejarle de Alexander lo había conseguido y de la forma más cruel que hubiese imaginado. El grito de su amado fue lo que le trajo a la realidad cuando sintió el peso de aquel pedido, solo pudo voltear a verle, envolverle entre sus brazos y entregarle el último beso que compartirían en su vida.

 _"No voy a dejarte"_

" _Nefilim Estúpido"_

 _"Magnus"_

 _"Siempre te amare, sin importar que nunca volvamos a vernos, recuerda que mi vida siempre te pertenecerá así como cada parte de mi corazón y mi alma"_

 _"Yo también... Siempre te amare, hasta el último día de mi vida."_

 _"Vive por los dos mi amado Alexander"_

Y ahora... Fiel a su palabra, su padre le había devuelto al mundo mortal, un mundo que había seguido su curso sin él para presenciar cada cambio hecho, cada momento que marcó una época. Le había regresado a un mundo donde las personas que alguna vez estimo ya no existían, un mundo donde la persona que amaba era ahora más que cenizas y recuerdos en su mente.

− Quizás debería visitar la ciudad de hueso... Solo para despedirme de ti − tratando de evitar que las Lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Soltó un largo suspiro, tratando con aquello alejar las lágrimas así como el constante dolor. Dejo de apoyarse sobre el enorme pasamano que el gran puente de Brooklyn poseía, apartando su vista del horizonte para concentrarse en lo que debería hacer sin contar con la presencia de una segunda persona, quien le observaba con detenimiento.

− Al fin te encuentro, Magnus.

Una voz suave le llamo, haciendo con aquello que girara sobre sus pies y encarara a la dueña de la misma. Caterina Loss estaba ahí, de pie frente a él con su característico cabello blanco como la nieve y su piel azul, color que le hizo recordar inevitablemente al Nefilim que amaba, apartando la vista de la silueta de su mejor amiga al no querer seguir recordando el pasado.

− ¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto?

− La seguridad de tu Loft tiene mi número de contacto, cada década que cambiaba la seguridad solicitaba que si llegases a aparecer me llamaran.

− Ya veo – tratando de no contestar secamente.

− Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no dirás nada?

− No hay mucho que decir en realidad − aseguro.

− ¿Seguro? Porque durante cien años estuviste lejos, en a manos de tu padre, siendo expuesto solo dios sabe a cuantas torturas de su parte ¿y dices que no hay nada que decir? − alzando la voz.

− Catarina.

− Magnus... Comprendo por lo que estás pasando, quizás −interrumpiéndole al darse cuenta de la obvia replica que iba a dar − no al grado como tú lo sientes, pero comprendo el dolor que eso te causo.

− Fue algo mucho más que solo dolor Catarina – confeso – me quito lo único que más he querido en esta vida – metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

− Lo sé.

− Discúlpame Catarina pero, en estos momentos no deseo hablar.

− ¿Qué piensas hacer?

− Iré a la ciudad de hueso… Al menos quiero despedirme como se debe.

Con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Magnus comenzó a avanzar por el camino con la firme intención de llevar a cabo lo dicho. Paso por el lado de quien era su mejor amiga hasta que, esta lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo impidiéndole seguir avanzando más allá.

− Magnus, necesitamos hablar.

− ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer en el hospital? Siempre has dicho que el tiempo es corto y no teníaspor qué perderle en cosas innecesarias si podías dedicarlo a salvar vidas.

− Cierto, mi vida está dedicada a salvar a otros pero, en estos momento la vida que me interesa es la tuya.

− Catarina, no creo que...

− Estoy segura que tienes miles de preguntas, han pasado cien años Magnus muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí – aflojando el agarre sobre el brazo ajeno − ¿Por qué no tomamos un café? Puedes ponerte al día con todo lo acontecido.

−… − mordiéndose el labio inferior.

− La ciudad de hueso no irá a ningún lado, seguirá en el mismo sitio cuando decidas visitarla.

El brujo simplemente contemplo el rostro de su amiga, analizando cada palabra dicha. No podía negar que tenía un punto, muchas dudas y cuestiones que deseaba zanjar, ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos desde que había desaparecido del mundo. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, no podía decirle que no, sobre todo porque Catarina era alguien que podía convencerte de forma convincente sin ser persistente con el tema.

− De acuerdo, tienes un punto en ello –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado − ¿algún lugar al que desees ir?

− Hay una hermosa cafetería que inauguraron hace poco, es pequeña pero muy acogedora – afirmo – es medio día así que podremos hablar tranquilamente sin interrupciones, al menos hasta que den las dos que es cuando comienzan a llegar la mayoría de sus comensales.

− Suena bien.

− Lo sé.

Catarina atrajo el abrazo de su mejor amigo para avanzar por la calle mientras los mundanos que se cruzaban con ellos, simplemente los observaba de reojo.

* * *

La puerta del local se abrió, emitiendo un ligero sonido gracias a las pequeñas campañillas que estaban justo encima de la misma. Tal como Catarina había dicho el local estaba casi vacío, pocos comensales se encontraban almorzando o platicando amenamente mientras observaban el paisaje fuera del lugar. La joven bruja se alejó para caminar hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba justo al rincón del lugar, Magnus le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

− Tenias razón – dijo tras llegar a su lugar, sentándose frente a su amiga – Es bastante acogedor.

− Te lo dije, es un buen lugar para platicar – afirmo tomando la carta.

− No lo negare – imitando a su amiga.

− Ya que contestare todas tus preguntas, tú deberías invitar.

− Estuve cien años fuera, mi dinero no está disponible.

− Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad − alejando su vista de la carta para mirar el rostro de su amigo – he administrado tu dinero desde que desapareciste, ya que dejaste como clausula en el banco que si algo te sucedía yo sería el albacea de tus bienes, cuando supe que volviste quite todos los seguros para el uso de los mismos… Así que, − dejando la carta en la mesa para tomar su bolso y hurgar en el – esto es tuyo – sacando una peña carpeta, abriéndola sobre la mesa para que el brujo observara su contenido – Tus tarjetas.

− Lo tenías todo planeado ¿he? – alzando una ceja al ver el contenido de la carpeta.

– Me conoces nunca dejo nada al azar

– Claro si – tomando la pequeña carpeta para meterla dentro de su saco.

– Así que tú invitas – soltando una ligera risa.

– No tengo otra opción ¿o sí?

− Sabes que no – llamando al camarero con un ademan de su mano para que tomara su mano.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises se acercó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, ataviado con un uniforme oscuro, camisa blanca con un pequeño moño justo en el cuello.

− ¿Están listos para ordenar?

− Un café descafeinado y un pan de elote por favor – entregándole la carta − ¿Magnus?

− Solo un café negro.

El joven azabache asintió tomando la carta que Magnus tenia, alejándose segundos después para hacer el pedido.

− Bien, supongo que quieres comenzar.

− Tienes razón.

− Pregunta, responderé cuando sepa.

− ¿Qué sucedió después de que todos volvieron?

− Pues… Un caos debo aceptarlo, la clave estaba al borde del derrocamiento, lo acuerdos estaban colgando de un hilo, entre los mismos Nefilim había desconfianza.

− No parece que cambiara mucho de la clave que conozco.

− Puede ser… La clave tomo medidas muy duras con aquellos que encontró culpables de traición – afirmo –las hadas tuvieron un castigo muy severo, aun cuando la única culpable era la reina.

− ¿Qué castigo les impusieron?

− La paz fría.

−…

− Las hadas perdieron sus armas, ejércitos, voz y voto ante la clave, ningún Nefilim podía tener contacto con ellas ni hacer negocios o tratos, aquellos que lo hicieran eran considerados traidores.

− La clave nunca cambia, usando los mismos preceptos de castigos, esas son las razones por las cuales los subterráneos terminan alzándose contra ellos.

− No puedo negar eso.

− ¿Qué paso después?

− La clave, haciendo acopio de sus grandes preceptos, exilio a aquellos con sangre de hada.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Recuerdas a Helen Blackthorn?

− Si, era la hija del director del instituto de los ángeles, hermana gemela de Mark Blackthorn quien no tuvo un final muy agradable por lo poco que escuche en Edom.

− Ella fue exiliada por la clave, todo por tener sangre de hada, muchos no lo aceptaban pero lo hicieron por miedo no por otra razón más creíble.

− Pobre de Helen.

− No todo fue malo para ella, se casó con Aline Penhallow años después y ambas vivieron juntas en la isla Wrangel, con el propósito de estudiar las _salvaguardas._

 _− Debió ser un duro golpe para Jía ver partir a su única hija._

 _− Lo fue._

 _− Prosigue._

 _− Volvieron, lograron terminar con el exilio cuando… Cierto hecho en los ángeles sucedió con Emma Cartairs y Jules Blackthorn._

 _− ¿Los ángeles?_

 _− Si, no supe todos los detalles solo escuche parte de la historia gracias a… Alexander Lightwood._

 _− Ya – bajando la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su ex novio._

 _− La ciudad casi fue destruida por lo sucedido, el instituto de Nueva York fue convocado por una llamada de auxilio de los más jóvenes de la familia Blackthorn, Emma y Jules rompieron el juramento parabatai que los unía._

 _− ¿Uno de los dos murió?_

 _− No, ninguno murió, el lazo fue roto de alguna forma, se enamoraron._

 _− Me sorprende que la clave no hiciera nada, son un par de viejos cuya mentalidad se quedó en el pasado... Aun cuando sea razonable sus leyes respecto a ese tema._

 _− Si tomo carta en el asunto – aseguro – los llamaron a Idris y les impusieron su mandato, debían seguir las reglas de su juramento o serian separados para siempre… Si no fuera por el rompimiento del lazo, ambos pudieron ser exiliados o incluso despojados de sus runas, por suerte no sucedió y, vivieron relativamente felices._

 _− ¿Y Malcolm no les ayudo? Él era el gran brujo de esa ciudad._

 _La mirada de Catarina paso de la seriedad a la tristeza en un segundo, un cambio que Magnus noto de inmediato. La bruja se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura._

 _− Murió._

 _−… − la sorpresa en el rostro de Magnus se hizo presente − ¿Durante esos hechos?_

 _− Si, Emma Cartairs lo mato._

 _− ¿Qué?_

 _La pregunta de Magnus quedo por unos segundos en el aire cuando el camarero llego a su lado con sus pedidos, dejándolos sobre la mesa._

 _− Buen provecho – dijo retirándose instantes después._

 _− Espera, ¿Por qué Emma lo mato?_

 _− ¿Recuerdas a Anabel Blackthorn?_

 _− Fue la mujer que Malcolm amo._

 _− Descubrió que no murió como muchos pensamos, su propia familia la encerró hasta que murió. Malcolm trato de revivirla, secuestro al más pequeño de la familia de Jules para sacrificarlo en el ritual_

 _− Malcolm._

 _− No puedo decir que se lo merecía, pero lo que hizo… El final que tuvo era obvio._

 _− Entiendo – tomando un sorbo de su café − ¿Qué sucedió con todos? Me refiero a Luke, Joselyn, Maia y los Lightwood._

 _Catarina dejo escapar una ligera risa, aquel era un tema que sabía que el brujo tocaría en algún punto de la conversación. Tomo su taza de café para darle un pequeño sorbo antes de proseguir con el tema de conversación._

− Luke se casó con Joselyn después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, el continuo siendo el líder de la manada de nueva York además del representante de los licántropos ante la clave, al menos hasta que le cedió el lugar a Maia. Por su parte Joselyn se volvió instructora de cómbate en el instituto, se encargó de entrenar a los jóvenes Nefilim que perdieron a sus padres y fueron enviados al instituto al ser el lugar más cercano para ellos. Tuvieron un hijo, Henry Fairchild, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, fue un gran Nefilim, calmado e inteligente, le gustaba inventar todo tipo de cosas.

− Se nota que lo heredo de aquel por el cual le dieron el nombre – sonriendo levemente al recordar al joven inventor del instituto de Londres.

− Ciertamente – llevando a su boca un pedazo de su pan de elote – Clarissa, tuvo un una vida muy agitada.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− Ser madre a los dieciséis no debió ser fácil ¿no crees?

− …

− Digamos que lo que paso en Edom tuvo sus consecuencias.

− Me lo imagine por las furtivas miradas que se daban mientras estábamos en Edom pero…

− Al principio sus padres no supieron que hacer, nunca pensaron que su hija seria madre tan joven pero… Considerando que los Nefilim se casan muy jóvenes para perpetuar su raza lo aceptaron finalmente. Su hijo fue la adoración de todos, el primer niño en nacer en la generación de esa época. Aunque, que tuviera cabello negro y ojos verdes fue un shock, incluso hubo bromas respecto a su paternidad – alzando una ceja mientras observaba al brujo.

− Alec era Gay.

− Lo sé, pero eso no evitaba que las hicieran en fin, el pequeño había heredado el cabello de los Herondale originales y los ojos verdes de los Fairchild, fue un niño muy amado, lo llamaron como su antepasado, William Alexander Herondale.

−… − sonrió recordando la época donde convivió con Will − Comprendo el primer nombre pero… ¿Alexander?

− Clary comento alguna vez que Alec fue alguien muy importante para ella durante su embarazo, le ayudo cuando lo necesitaba, incluso estuvo ahí cuando dio a luz, que mejor nombre para su hijo que el de su padrino.

− Alec siempre tan protector.

− Si – confirmo − ese niño era la viva imagen de Jace, fuerte, valiente, ágil… Los hermanos silenciosos dijeron que él era el cazador más fuerte conocido hasta ahora, incluso supero a su padre, todo porque estos tenían más sangre de ángel corriendo por sus venas.

− Acumulación de habilidades en un solo ser, debió ser un prodigio.

− Lo fue – suspirando – Isabelle Lightwood estuvo tentada en volverse Hermana de hierro.

− Simón ¿no es así?

−…− Asintió – Alec muchas veces trato de persuadirla pero…

− No la tuvo fácil, perdió a la persona que amaba sin poder evitarlo.

− Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

− ¿Por qué?

− Descubrimos que Simón tenia sueños o piezas de sus recuerdos que solo cuando dormía se hacían presentes.

− Eso debería ser imposible, mi padre debió borrar todo rastro de recuerdo del mundo de las sombras.

− Lo hizo pero no pudo borrar los recuerdos que la sangre de Jace aún mantenía en su sangre, cuando Simón mordió a Jace muchas memorias se quedaron guardadas en sus venas, todo por la sangre de Ithuriel, aun cuando Simón dejo de ser un vampiro y volvió a ser mortal, esos recuerdos que quedaron marcados siguieron ahí.

− Por eso solo podía acceder cuando dormía, ya que la maldición de mi padre le impedía recordarlo cuando estaba consciente.

− Así es, lo supimos porque… Izzy lo observaba siempre desde la lejanía y un día escucho como este se lo comentaba a un amigo suyo, que tenía extraños sueños sin sentido alguno para él.

− ¿Qué hicieron con eso?

− Hablamos con él – mirándole fijamente a los ojos – le dijimos una parte de la verdad, le mostramos ciertos libros del mundo de las sombras y le dimos la opción de ascender.

− ¿La clave lo acepto?

− No tenían de otra, Simón se sacrificó en la guerra oscura.

− ¿Lo logro?

− Contra todo pronóstico, el logro volverse un Nefilim… No adivinaras el apellido que tomo.

− Dime que no se inventó uno que haga referencia a Star Wars.

− No – riendo ligeramente – Tomo el apellido de Jessamine.

− ¿Lovelace? ¿Por qué?

− Un chico llamado George, intento ascender, llevar honor al apellido Nefilim de su familia que se perdió hace mucho.

− …

− No lo logro, murió durante la ascensión – Magnus bajo la mirada – Simón lo considero un gran amigo así que, como un tributo a él, tomo su apellido, para portarlo en su nombre.

− Comprendo.

− Una vez logro ascender, recordó todo e Izzy pudo finalmente estar con él, años después se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, una niña llamada Estefanía Lovelace y un niño al que pusieron por nombre George Lightwood.

− ¿Por qué tenían diferente apellido?

− Para que el apellido Lightwood siguiera adelante, recuerda que Alec era Gay.

− Ahora entiendo.

− Ambos fueron muy inteligentes, tenían la belleza mortal de su madre combinado con aquel aire Nerd de su padre.

− ¿Heredaron la mala cocina de Izzy?

− No, Alec les enseño a cocinar.

− Al menos.

− Maryse y Robert…. Se divorciaron después de la boda de Joselyn, ambos lograron perdonar las rencillas por el cariño que aún se guardaban. Robert se volvió inquisidor como bien sabes, uno muy honorable además de comprensible, ayudo a muchos subterráneos por su parte, Maryse siguió dirigiendo el instituto hasta que le cedió el mando a Clary.

− ¿Por qué Clary? Alec debió ser el director.

− Alexander tenía otros planes, ser el director del instituto nunca fue su prioridad mucho menos cuando se volvió alguien muy importante para los subterráneos de Nueva York.

− ¿Importante?

− Tu novio hizo grandes cosas Magnus− dijo con un aire de orgullo en su voz − cosas que no te imaginas.

− Continua – sonriendo levemente.

− Constituyo una alianza con Maia y Lili, esta última tomo el cargo del clan de los vampiros de la ciudad tras la muerte de…

− Raphael.

− Los tres mantuvieron Nueva York fuera de problemas, evitaban desastres cuando había algún problema que afectara a los mundanos, patrullaban en conjunto cuando alguna actividad demoniaca se detectaba.

− Alexander logro lo que siempre quiso.

− No solo eso, logro que muchos Nefilim y subterráneos de otras partes del mundo siguieran su ejemplo cuando escucharon de las grandes cosas que el instituto de Nueva York hizo tanto en la ciudad como en Edom.

− Esa es la razón del por qué no acepto el cargo de director.

− Exacto, el prefirió seguir con la alianza e ir a cazar que hacerse cargo de un instituto que lo mantendría estático además de que su relación con la clave no era muy amistosa en ese tiempo.

− Por lo que paso con Jace y su trato hacia su preferencia.

− No todo fue tan malo Magnus – tomando su celular para ver la hora que marcaba – la clave comenzó a cambiar, muchos Nefilim iniciaron alianzas con subterráneos, los acuerdos se renovaron, muchos que compartían la condición sexual de Alec comenzaron a hacerse presentes… Por todos esos cambios a los que Clary y compañía contribuyeron, solicitaron que Alec fuera el cónsul, los representantes de los subterráneos apoyaron la moción así como la mayoría de los Nefilims.

− Espera – mirándola con sorpresa − ¿Cónsul?

− Así es… Aunque él lo rechazo, nunca fue su meta.

− Nunca imagine que eso pasara aunque –observando su café a medio terminar – no podría proponer a nadie mejor para el puesto, Alexander tenía todas las cualidades que un líder que buscara la paz necesita.

− En muchas ocasiones se lo propusieron, todas y cada una de ellas las termino rechazando.

− Me imagino – recordando con cariño la forma de ser tan protectora y determinada del Nefilim – él…

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Él… ¿Fue feliz? Con alguien más quiero decir.

− ¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Qué te haya olvidado?

− No, él no tenía motivos para no hacerlo, él debía seguir su vida sin mí

− Lo fue – contesto haciendo que el rostro de su amigo se contrajera – En la medida posible.

−…

− Magnus – le llamo – él nunca te olvido, todo lo que él hizo, cada paso que daba, lo hacía por la única persona que el amo en su vida… Por ti.

− ¿Por mí?

− Siempre dejo claro que nadie debía volver a pasar por una guerra como la que inicio Valentine y su hijo, nadie debía volver a sufrir lo que ustedes habían vivió en Edom, perder a sus seres amados de una forma tan cruel – volviendo a encender la pantalla de su celular para verificar la hora hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Magnus – Cada paso que el daba, cada alianza que lograba era con el único fin de fortalecer la unión y amistad entre los Nefilim con los subterráneos, prevenir una futura guerra, una donde los subterráneos se alzaran contra los Nefilim por las tontas leyes que ellos creaban para mantener bajo control a cada subterráneo en el mundo.

− Algo que nunca ha servido, solo han logrado que los mismos subterráneos les guarden rencor – contesto Magnus recordando cada momento en donde la frialdad e indiferencia de los Nefilim se había hecho presente.

− Justamente por eso, él quería que ambos mundos se vieran como amigos, como hermanos incluso, que todos se dieran cuenta que no importaba si tenían sangre de ángel o demonio, tenían un alma que debía protegerse, si el mundo caía, todos lo harían con él, si una guerra proveniente de los infiernos se alzara, todos juntos, subterráneos y Nefilim lucharían codo a codo… Ese era el futuro que él deseaba ver.

− Alexander siempre pensaba en eso.

− Si – tomando la mano contraria – él deseaba, que el día que tú volvieras al mundo, observaras todo lo que construyo en conjunto de los demás… Que te sintieras orgulloso de lo que él hizo, lo que la persona que más te ha amado logro pensando en ti.

Magnus dejo escapar un jadeo, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en sus ojos las cuales inevitablemente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ¿Por qué el destino debía de ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué no estuvo ahí para vivir cada momento con Alexander? ¿Festejar cada logro que hizo? En aquellos momentos es cuando el odio que sentía hacia su padre aumentaba, por el simple hecho de haberle quitado al hombre que amaba.

− Magnus – le llamo, observando cómo los ojos de su mejor estaban cubiertos de lágrimas – No debes llorar – le pidió limpiando las lágrimas caídas con su otro mano – Alec no querría verte así.

− ¿Cómo quieres que este? Le perdí, no pude verle de nuevo, no pude decirle que le amo que…− bajando la mirada tratando de encontrar su voz – de lo orgulloso que estoy de él.

Catarina observaba con pesar como su mejor amigo se derrumbaba por lo que estaba viviendo, apretó con fuerza el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, acariciando el dorso de la misma con su dedo anular, tratando de transmitirle su compañía, un poco de consuelo a esa emoción colateral llamada dolor. Los minutos que pasaron en aquella posición se hicieron eternos, hasta que los sollozos del brujo cesaron así como las lágrimas, dejando solo leve rastro de su anterior existencia. Cuando levanto su vita Catarina le dedico una suave sonrisa, dejando ir su mano.

− ¿Mejor? –pregunto aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

− No del todo – contesto tomando el último sorbo de su café – pero lo estaré.

−… − Asintió volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su celular.

− ¿Esperas a alguien?

− ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Desde hace un tiempo note que constantemente diriges tu vista hacia la pantalla de tu celular.

− Pensé que estaba siendo precavida – dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

− No tanto por lo que acabas de ver.

− Me doy cuenta.

− ¿Algún novio del que no me has contado?

− No, no es un novio pero… Si espero a alguien que por la hora está retrasado.

− Quizás debería irme para que estés a solas con esa persona – tratando de levantarse de su lugar.

− No – alzando su mano para detenerle – es alguien que ha querido verte desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando se enteró de tu regreso quiso venir a verte.

− No conozco a nadie que desee mi regreso – afirmo enarcando una de sus cejas – a nadie que no seas tú.

Catarina simplemente le sonrió, un gesto que provoco que le brujo solo negara con su cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento.

− ¿Algo más que desees saber?

− Cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo ahora?

− Muy bien, lo subterráneos y los Nefilims son grandes aliados, hay disputas como en cualquier lugar pero no las suficientes para romper el lazo que ahora les une, el actual cónsul está haciendo un espléndido trabajo.

− Suena como una utopía.

− Algo así, aunque con sus diferencias – inclinando levemente su cabeza – Los institutos ahora contienen tecnología en su interior.

− ¿Los Nefilim ahora usan cosas mundanas?

− Tuvieron que modernizarse, solo así iban a poder avanzar.

− Déjame adivinar ¿La galleta tuvo que ver en eso?

− Si, Clary fue la primera en implementar la tecnología en el instituto de Nueva York, algunos no veían bien eso, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que podían utilizarla para su beneficio muchos siguieron el ejemplo.

− Me hubiese estado ahí… Con ellos.

− Lo estuviste – observándole fijamente – tu espíritu, tu fuerza, siempre les impulso, Alexander hizo todo por ti pero los demás siguieron ese ejemplo y siempre estabas en sus pensamientos.

− Aun así... – murmuro.

El sonido de las campanillas al abrirse la puerta resonó en el lugar, dejando pasar a un joven que estaba cubierto por una gabardina con capucha totalmente oscura, volteo a ver a ambos lados hasta que diviso a la joven bruja de piel azul en el rincón de la cafetería. La albina le miro de reojo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Cerró la puerta tras él, caminando con lentitud por el lugar hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde ambos brujos conversaban.

− Magnus – le llamo Catarina.

− Lo siento, me quede pensando.

− No te preocupes – contesto – Dime… Si pudieses volver a ver a Alec ¿Qué le dirías?

− No comprendo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Solo, contesta.

− Catarina… – respiro profundamente, pensando en cada palabra que hubiese deseado decirle al joven de ojos azules – Le diría que le he extrañado como no se imagina, cada noche soñaba con él, recordaba una y otra vez las miles de ocasiones que lo abrace, le diría que la sensación de besarle me ha acompañado desde que nos separamos, que cada día que despertaba tras tener una pesadilla producto de mi padre, buscaba su calor – soltando un suspiro – que estoy muy orgulloso de él, que me alegro de todo lo que el logro, me hizo feliz el saber que me mantuvo en sus pensamientos tantos años que… Que cada parte de mi corazón y mi alma le sigue amando… Y lo seguirá haciendo por miles de años más.

El extraño tras el brujo emitió un jadeo que pasó inadvertido por el mismo, apretó con fuerza sus manos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Catarina le contemplo en silencio sonriéndole una vez más, indicándole con un leve movimiento de su cabeza que debía acercarse.

− Lo extraño Catarina – bajando la mirada ante aquella declaración.

− Yo también – la voz del extraño se dejó escuchar.

− ¿Qué? – el de ojos de gato se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, girándose sobre su lugar para dirigir su vista y enfocarlo.

− …

− Yo también te extrañe… Magnus.

Magnus se levantó de su asiento no creyendo lo que había escuchado, aquella voz, era imposible que la hubiese escuchado de nuevo, no después de más de cien años desde su desaparición. Se mantuvo estático en su lugar, la sorpresa aún era palpable en su rostro, no fue hasta que la cálida mano de su mejor amiga se posó sobre la suya, sacándolo de aquella ligera impresión. Con temor se levantó de su asiento para quedar frente al extraño sujeto, elevo sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, cuando tomo los extremos de la misma, trago con fuerza relamiéndose los labios por el nerviosismo. Respiro con fuerza, dándose valor para bajar aquella tela y descubrir quien se ocultaba tras ella.

El extraño elevo sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre las del brujo, quien se estremeció por el contacto de ambas pieles, dándole el valor que necesitaba para continuar. Con lentitud comenzó a bajar la capucha siendo su rostro quien cambiaria del temor a la sorpresa cuando el rostro ajeno se hizo presente. El mismo cabello negro sin peinar pero ligeramente más largo que antaño, preciosos ojos azules que parecían dos zafiros tan claros como la primera vez que los vio, los mismo pómulos cubiertos por un leve color carmín, la misma sonrisa que siempre ilumino su existencia y los mismos labios que muchas veces había tenido la fortuna de probar cada noche.

− Magnus – le llamo.

− No puede ser – susurro para sí mismo – Eres tu…

− Te extrañe – dijo en un suave jadeo, permitiendo que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

El Fanfic original es un one-shot muy extenso creado para un concurso en Facebook para la plataforma de Wattpad por lo cual en esta aplicación de decidí partirlo para su mejor lectura.

¿Alguna opinión?


	3. Capituli II

– **Capitulo II –**

− Alexander – dijo limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas caídas de su amor − ¿Cómo es posible? Han pasado…

− Cien años – contesto por el mayor – lo sé… Tengo tantas cosas que siempre he querido decirte desde que nos separamos pero, por ahora, solo quiero abrazarte ¿puedo hacerlo?

− Estúpido Nefilim.

El brujo envolvió el cuerpo de su antiguo amante, estrechándolo con fuerza, como si temiera que tras separarse este se disolviera cual cenizas o fuera una simple ilusión de su mente. Alexander devolvió el abrazo, percibiendo la cálida presencia del hombre que amaba, respirando el aroma tan propio de la piel del brujo, la misma que tantas noches le arrullaba cuando este le abrazaba.

− Bien – la voz de Catarina les hizo separarse por unos centímetros – supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, yo debo volver al hospital – levantándose de su asiento.

− Espera… ¿Alexander es a quien esperabas?

− ¿A quién más? – deteniéndose a lado de la pareja.

− ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Qué estaba vivo?

− Por supuesto, no muchos lo saben en realidad… Solo los representantes de los subterráneos, la clave, los directores de cada instituto del mundo y mismo instituto de Nueva York tienen conocimiento de tal... Inusual caso.

− ¿Solo ellos?

− Así es… Cuando tu desapareciste tome tu lugar como la representante de los brujos, imagine que hubieses deseado eso, sobre todo por la manera tan arriesgada que tu novio tenía por hacer valer la ley en la ciudad – cruzándose de brazos – No te imaginas las veces que tuve que ir al instituto a curarlos.

− Lo cual te estaré agradecido infinitamente Catarina – contesto Alec con una sonrisa.

− Si, lo que digas – soltando un largo suspiro – Tengo que irme – depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo – suerte… A ambos.

Ambos observaron cómo Catarina se alejaba hasta salir por la puerta del local. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, cerraron sus ojos dejando que sus frentes se encontraran y respiraran el aliento del contrario. Tenían miles de preguntas, miles de respuestas por decir pero, en ese momento solo deseaban detener el tiempo y continuar abrazados de aquella forma.

− ¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Magnus sin apartarse del Nefilim.

− Sí pero… Me gustaría hacerlo en tu Loft – aseguro – si no es mucha molestia.

− Ese lugar es tan tuyo como mío y lo sabes.

El azabache asintió dejando ir el cuerpo contrario. Magnus se alejó para acercarse a la barra de la cafetería y pagar la cuenta. Alec lo observaba con anhelo, había pasado tantos años de que pudo abrazarle, aspirar su dulce aroma, de decirle que lo amaba y ahora estaba ahí ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir aquella separación? ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que pedirle quedarse? La mentalidad de los demonios era algo que nunca podría comprender del todo.

− ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto el brujo una vez regreso de pagar la cuenta.

– Claro – tomando la maño del mayor para salir del local.

* * *

Ya pasaba más de las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta del Loft se abrió, un puñado de hermosos recuerdos le golpeo de pronto. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que había pisado aquel lugar, cuando se encerraba en la antigua habitación que compartía con su novio para soltarse a llorar por su perdida. Cuando Isabelle tuvo que crear un portal hacia el Loft y sacarle de ahí por la depresión que un tiempo estuvo pasando. Si no hubiese sido por su hermana, quien estaba pasando por lo mismo, no sabría con claridad donde estaría ahora.

No negaba que el lugar le resultaba doloroso eso era evidente, aun cuando había superado la pérdida, aun cuando el dolor se volvió un recuerdo soportable, volver a ese piso se volvió insoportable, abandonándolo junto con presidente Miau tras dos años de la separación. Volver nunca se le cruzo por la mente pero, tener a Magnus a su lado, como tantas noches soñó era una buena razón para hacerlo.

– Nunca pensé que el lugar estuviera tan… – hablo Magnus tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

– ¿Ordenado? – contesto el de ojos azules, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el sofá de la sala.

– Si, cuando volví imagine que mi Loft ya sería cenizas o, parte de los bienes de alguien más.

– Catarina se encargó de todo, decorarlo, mantenerlo limpio, del mantenimiento pero sobre todo de que contara con la suficiente seguridad para evitar algún robo innecesario – dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

– ¿Solo ella? – acercándose al azabache.

– Si… – juntando sus manos para apretarlas con fuerza – El dolor era insoportable, estar en este lugar me recordaba que ya no estabas aquí así que…

– Te fuiste – sentándose a su lado, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla del menor.

– Junto con presidente – confeso con una leve sonrisa – no puedo negar que al inicio le resulto difícil adaptarse al instituto pero, después de algunos días lo recorría felizmente.

– Presidente tenía la costumbre de adaptarse a cualquier lugar al que lo llevaba.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Vivió bien?

– Lo hizo, creció, engordo – riéndose – tuvo pequeño gatitos que corrían por todo el instituto.

– Me imagino que volvían locos a los demás.

– Si, pero lo dejaban pasar esos gatitos daban alegría al instituto, el cual comenzó a llenarse de Nefilims.

– ¿Cuánto…?

– Dieciocho años.

– ¿Tantos?

– Según me comento Clary un gato vive entre diez a dieciocho años dependiendo de cómo vivan – aclaro – fue feliz, sufrí su muerte pero… Sus hijos compensaron eso.

– Y actualmente...

– El actual tátara… En fin el actual nieto de presidente es la mascota del instituto.

– ¿Cómo le pusieron? – pasando sus brazo por el hombro del menor para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

– Presidente Miau Segundo – mirándolo a los ojos – no me preguntes, la tátara nieta de Isabelle se lo puso, dijo que era en honor al primer presidente.

– Nunca podría imaginarme a Mi pequeña mascota como abuelo – soltando una ligera risa de solo pensarlo.

– Deberías, porque lo es.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente un par de minutos antes de que la voz del brujo lo rompiera.

– Alexander – lo llamo – Lamento lo que sucedió, si hubiese habido otra forma, si hubiese encontrado otra manera de salir de ahí yo…

El Nefilim se giró sobre su lugar, tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos para dejar que sus miradas se encontraran, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

– Escúchame… Nunca ¿me estas escuchando? –El brujo asintió – nunca te he culpado por lo que sucedió Magnus, hiciste lo que creías correcto, creíste que solo así podrías salvarnos, hiciste un enorme sacrificio por aquellos que te importaban… Por salvarme la vida – pegando su frente con la de el – te odie por un tiempo – confeso – cada noche te preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – Tratando de evitar las lágrimas – pero nunca había respuesta, con el tiempo acepte que tu sacrificio es el mismo que yo hubiese hecho por salvarte… Cuando amas, los más grandes sacrificios son pocos si de salvarle se trata – acercando sus labios a los de mayor – por eso el amor que te tengo creció con cada día que pasaba – posando por unos segundos sus labios sobre los del contrario.

– Alexander... Lo haría un millón de veces sin pensarlo.

– Yo también.

– Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar pero... La que me inquieta por ahora es la razón por la que sigues aquí – El de ojos azules frunció el ceño – No me malentiendas, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés aquí, conmigo, es solo que… Alexander, ningún mortal ha vivido tanto mucho menos con la apariencia de un joven de veinte años. A menos que seas un brujo o en su defecto un vampiro – mirándole de arriba abajo – no eres un vampiro ¿cierto?

– Si lo fuera creo que mi temperatura corporal te lo hubiera dicho – soltó una pequeña risa.

– Lo siento es solo que no encuentro alguna forma para ello, salvo lo primero que mencione o la magia negra y tu alguna vez mencionaste que eso no te atraía.

– No soy un vampiro, tampoco un brujo creo que el simple hecho de que mis runas sigan en mi piel – mostrando su brazo – es prueba suficiente de ello, tampoco use magia negra eso va en contra de todo lo que creo y jure proteger.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo?

– ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra Sebastián en Edom?

– Lo recuerdo, demasiado bien para mi gusto.

– Aun tengo pesadillas por ello – dijo Alec mordiéndose el labio inferior – cada noche sueño con esa batalla.

– No eres el único.

– Recuerdo vívidamente ese día, Clary nunca nos dijo que extrajo el fuego celestial del cuerpo de Jace – volteando a ver a al brujo – creyeron que esa era la única forma de matarle pero… Cuando Ella le clavo la daga y el fuego contenido en allá lo envolvió, creímos por un minuto que su plan secreto había funcionado, ver a Sebastián solo con un pequeño holló en su costado izquierdo, el cual se regenero por el poder de Lilith en esa dimensión nunca estuvo en sus planes.

– Un plan que debieron compartir, nunca sabes que puede suceder y menos en esa dimensión.

– No puedo negarlo.

– Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Jace finalmente lo mato.

– Si, acosta de su propia vida – llevando su mano hacia el lugar donde estaba su vieja runa parabatai –Cuando sucedió eso ¿recuerdas como Sebastián nos mandó a volar por los aires?

– Si, supuse que eso tuvo que ver con mi padre, Sebastián no podía utilizar la magia.

– Por unos instantes nos separaron, Clary, Jace, Simón y yo quedamos en la parte izquierda del lugar mientras…

– Joselyn, Isabelle, Luke y yo en la derecha.

– No podíamos vernos por los enormes bloques de piedra frente a nosotros, durante la caída… Un demonio que había sobrevivo al poder de la espada Skeptron, surgió de entre los escombros y atravesó mi costado derecho.

– ¿Qué? – mirando con sorpresa el rostro del contrario.

– Jace lo hizo cenizas.

– ...

– Las iratzes no funcionaban – confeso –

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

– Estabas demasiado débil como para usar tu magia y sanarme Magnus.

– Aun así yo…

– Me estaba muriendo – confeso en un susurro – la sangre estaba emanando de la herida, mi visión estaba volviéndose borrosa, por un instante Jace considero pedirle a Simón que me convirtiera.

– Quería salvarte la vida.

– Me negué, quizás piensas que estaba loco para hacer eso.

– No, te conozco, ser un vampiro es algo que no deseabas.

– Jace me tomo entre sus brazos, podía escuchar los sollozos que soltaba – apoyándose sobre el hombro del brujo – Su parabatai se moría en sus brazos, Sebastián estaba por matarnos, no teníamos como salir de aquel lugar… No era un cuadro muy bonito ¿no crees?

– No, no lo era – apoyando su cabeza sobre la del ojiazul.

– Fue en ese momento que Jace apoyo su mano sobre la herida y…

– ¿Y?

– No sabemos qué sucedió en realidad, supongo que era tal la desesperación de Jace por salvarme que, el fuego celestial que aún estaba dentro de sí apareció de repente pero en vez de envolverlo… Se dirigió hacia la herida.

– Pero Clary extrajo todo con la runa que creo ¿Cómo es posible que el fuego celestial siguiera en Jace?

– Al parecer la runa no extrajo todo el fuego celestial, solo contuvo la mitad de él en la daga.

– …

– Según Simón, noto como las runas de nuestro lazo parabatai se iluminaron en eso momento ya que su luz se podía distinguir por sobre la tela.

– Eso es extraño, aunque el hecho de que Jace tuviera el fuego celestial en su interior ya era algo inusual para empezar.

– Lo sé.

" _Por favor, quédate conmigo Alec… No puedes morir, no debes morir, juraste vivir a mi lado, combatir codo a codo en cada batalla… Lo juraste por el ángel, no voy a permitir que te vayas y me dejes solo"_

" _Jace…"_

 _"No vas a morir"_

– ¿Qué sucedió después? – pregunto devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– La herida se cerró completamente, como si nunca hubiese existido.

– Alexander…

– Lo que sucedió después ya lo sabes, Jace se enfrentó a Sebastián, luchamos todos contra él pero… – bajando la mirada por el recuerdo – finalmente él se sacrificó para detenerle.

– Sé que es difícil para ti recordar como tu parabatai murió Alexander, el vínculo que los unía era algo indescriptible y su pérdida debió partir el alma.

– Lo hizo, mientras él era consumido por el fuego celestial junto con Sebastián una parte de mí se moría, una parte de mí se volvía… Nada.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer las cuales recorrieron sus mejillas sin querer detenerse. El recuerdo de aquel incidente era algo que lo tenía marcado como si hubiese sido hecho a fuego vivo. Ver a su hermano pedirle perdón por lo que haría era algo que jamás olvidaría, el cómo sujetaba con fuerza a Sebastián por la espalda antes de envolverse por completo con el fuego celestial, haciendo explotar el lugar. Cenizas era lo único que encontraron tras ser disparados por la explosión, no había rastros de Sebastián ni de su hermano solo un montón de polvo de lo que alguna vez fue su parabatai.

– Esa noche perdí no solo a mi parabatai, mi hermano, mi compañero en batallas… También te perdí a ti – acariciando la mejilla de su amor – Me sentía tan perdido, por muchos días estuve sin salir de mi habitación en el instituto.

– Comprendo lo que pasabas Alexander, la pérdida es algo con lo que no estamos acostumbrados a vivir – Besando la cabeza del Nefilim – ¿Tiene que ver tu inmortalidad con lo que sucedió con el fuego celestial?

– Si… Los años pasaron raudamente, todos cambiaban, poco a poco me convertía en tío, en maestro, en aliado y en líder pero, note que la mayoría de mis amigos comenzaban a envejecer mientras que yo…

– Seguías igual de joven, como cuando te conocí.

– Fue por eso que decidí ir a ver a los hermanos silenciosos – relamiéndose los labios – Después de verificar todos sus estudios determinaron que la razón de mí no envejecimiento era el fuego celestial. Al parecer cuando Jace cerró la herida con él, este se introdujo en mi cuerpo, al no tener la misma cantidad de sangre de ángel que Jace este solo se mantuvo inactivo dentro de mi sistema, cuando comenzaba a cambiar el fuego celestial se activaba, regenerando cada célula que moría por el paso del tiempo.

– Curación regenerativa – afirmo – ¿eso te produjo el fuego celestial?

– A esa conclusión llegaron, el fuego celestial hace que me cure extremadamente rápido y sea inmune a las enfermedades. Al generarse mis células hace casi imposible que envejezca.

– Pero, el fuego celestial es imposible de controlar – aseguro mirándole con confusión – Jace tuvo muchos problemas por él.

– Nuestra runa parabatai – aclaro levantándose la camisa que traía puesta para mostrar la runa que, ahora era un pálido símbolo en su piel – nuestro vínculo sagrado fue como el interruptor que lo controla, cuando una célula muere, la runa se activa haciendo que el fuego celestial se manifieste dentro de mi sistema, que duerme dentro de mi sangre.

– Quien lo diría, ahora eres como esos personajes inventados por mundanos – dejando escapar una leve risa.

– Ni siquiera lo vuelvas mencionar, cuando los demás se enteraron sobre todo Simón, dijo _"Oh, ¡por el ángel! He conocido a Wolwerine en persona"_ – dramatizando con sus manos.

– Bueno, es una buena referencia, mundana, pero una buena referencia al fin al cabo.

– Muy gracioso – mirándole de reojo.

– Entonces… ¿Eres inmortal?

– Algo así… El fuego celestial cura cualquier herida hecha por un demonio excepto las que me hago por alguna arma.

– Tiene sentido, el fuego celestial elimina cualquier rastro de corrupción demoniaca.

– Puedo morir – dijo con sinceridad – pero solo por una herida hecha por alguna arma y que esta sea mortal, el fuego celestial hará lo que sea para mantenerme vivo un tiempo considerable para que me curen pero si no se hace a tiempo…

– Morirás – terminando la frase del menor.

– Excepto claro que me… Bueno… la cabeza – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Creo que eso es obvio, nadie puede vivir sin ella Alexander.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por el último comentario del brujo, al imaginarse aquel escenario sin poder evitarlo. Magnus se mantuvo en silencio tras aquel gracioso pensamiento, recordándose que desde que habían llegado a su loft no tomaron nada para acompañar la charla. Se levantó de su lugar con algo de frustración, dejar al Nefilim era algo que no deseaba aunque eso significase solo escasos minutos, si bien podía chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer diferentes tipos de bebidas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro pero, conociendo al ojiazul, este le reñiría por utilizar su magia en algo personal.

– Alexander – le llamo.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Deseas tomar algo?

– Un café estaría bien para mí.

Asintió al escuchar su respuesta, encaminándose hacia la pequeña cocina del Loft donde desapareció segundos después. Alec aprovecho aquel momento en soledad para pensar todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día, cuando despertó aquella mañana imagino verse en su oficina en Idris, revisando cuando reporte y documento el consejo le enviaba, firmando aquellos que creía convenientes mientras que los que no, simplemente los devolvía a su respectivo dueño. Nunca cruzo su mente que volvería a ver al hombre que amaba, sobre todo por que técnicamente aún continuaba con vida.

– Parece más un sueño increíble que la realidad – bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Al escuchar un par de pasos nuevamente acercarse hacia su dirección levanto la vista, su amado brujo caminaba hacia él con dos tazas de humeante café, un aroma que trajo con el miles de entrañables recuerdos, de mañanas frías, besos dulces y cálidos abrazos. Tomo la taza que le correspondía, observando su reflejo en el mismo mientras el peso del cuerpo del contrario se hundía a lado suyo.

– Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – tomando un sorbo de su café.

– Puedes preguntar lo que sea Magnus.

– Es un tema complicado – respirando profundamente – pero necesario – percatándose de la intensa mirada que el Nefilim le dedicaba – ¿Cómo afrontaste el hecho de que Tenías que ver morir a los demás? – Pregunto con temor.

– Si, complicada pregunta – imitando al brujo al llevar su taza de café hacia sus labios para tomar un poco de su contenido.

– No necesitas contestar, es un tema delicado.

– No – bajando la taza de café – Es solo que… No sé qué responder realmente, el dolor aún persiste – deslizando su dedo pulgar por la porcelana de la taza – tantos recuerdos de personas amadas que ya no están… Ahora comprendo lo que significa cargar a cuestas lo que la inmortalidad es.

Magnus dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa de centro para pasar su brazo por los hombros del menor y estrecharlo contra sí, tratando de reconfortarlo con aquel simple gesto.

– Aun sufro la perdida de todos, sobre todo la de Isabelle – dejando que el calor corporal del contrario lo consolara – ella siempre fue mi confidente, mi soporte, era quien siempre me mantenía de pie cuando me caía por la tristeza… En ocasiones me siento perdido sin su compañía.

– Te entiendo – contesto con tristeza – Pero fue feliz, es lo importante Alexander.

– Lo fue, y ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cada día me decía que todo lo que vivimos no fue tan malo... Al menos para algunos.

– No todos pueden tener ese final feliz de cuento que muchos esperan.

– No quería un cuento de feliz… Solo quería ver felices a quienes amaba.

– Lo sé – apoyando su rostro sobre los cabellos oscuros del contrario, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían – Supe que fuiste el padrino del hijo de Clary – hablo tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Lo fui, nunca imagine que Clary me lo pidiera sinceramente mucho menos que le diera mi nombre a su hijo.

– Imagino que fue todo un reto tratar con un pequeño Herondale tan parecido a Jace.

– Increíblemente... No lo fue, quizás Will era parecido a Jace en muchos aspectos pero, heredo la prudencia de los Fairchild así que eso ayudo en su entrenamiento.

– No puedo imaginarme a un Herondale ser de esa forma.

– Lo sé, es increíble... Pero lo es aún más que me llamara Papá Alec hasta el último día de su vida.

– ¿Te llamaba de ese modo?

– Lo hacía, durante su infancia pensé que era por la edad, su padre murió antes de que naciera así que, al ser la única figura paterna constante en su vida dentro del instituto aun cuando conviva con Luke o Simón nunca les llamo así, quizás ayudo a que el me llamara de esa forma que nunca le deje solo.

– Debió quererte mucho Alexander.

– Lo hizo, una vez, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad le pregunte por que continuaba diciéndome de esa forma.

" _¿Por qué te llamo de ese modo? ¿No es obvio? Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, aun cuando tío Simón o el abuelo Luke siempre estaban ahí para mí, el que siempre estuvo constantemente fuiste tú, cada noche cuando dormía y mi madre no estaba en el instituto tu venias a por mí, me constabas un cuento de tierras lejanas o simplemente me arrullabas con esa nana que abuela Maryse te cantaba de niño, cuando me caía me ayudaste a levantarme, cuando obtuve mi primera runa fuiste el primero en felicitarme, fuiste quien me enseño a luchar, quien me enseño todo acerca de nuestra raza pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estoy seguro que mi padre, donde quiera que este, no dejaría que considerara como un padre a nadie más que no fuera su adorado hermano y parabatai"_

El Nefilim sonrió ante ese breve recuerdo.

– ¿Alexander? – le llamo al ver como se había perdido dentro de sus pensamientos.

– Él dijo que… Yo era alguien importante en su vida y que Jace no dejaría que alguien más tomara su lugar más que su hermano y parabatai – regresando a ver al mayor.

– Quizás Jace y yo no tuvimos una gran amistad mientras vivió pero, secundo lo dicho por su hijo… Nadie más tomaría ese lugar que no fueras tú.

Ambos miradas se encontraron nuevamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del contrario olvidándose por completo del tiempo o el lugar en el que se encontraban, solo existían ellos dos así como los sentimientos que aún permanecían dentro de sus corazones. Alexander llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del brujo, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, respirando el aliento del contrario conforme la distancia su fue acortando, solo se detuvieron cuando escasos milímetros distanciaban sus labios. Una sonrisa aprecio en sus rostros antes de que sus bocas colisionaran por completo y la deliciosa sensación de beber de los labios del otro por fin se concretó.

Continuaron besándose entre lentas y suaves caricias, con calma la temperatura de sus cuerpo comenzó aumentar, aquel deseo ahogado en lo más profundo de su ser lentamente emprendió su camino hacia el exterior con la firme intención de recordarles la necesidad que tenían del otro. Las manos del Nefilim se deslizaron con rapidez hacia la camisa del brujo, tratando con cierta torpeza abrir el primer botón de la misma, acción que provoco que el mayor rompiera el beso que compartían para mirarle un par de segundos y posar sus manos sobre las del ojiazul.

– ¿Te quedaras? – respirando profundamente.

– ¿Quieres que pase la noche? – conteniendo un jadeo.

– Solo si tu… Solo si es lo que deseas – enfocando su vista sobre los ojos azules del contrario.

– Magnus… ¿Por qué no querría? – Pegando su frente con la de su amado – ¿Por qué no te querría?

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, aquella suave caricia era diferente a cualquiera que hubiesen probado en el pasado. Aquel simple gesto transmitía todos aquellos sentimientos que durante muchos años guardaron en sus almas, dentro de sus pensamientos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, de forma lenta y sin prisa, como si se tratara de la primera vez que aquel deseo comenzara a aflorar en su ser. Rompieron el beso, una sola mirada era suficiente para saber que necesitaban estar juntos, sentirse piel con piel. Las camisas de ambos finalmente cayeron al suelo cuando se vieron fuera del cuerpo de su dueño, el Nefilim paso sus manos por el cuello de su amante mientras este los hacía recostarse sobre el sofá, siendo este último quien estaba arriba del menor.

Se volvieron a besar probando la dulce esencia del otro, el ojiazul acariciaba el cabello de su amante mientras disfrutaba de la caricia sobre sus labios. Un breve gemido de frustración se escuchó proveniente de su garganta cuando los labios del brujo se separaron de los suyos, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando la mirada chocolate del glamour de este había desaparecido y en su lugar los ojos de gato que tanto amaba se hicieron presentes.

– Extrañaba tus ojos.

– ¿Era lo único que extrañabas? – besando sus labios.

– Extrañe todo de ti – confeso.

– Alexander sé que aún tenemos cosas por hablar pero… – soltando un leve jadeo por la cercanía del cuerpo del Nefilim.

– Lo sé pero… – elevando su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla del brujo – Solo quiero sentirte, recuperar todo este tiempo que perdimos al estar separados.

Magnus sonrió de forma sincera, acuno el rostro del Nefilim bajo su cuerpo, atrayéndolo para besarlo con pasión, atrás había quedado aquella dulzura inicial, todas sus inseguridades respecto a tomar con calma aquel momento desaparecieron. Alexander necesitaba sentirle tanto como él, reclamar cada centímetro de piel nuevamente, recordarle que cada suspiro, cada gemido proveniente de sus labios era causados por el. Rompió el beso, separándose del menor para levantarse.

– ¿Magnus? – le llamo con confusión.

– Ven – alzando su mano para que la tomara.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

– Si, no pienso hacerte el amor en el sofá – aclaro ayudando al Nefilim para que se levantara del sofá.

–… – sonrojándose ligeramente por la declaración.

El brujo comenzó a caminar, jalándolo levemente de la mano, digiriéndole por el pasillo, un camino que Alexander conocía perfectamente sin necesidad que alguien guiase. Había pasado muchas noches en aquella habitación, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su novio envolverlo al dormir, cuando yacían bajo el embrujo de la pasión. Se detuvieron una vez llegaron a la puerta de aquel lugar, el brujo la abrió mostrando que la decoración no había cambiado en absoluto.

– ¿Recuerdas – girándose para encarar a su amante – La última vez que estuvimos en este lugar?

– Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – sujetando los brazos del mayor mientras este envolvía su cintura.

– Hicimos el amor con cuidado – dirigiendo sus labios hacia el cuello del azabache – sin prisa, tomándonos el tiempo para tocarnos – besando la piel de aquella zona.

– Estabas herido – dijo soltando pequeños jadeos por la sensación en su cuello – no podíamos ser muy rudos o te lastimarías…

– Ahora no lo estoy – haciéndoles girar sobre sus pies – no necesitamos ir lento – empujando al Nefilim para que caminara hacia la cama sin que sus cuerpos se separaran.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Lo sé, soy mala y cruel al dejarles el lemon en el próximo capítulo pero, espero que no les decepcione, como dicen, los que esperan pueden obtener el paraíso, ya saben…

En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el último capítulo.


	4. Capitulo III

– **Capitulo III –**

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón cuando las piernas del menor toparon con el mismo, los labios de su amante comenzaron a defender por cuello, dejando un suave camino de húmedos besos sobre la piel hasta llegar a su vientre. Con cada beso ligeros gemidos escapaban de su garganta, el cual se intensifico cuando la mano del mismo se poso sobre su entrepierna, acariciando la zona por sobre la tela.

– Magnus – dijo en un gemido.

– Solo disfruta – escucho decir al brujo.

Magnus se dedico a mimar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, dejando que sus labios marcaran como suya aquella piel que se exponía ante él. Su mano continuaba acariciando a su pareja, mientras que, con la mano libre, tomaba el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo, bajando el cierre del mismo. Escucho como su ojiazul soltó un suave gemido producto de sus acciones, se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugaba con el elástico de la ropa interior del menor.

– Magnus... Por favor...

– Por favor ¿qué? – dijo a sabiendas de las atenciones que su amante estaba conteniendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no dejar escapar ningún sonido proveniente de su boca, las sensaciones que el brujo prodigaba en su cuerpo lentamente estaban robándole el aliento y la cordura. Conocía a su pareja, sabía perfectamente que jugaría con su cuerpo, llevándole a la locura, haciendo que rogara por una liberación que este no le daría hasta verle totalmente sumido en la lujuria. Trago con fuerza fijando sus ojos sobre los del mayor, quien solo se dedicaba a contemplarlo con aquella calma infinita tan propia de él.

El de ojos de gato simplemente sonrió al ver el estado del Nefilim, verle intentar contenerse, mantener su mente lejos de aquello que la perturbara pero, el con sus miles de años de experiencia sabia que tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar preso del éxtasis. Con calma comenzó a bajar los pantalones así como al ropa interior de su amado, quien emitió un leve quejido al percibir el frio del ambiente sobre su piel.

– Mags...

– ¿Si, Alexander? – rodeo con su mano la superficie del miembro del menor.

– No...

– ¿No?

– ...

– ¿No quieres que haga esto? – Tomo con cuidado la virilidad de su amante, masajeando toda su longitud, provocando que peños espasmos de placer recorrieran el cuerpo del mismo.

–... – dejo caer su cabeza del lado izquierda, apretando con ambas manos las sabanas.

– ¿O esto? – llevando su mano libre hacia la parte inferior de su miembro, donde realizo la misma tarea.

– Mags... – dejo escapar el nombre del brujo en un murmullo.

– Dime Alexander ¿qué es lo que no deseas? – Bajando su rostro hacia su vientre, dejando unos pequeños besos sobre la piel caliente del Nefilim.

– Mags... – hablo entrecortadamente incorporándose levemente – Por favor...

Sin darle tiempo a poder hablar Magnus desplazo sus labios hacia el miembro del Nefilim quien soltó un fuerte gemido cuando la cálida lengua de su pareja comenzó a deslizarse por toda su longitud. Alec se limito simplemente a jadear por el placer prodigado en su zona baja. Magnus continuaba su labor, deleitándose con todo el coro de sonidos que su amado soltaba con cada movimiento de su lengua, fue durante aquella hermosa sinfonía que decidió que quería escuchar mas de aquella melodía, engullendo por completo el miembro del Nefilim en su boca, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo levemente la longitud en su boca, creando una fricción que arranco fuertes y largos gemidos del menor.

– ¡Magnus!

Alec se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, el placer que su amante le daba comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, nublarle todos los sentidos que su poca cordura aun poseía. Su respiración se volvió más agitada, su vista no lograba enfocar con claridad y sus gemidos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación, algo que quizás lo avergonzaría sin pensarlo pero, en aquel momento, la vergüenza era lo último en lo que su mente estaba pensando.

– Mags... Mags... – se incorporo como pudo sobre el colchón, llevando su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del brujo, acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos mientras este seguía en su labor.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo siendo llevado por aquella espiral llamado placer, solo sentía que podía volverse loco de placer, derretirse como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de mantequilla. El clímax estaba cerca, lo podía percibir en su vientre haciéndose paso con fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse, de no terminar en la boca de su amado pero el placer estaba nublándole todo lo que la razón debía imponer.

– Magnus – le llamo en un ligero Jadeo – Ya... Basta... Estoy por...

Aun cuando el Nefilim le llamo en aquel ruego continuo bombeando sobre aquel miembro que poco a poco comenzaba creer dentro de su boca producto del inminente final. Podía sentir las manos de Alexander sobre su cabeza, tratando de apartarle antes de que el orgasmo lo golpeara pero, si algo siempre le había caracterizado era su constante obstinación en algunas cosas sobre todo cuando se trataba de compartir la cama con alguien más. Detuvo todo movimiento cuando el caliente y espeso líquido comenzó hacerse presente en su boca acompañado con un fuerte gemido por parte del Nefilim, quien cayó laxo al colchón tras aquel orgasmo.

Magnus se aparto de su lugar, observando aquel hermoso cuerpo que tantas noches había sido marcado como suyo. Se relamió los labios, borrando todo rastro de las esencia del menor en su boca, tragando segundos después el contenido del orgasmo del mismo, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ser testigo de lo que su trabajo había hecho.

– Alexander – le llamo, colocándose por encima del cuerpo del menor – ¿te encuentras bien?

El azabache simplemente asintió sin abrir los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? No tenemos que seguir si no lo deseas.

– No – contesto con la voz algo rasposa por el esfuerzo – No deseo parar Mags.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces con la intención de poder enfocar mejor su entorno topándose con los ojos de gato del hombre que amaba. Una suave sonrisa afloro en su rostro al tenerle ahí, sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo los últimos vestigios de aquel orgasmo. Elevo sus manos para tomar el rostro contrario para acercarlo y besar sus labios.

– Deseo hacer el amor contigo – volviendo a capturar sus labios.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, propia de su raza, les hizo girar sobre el colchón, siendo ahora el azabache quien estaba sobre su amado. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa...

– Alexander – dijo Magnus.

– Esto aun no acabado ¿lo sabes verdad? – el brujo asintió – es bueno que lo sepas porque… – alcanzando su pantalón – que para su buena suerte, había caído justo al lado de la cama – de donde extrajo su estela, con la cual comenzó a dibujar una runa que Magnus conocía perfectamente – Esta runa no desaparecerá pronto.

– Y no sabes cómo me pone que portes esa runa – riendo ligeramente al observar la runa de resistencia recién hecha sobre la piel del otro.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios y dejando su estela en alguna parte de la cama, atrajo nuevamente el rostro del brujo hacia sí para poder beber nuevamente de sus labios, perdiéndose por completo en aquella locura que era entregarse al hombre que amaba. Dejándose llevar por aquella sensación movió sus caderas, de forma que su entrepierna roso levemente la del mayor, arrancando del mismo sonoros gemidos por el placer de aquella mínima caricia.

– Te amo –murmuro dentro del beso sin dejar de moverse encima del cuerpo de su novio – Te deseo…

Magnus jadeó suavemente ante el provocador roce del Nefilim, y pronto él mismo movió las caderas buscando incrementar aquella danza.

– Yo también te deseo… No sabes cuánto – Pasó las manos por su espalda acariciando cada extensión de piel a la que tenía acceso, delineo con sus dedos las nuevas y viejas runas que se encontraba en aquella zona, recordando vívidamente las muchas veces que había hecho eso.

La temperatura del cuerpo del Nefilim pronto término por lanzar el poco raciocinio recuperado en alguna parte de su mente, ahora su cuerpo se movía por el deseo de fundirse en la piel del otro mientras disfrutaba la danza que sus caderas mantenían en aquellos instantes. Sus manos se deslizaron por el suave pecho de su pareja hasta llegar a su vientre donde se detuvo por unos instantes a dibujar con una de sus dedos el área donde debería estar el ombligo. Tras su leve jugueteo llevo sus dedos la orilla de su pantalón donde con calma comenzó a abrir el botón siguiendo con el cierre del mismo, contemplando como él miembro del brujo poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

– Al parecer alguien está un poco animado – dijo en un murmullo dirigiendo sus mirada hacia el rostro del brujo.

– En mi defensa puedo decir que todo es gracias a ti – Sonrió dejando que Alec le tocase como él lo deseara.

Con cuidado y sin apartar sus ojos del rostro amado comenzó a bajar las últimas prendas que mantenían cubierto el hermoso cuerpo que tanto deseaba tocar, lanzando ambas prendas hacia algún lugar de la habitación una vez que estas le abandonaron. Soltó una débil risa antes de tomar entre sus manos la creciente erección frente suya, bajando con lentitud su rostro hacia la misa, lamiendo con suma lentitud la punta del miembro del mayor, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que aquella simple acción provocaban en su amante, repitiéndolo en varias ocasiones, lamiendo y succionando la longitud que tenía entre sus manos, masajeando con cuidado la base. Le encantaba escuchar aquellos sonidos y percatarse del estremecimiento del cuerpo del mayor ante sus caricias.

Hacía mucho, cuando ambas compartían aquel tipo de intimidad, había descubierto que brindarle placer a su pareja lo excitaba más de lo que había imaginado, hacerle soltar aquel coro de sonidos lo estimulaba a tal punto que no tenia forma de explicarlo siquiera. Sin darle tiempo a protestar de alguna forma a su pareja lo engullo por completo, subiendo y bajando sobre de él, succionándolo en los momentos adecuados tratando de brindarle más placer del que pudiera ser capaz de soportar, como una pequeña replica de lo que el brujo había provocado en su propia piel minuto atrás.

Magnus aferró las manos a la sábana bajo suyo, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente al tiempo que luchaba con el impulso de mover las caderas buscando incrementar el contacto de la exquisita boca con esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. No podía evitarlo, soltaba gemidos y jadeos, le encantaban los movimientos del otro, la manera en que le hacía estremecer. Recordaba con claridad las primeras veces que habían llegado a compartir la cama, los titubeos así como la inexperiencia característica de la primera vez pero, ahora todo era diferente su Nefilim había aprendido como hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza, ahora sabía con claridad lo que hacía y lo que deseaba hacer.

Magnus sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir con aquel ritmo, el clímax se podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, golpeándolo con fuerza, arrebatándole la cordura y los sentidos. Cuando sintió que estaba por acabar tomó al joven de la maraña de suaves cabellos oscuros para que terminase su labor sobre su zona baja. Alexander lo miro con confusión durante unos segundos puesto que su trabajo había sido detenido sin previo aviso, pensando por un minuto que quizás había hecho algo mal aun cuando los gemidos del mayor le habían dicho lo contrario.

–Magnus… ¿Qué?

– Aun no cariño – contesto al escucharle, notando ese tinte de duda en su voz – No quiero terminar dentro de tu boca – le dedicó una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que trataba de normalizar un poco su respiración. Tirando de nuevo de su cabello, lo hizo subir para besarle con fuerza, rodando sobre la cama para volver a colocarse sobre su cuerpo.

El de ojos azules llevo sus manos a la espalda del mayor acariciándola ligeramente mientras de forma inconsciente abrió sus piernas para que su amante se colara entre ellas, logrando con aquello que ambos miembros se rozaran íntimamente haciéndoles gemir por el contacto – Soy todo tuyo – susurro separando sus labios para llevar sus labios hacia su oído izquierdo – Al menos por hoy, la próxima vez serás tú el que este debajo mío rogándome por mas – mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y succionarla levemente.

El brujo Jadeó cuando sintió la suave mordida sobre su lóbulo pero no tardó en buscar la boca del contrario de nuevo, disfrutando de los labios algo hinchados por la cantidad de beses que se habían besado durante los últimos minutos. Alzo su mano libre para chasquear sus dedos, de donde apareció envuelto en llamas azules dos objetos que Alexander conocía perfectamente.

– Sabes que no me agrada que uses la magia para uso personal – separando sus labios solo un par de centímetros.

– Creo que por esta vez podemos hacer de cuenta que ya estaban en el cajón del buro.

Se separo solo un poco del cuerpo bajo suyo para tomar el bote y dejar que su contenido se deslizara hasta llegar a sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha una vez que lo hubo abierto. Tras percatarse que sus dedos estaban cubiertos por aquella sustancia guio sus ahora húmedos dedos hacia los glúteos del Nefilim, tanteando sobre de ellas hasta que encontró el lugar que buscaba.

El moreno lo observaba sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que su amante hacia ¿Cómo era posible que alguien podía llegar a ser tan sensual y sexy incluso mientras abría un bote de lubricante? Su respiración se detuvo por una milésima de segundos cuando sintió aquel par de dígitos rozar sus glúteos, buscando con interés la culminación de los mismos. Tras un ligero gemido producto de la presión de los mismos y una mirada por parte del mayor, simplemente asintió, levantando un poco su cadera para facilitarle el trabajo.

– Hazlo – Susurro dejando que sus uñas se enterraran un poco sobre la sabanas cuando comenzó a sentir como estos se introducían dentro de su cuerpo.

Magnus iba introduciendo con calma sus dígitos dentro de aquel estrecho pasaje, buscando que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación, lastimarlo esa era la última cosa que deseaba, sobre todo cuando el Nefilim se estaba entregando sin reparo alguno. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, asimilando cada reacción en el rostro amado, buscando algún indicio de dolor o desagrado, algo que le pidiese que se detuviera. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los azules, sus dudas desaparecieron por completo. Comenzó a mover ambos dígitos dentro del interior del menor, sacándolos casi por completo y haciéndolos entrar otra vez, lento al principio pero aumentando la velocidad conforme los gemidos del azabache aumentaban.

Alec no podía dejar de retorcerse bajo las caricias que le brindaban. Aun cuando no era la primera vez que tenían intimidad, su cuerpo reaccionaba como la primera vez, nervioso por la situación pero a la vez ansioso por que sucediera. La runa de resistencia comenzó a arder sobre su piel, impidiendo que el clímax llegara a su cuerpo dejándolo en la cúspide de aquel torbellino de sensaciones pero sin poder escapar de él. Se llevo la palma de su mano izquierda hacia su boca para callar el sonoro gemido que soltó bajo aquellas sensaciones, apretando con fuerza las sabanas con la que aun tenia libre. Busco el rostro de su amante con la vista algo borrosa mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

– Mags… Por favor – hablo entre jadeos – Por favor…

– Tranquilo Amor – murmuró rozando sus labios al tiempo que dejaba libre aquel estrecho pasaje que se había encargado de lubricar lo mejor posible.

Se acomodo entre las piernas del menor con la firme intención de cumplir su petición. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, como si se tratase de la primera vez que la hacían aunque de cierta forma lo era ya que, habían pasado más de cien años desde la última vez que habían tenido un momento tan intimo como el que estaban viviendo. Con seguridad tomo nuevamente el bote de lubricante para que, en esta ocasión, fuera su propio miembro el cual se viera envuelto por la sustancia del mismo.

Cerro el boto una vez se aseguro que su trabajo estaba hecho, dejándolo a lado suyo. Con una de sus manos tomo la cadera de su amante para mantenerlo firme mientras con la otra, colocaba la punta de su erección en la entrada que minutos antes de había encargado de preparar.

– Te amo, Alexander – Inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo, fue entrando lentamente en el cuerpo bajo suyo.

– Yo también – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de morderse el labio inferior una vez el brujo comenzaba a entrar en su interior – Magnus… – aferrándose a su espalda – Mags – lo llamo nuevamente antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre la almohada cuando sintió el miembro del mayor entrar completamente dentro suyo.

Magnus esperó unos instantes antes de comenzar a moverse, primero dejó que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerle dentro suyo, así como él mismo disfrutaba del calor abrasante que aquel interior le prodigaba, el Nefilim era tan estrecho y cálido que conforme pasaban lo segundos le torbellino que amenazaba por volverlo loco se hacía presente.

– ¿estás bien? – Preguntó mirándole con los ojos brillantes y nublados por el deseo, la respiración pesada y el pulso errático – Alexander… – le llamo por su nombre al no obtener respuesta.

– Estoy bien – relamiéndose los labios – Puedes moverte…

Asintió ante la orden dada al tiempo que salía casi por completo del interior del otro, soltando un gemido por la sensación de vacío, para luego volver a entrar con lentitud, arrancando ligeros jadeos por parte del menor.

– Magnus – lo llamo sin dejar de gemir, su interior ardía por las sensaciones que aquel miembro le provocaba al estar dentro de él, movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las suaves envestidas del mayor mientras enterraba sus uñas en las espalda contraria buscando liberar parte del placer que estaba sintiendo y que le robaba la cordura. Se relamía constantemente los labios jadeando con cada nueva oleada de placer.

– Muévete… Por favor – pidió abriendo un poco mas sus piernas para darle mayor libertad a su pareja para que este aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas – Mas… – susurrándole al oído mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo del brujo.

Una sonrisa se abrió amplia en el rostro del mayor, no había imagen más excitante en el mundo que la del Nefilim bajo suyo. Pidiéndole entre jadeos y constantes gemidos por mas, toda una serie de deliciosos sonidos que brotaban de su boca.

– Alexander – susurró.

No dudó y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, cada vez más constante, queriendo llegar hasta ese nudo de nervios dentro del menor que lo haría gemir con mayor fuerza y eventualmente lo llevaría al éxtasis, el mismo lo haría cuando todo ese placer que sentía fuera demasiado, las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas haciéndolo soltar sonidos guturales. Observo como su amante arqueaba su espalda una vez llego más profundo dentro de su cuerpo, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral volviéndose un torbellino de sensaciones que se anidaban en su vientre intentando explotar cada segundo pero que, gracias a la runa de resistencia marcada en su piel, no veía culminación alguna. Pronto sus gemidos se volvieron más sonoros, pronto en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos y exclamaciones.

– Magnus – dijo tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos para dejar que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente. Se separo solo unos centímetros regalándole pequeños besos mientras los jadeos salían de su garganta. En un rápido movimiento y haciendo su fuerza sobrehumana, logro que su amante saliera de su interior para cambiar las posiciones. Dejando al mayor bajo su cuerpo – Te amo – inclinándose para besar sus labios mientras una de sus manos tomaba el miembro del brujo para guiarlo nuevamente hacia su parte baja y dejar que este volviera a entrar lentamente dentro de él.

Magnus soltó un pequeño Gemido de placer cuando volvió a sentir la presión en su miembro, aquellas estrechas paredes nuevamente lo envolvían con fuerza, engulléndolo por completo, apresándole de tal forma que no tuviera de otra más que derretirse antes las sensaciones de aquel mar que amenazaba con arrastrarle.

– Alexander – llevando sus manos hacia las caderas del nombrado para apretarla con fuerza.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho del brujo, comenzando el vaivén de sus caderas sobre el miembro del mayor, intensificando las sensaciones no solo en sí mismo sino también en el de su pareja. Escuchar sus gemidos le mandaba oleadas de placer aún mayores de las que pudiese haber sentido en encuentros anteriores.

– Alexander… Por Lilith.

La visión del ojiazul retorciéndose en su cama era excitante, la de verle sobre él no se quedaba nada atrás, le gustaba eso, que el chico se permitiera imponer el ritmo, el verle moviéndose sobre su cuerpo era una imagen que jamás podría borrar de sus pensamientos. Aprovechando la nueva posición se dedicó a jugar con el miembro erecto del cazador, pasando el pulgar por la punta, acariciando la base para finalmente comenzar a masajear toda la longitud con su mano.

Un sonoro y largo gemido escapo de los labios del Nefilim al sentir la caricia sobre su miembro lo cual lo llevo a tomar su rostro del contrario entre sus manos y beber de sus labios. Su piel ardía por el acto, sentía como si la temperatura del cuarto hubiera aumentado aunque solo fuera su propio cuerpo. Dejo de besar los labios del mayor para rodear su cuello con sus manos, apoyando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos y mordidas en su piel sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunto en un susurro.

– Me encanta... – murmuró en respuesta entre sonoros jadeos y gruñidos bajos.

Alzo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de gatos que tanto amaba, perdido entre el placer y el goce de su cadera. Había extrañado momentos como aquellos, tener bajo su cuerpo a su pareja, rogándole por mas, teniendo el control de sus emociones aun cuando las suyas propias se desbocaban cada segundo que pasaba por las constantes embutidas. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ahogando sus fuertes gemidos por el placer vivido.

– Magnus – dijo su nombre dentro del beso.

El nombrado cerró los ojos unos instantes, centrándose por completo en las placenteras sensaciones que lo recorrían y hacían estremecer su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, solía tener bastante paciencia en ese tipo de encuentros, le encantaba alargarlos, gozar y hacer gozar a su acompañante todo lo que fuera posible, pero había algo en el cazador que hacía que su pulso aumentara aun más, que la sangre quemara por sus venas y su temperatura corporal aumentara.

– Alexander… Me vuelves loco – confeso aferrándose a la espalda del menor, haciendo con algo de esfuerzo por el momento que ambos volvieran a rodar sobre la cama, cambiando de nueva cuenta las pociones, quedando sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul, sin salir de aquel cálido interior en ningún momento.

El Nefilim dejo su mirada fija sobre los del otro, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los mismos. Su mente quedo en blanco al sentir nuevamente aquellas las embestidas en su interior, dejando atrás aquel ritmo constante y suave para pasar a uno más rápido y fuerte. Pronto sus exclamaciones volvieron a inundar la habitación, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del brujo, haciendo que con aquella acción llegara aun más profundo dentro de su ser.

– Magnus…. Más… Rápido – tomándolo del cuello para acercar sus rostros y pegar sus frentes.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, así como varios jadeos y gemidos después. Se movía con velocidad, golpes fuertes y certeros que los unían en el punto de lo imposible. En ese momento eran uno, no solo cuerpos unidos, respiraciones erráticas y corazones martilleando, sino almas que se abrazaban y se demostraban con actos todo el amor que sentían.

Con la firme idea de hacerle llegar a un punto sin retorno, Magnus tomo las piernas del menor – las cuales seguían firmemente enredadas sobre su cadera – para llevarlas hacia sus hombros para poder moverse con mayor libertad y profundidad que la anterior posición no le brindaba.

Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del azabache ante el súbito cambio de posición dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir como el mayor entraba aun más profundo que antes. Llevo su manos a la cadera de Magnus para enterrar sus uñas, buscando una forma de demostrarle el placer que le estaba entregando con cada embestida. Gemía sin control alguno, relamiéndose los labios cada que trataba de recuperar un poco del aliento perdido, su cuerpo así como el contrario estaban perlados de gotas de sudor productos de la pasión vivida en aquellos instantes.

– Magnus… – alejo una de sus manos de la cadera de su brujo para llevarla hacia su propio miembro el cual ante las embestidas necesitaba un poco de atención, moviendo su mano sobre de este, acariciándole a la par de las fuertes embestidas.

El cabello de ambos se les pegaba a la frente, perdidos entre las sensaciones productos del éxtasis y el suave coro de gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Entregándose a la pasión tan propia de los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Alec apretó con fuerza sus dientes al sentir aquella sensación tan familiar, podía sentir tan cercano el orgasmo aunque la runa en su piel ardía con fuerza tratando de evitarlo. Su espalda se arqueo apretando con más fuerza la cadera del otro mientras que, en conjunto con la de su amante seguía masajeando su miembro con su mano libre. Los Gemidos se escapaban de su garganta de forma sonora y sin señal de aquella timidez que alguna vez le caracterizo, su mente estaba perdida por completo, entregada al placer que estaba viviendo. El nombre del brujo salía de su boca, llamándolo constantemente, buscando con aquello que siguiera con aquel ritmo marcado sobre sus caderas.

– Po favor, no te detengas... – susurro sin poder regresar a ver el rostro del mayor. La runa en su piel comenzó a desvanecerse al ir perdiendo su efecto algo que le decía que el clímax se aproximaba rápidamente.

Obedeciendo su petición, Magnus se movió con más fuerza dentro del cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Su corazón martilleaba con rapidez dentro de su pecho, el clímax estaba por alcanzarlo y, por lo poco que su visión lograba enfocar, su amante tampoco tenía mucho tiempo.

– Te amo... – murmuró el brujo, soltando su agarre en las blancas piernas para delinear la marca que poco a poco perdía su efecto, volviéndose pálida lentamente.

La runa de resistencia en la piel del ojiazul se difumino por completo dejando en su lugar una marca plateada, la resistencia que su cuerpo tenia gracias a ella desapareció, podía sentir el inminente clímax llegar, aumento la velocidad de su mano sobre su miembro al compás de las fuertes envestidas de su amante. Su cuerpo tembló cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo por completo derramando su semilla manchando su mano y parte del vientre del otro, acompañándolo con un largo y sonoro gemido de placer. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras su cadera seguía sintiendo las embestidas del mayor.

– Mags… Te amo – susurro retirando su mano de su miembro para rodear el cuello del brujo y ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

El brujo gimió con fuerza, las paredes del menor se contrajeron de forma deliciosa sobre su miembro tras el paso del órganos del mismo, lo cual provoco que, tras un par de fuertes embestidas, su cuerpo se tensara por completo, una vez que el clímax le alcanzo, su cuerpo entero se inclino sobre el contrario, susurrando el nombre de su amante para después, ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas por la experiencia vivida, Magnus se tomo el lujo de continuar un poco más dentro de aquel cálido anterior, antes de retirarse con suma facilidad del mismo. Soltó las blancas piernas de su joven amante para, segundos después dejarse caer a lado del cuerpo bajo suyo, sintiendo como el frio de la habitación hacia pequeñas cosquillas en su piel.

No hubo palabras en aquellos momentos, el silencio de la habitación se hizo presente, un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido en aquel mismo lugar, dejando que sus mentes volvieran del lugar donde se habían marchado tras todo lo corrido. Poco a poco sus corazones comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, su respiración se volvió más pausada después de haber entregado aquel acto que solo las personas que se aman de la forma en la que ellos lo hacían podían comprender. Ambos observan el rostro del contrario, sus cuerpos estaban uno al lado del otro, el silencio que inundaba el lugar resultaba agradable, no había más palabras que decir, sus cuerpos habían dicho todo lo que ambos guardaban, todo lo que sus sentimientos sentían por el otro ¿Qué mas podrían necesitar si estaban de esa forma?

– Alexander – le llamo una vez su respiración se regularizo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – contesto sintiendo su garganta algo rasposa.

– Se que… No terminaron bien las cosas entre tú y yo en aquella estación.

– Magnus no tienes que… – volteándose sobre el colchón para admirar la figura del hombre a su lado.

– Sí, tengo que Alexander – girando su cabeza hacia la dirección del Nefilim.

–… – simplemente asintió.

– Alexander querrías… – mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo por lo que quería preguntar – ¿Querrías Volver a intentarlo? – Deslizando su mano por el colchón hasta tomar la mano del ojiazul – ¿Darnos una nueva oportunidad de poder estar juntos?

El Nefilim soltó una ligera risa ante la pregunta, después de lo que habían hecho ¿le preguntaba si quería volver con él?

– Magnus yo…

– Se que hay muchos secretos en mi vida, pasajes que no le he contado a nadie más, cosas que me he guardado tratando de protegerme, para que nadie me lastime – soltando un leve suspiro – Por eso…

– ¿Por eso? – mirándole con suavidad.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de levantarse de la cama ante la confusión de su amante, quien le observo mientras tomaba sus pantalones para colocárselos. Se acerco con calma al buro frente a la cama, donde hurgo cada cajón que este poseía como si buscara algo que había dejado tiempo atrás. Lanzando una que otra maldición al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

– Magnus ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto incorporándose sobre el colchón.

– Juro que lo deje aquí – declaro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – levantándose de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

– De algo que escribí tiempo atrás, antes de que sucediera lo de Sebastián.

– ¿Escribiste? – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar en lo que su amante buscaba – era algo como ¿un libro? – mirándole con curiosidad.

– Podría decirse que es algo como eso.

– Ah…

El azabache observaba como su amante seguía buscando en los cajones, tratando de comprender a que libro se refería hasta que, tras mucho pensarlo recordó lo que hacía mucho Catarina le había entregado, un objeto que, según palabras de la misma, Magnus había escrito para el antes de que tuvieran que separarse en el Edom. Con aquel descubrimiento sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el brujo al ver al Nefilim abrir la puerta.

– Regreso en un minuto – saliendo de la habitación.

Magnus alzo una ceja ante el arrebato de su Nefilim. Haciendo caso de su pedido volvió a meter cada cajón del buro, dirigiéndose hacia la cama una vez hubo terminado de hacerlo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, esperando con paciencia el regreso de su amante.

– Volví – hablo Alec entrando a la habitación con su gabardina sobre su brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Fuiste por tu ropa?

– No precisamente – cerrando la puerta tras él.

– ¿Entonces? – observando los movimientos del menor.

– Fui… – sentándose en la cama – Por esto – sacando de la gabardina una sencilla libreta con espiral, una que, por la mirada de sorpresa del mayor, la conocía perfectamente.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

– Catarina lo encontró cuando… Vino a organizar todo al lugar, dijo que era para mí – abriendo la libreta en la primera página donde una línea "Querido Alec" se encontraba escrita con la fina letra del brujo.

–… – no respondió simplemente tomo la libreta entre sus manos.

– Siento si leí lo que escribiste, quizás Catarina erro al suponer que era algo para mí.

– No, no es así – dirigiendo su vista hacia la del ojiazul – esto lo escribí especialmente para ti.

– ¿Por qué?

– Como te mencione, hay cosas en mi vida que guarde bajo llave para no tener que entregarme a nadie, ni darle el poder ni la oportunidad de lastimarme.

– Sabes que nunca te lastimaría con algo que me contaras Magnus, sé que mi inexperiencia en el amor así como mis propias inseguridades hicieran que me equivocara pero…

– También tuve la culpa Alec, debí ser más abierto contigo, ser sincero con lo que sucedía entre los dos, quizás de ese modo muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado.

–… – elevando su mano para llevarla hacia la mejilla del brujo y acariciarla.

– Escribí esto como una prueba de que quería entregarte todo lo que era, que estaba dispuesto a romper mis propias reglas por el simple hecho de volver a estar contigo… Cada secreto, cada hecho oscuro en mi vida, cada error y acierto te lo iba a compartir.

– Y yo lo hubiese escuchado con atención – aseguro sonriéndole ligeramente – eres una persona fascinante Magnus, quería conocer todo de ti porque cada cosa que tu hacías me sorprendía, hacia que me enamorara como un idiota de la persona que estaba a mi lado… Quería que compartieras conmigo tu vida no como una prueba de que me amabas, quería hacerlo para que la carga de tu pasado no te hiciera sufrir, quería que supieras que yo podía cargarla contigo, hacer más ligero ese pasado sin que este te resultara doloroso.

– Alexander… Tú también eres fascinante para mí, por el simple hecho de que te enamoraste de alguien con miles de defectos.

– Eso que llamas defectos es lo que te hicieron lo que eres y te amo por eso – besando sus labios de forma fugaz.

– Entonces… ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

– Si – dijo sin dudas en su voz.

– Alexander… – sonrió inclinándose para poder besarlo.

– Pero no en este momento – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto con temor – Hay alguien…

– ¿He? No, no se trata de alguien más Magnus – aseguro rápidamente – no me malentiendas, deseo estar contigo pero, en estos momentos tener una relación me sería imposible.

– ¿Hay algo malo?

– ¿Te comento Catarina sobre lo del ser Cónsul?

– Si, me comento algo pero me dijo que muchas veces rechazaste la oferta.

– Si, hasta hace diez años – contesto lanzando una risa nerviosa.

– ¿Eres el actual cónsul? – pregunto con sorpresa.

– Me temo que sí, mi trabajo es demandante Magnus – confeso con cansancio – tengo que vivir en Idris todo el tiempo, no tendríamos ni un minuto para poder vernos y jamás te pediría vivir en aquel lugar, sabes lo aburrido que te resultaría.

– Eso no es verdad.

Alexander inclino su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja.

– Bueno quizás tienes razón en ello.

– Solo… te pido un poco de tiempo para poder dejar todo en orden y dejar mi cargo en manos de otra persona – pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amante – Se que es egoísta pedirte esto pero – bajando la mirada – ¿Me esperaras hasta que pueda volver a tu lado?

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llevo su mano hacia el mentón del contrario para levantar su rostro y sus miradas pudieran encontrarse.

– Si – mirándole con dulzura – para ti siempre será un sí, mi querido Alexander.

Los labios del azabache atrajeron los del mayor, ambos entregándose a la sensación de aquella suave caricia, dejando que sus labios y lenguas jugaran entre sí, buscando demostrarle al otro quien dominaba al otro. Magnus se inclino sobre el cuerpo de su Nefilim, dejando que la espalda de este volviera a tocar el colchón, con la firme intención de repetir el acto de entrega entre ambos.

– Y mientras te espero – separando sus labios del menor – ¿Qué podría hacer para divertirme?

– No lo sé – acariciando el pecho de su amante – podrías viajar por el mundo, conocer todo lo que este globo a cambiado en estos cien años que te perdiste, organizar algunas fiestas para volver a tener contacto con alguna de tus amistades.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – rio con diversión.

– ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– Podría conocer a otras personas ya sabes, he sido bastante atractivo durante mucho tiempo, sería casi imposible no atraer a otras personas que estén interesadas en... Todo esto – restregándose sobre la entrepierna del Nefilim, quien soltó un jadeo por el contacto.

– Más te vale no hacerlo – apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del brujo.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

– Esto – atrayendo su cabeza para que ambos labios se unieran nuevamente – Ya tienes dueño Bane, mas te vale recordarlo o yo lo hare por ti.

– Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo no puedo negarme – sonriéndole.

– Además, puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para conocer a Max.

– ¿Quién es Max? – pregunto con algo de confusión por el nombrado.

– Mi Hijo – dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

– Espera ¿Qué? – Mirando con sorpresa el rostro de su amante – ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

– No es lo que piensas – comenzando a reír por los gestos en el rostro del brujo – No es mi hijo biológico – aclaro sin dejar de reír – no he compartido la cama con nadie más que no seas tú – regalándole un suave beso – Es mi hijo adoptivo.

– No me asustes así – soltando el aire que había contenido por la impresión – ¿Cuándo fue que lo adoptaste?

– Hace noventa y ocho años.

– ¿El es…?

– Es un brujo – su semblante se torno triste al hablar de su naturaleza – lo abandonaron en Idris, a los pies de las escaleras de la academia de cazadores.

– Entiendo – haciendo una mueca de melancolía al recordar su propio pasado.

– Me invitaron para impartir una clase de combate, después de todo Jace ya no… En fin, cuando lo encontró Simón subió hacia la habitación que ocupaba buscando a Catarina, pero este no aviso de que iba a entrar y… Me vio desnudo – desviando la mirada.

– ¿Te vio desnudo? – comenzando a reír.

– No del todo – aclaro sonrojándose fuertemente – tenía una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha.

– Seguro se llevo una gran impresión, después de todo la tienes…

– ¡Magnus!

– Solo bromeaba – tratando de no reírse – por lo que veo Sheldon nunca cambio.

– No – negó con su cabeza mientras sus mejillas perdían el color – cuando lo vi… No sé qué sucedió Magnus, es como si algo dentro de mí me pidiera que lo cuidara, lo sostuve entre mis brazos, observe su pequeño rostro y me pregunte ¿Por qué alguien abandonaría a un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada?

– Lamentablemente no todos piensan así Alexander, muchas mujeres cuando se dan cuenta de la realidad prefieren deshacerse del producto que tuvieron de su relación de un demonio… Aunque muchas veces no saben que lo eran.

– Aun así, durante ese hecho mi familia asumió que el bebe se quedaría con nosotros, incluso buscaban nombres para él, siendo mi madre quien propuso el nombre de Max.

– Tu hermano menor – acariciando su mejilla.

– Si, aquella noche no pude dormir, pensé en todo, en ti, en mí, en ese pequeño que necesitaba una familia y me pregunte ¿Qué haría Magnus si estuviera aquí conmigo? Fue cuando descubrí que, sin duda alguna… No le abandonarías.

– No lo haría – aseguro.

– Por eso decidí ser su padre, quizás no teníamos la misma sangre pero, padre no es aquel que engendra sino el que cría, el que te enseña con amor, creí que cuando él fuera mayor, cuando supiera todo lo que ser lo que era conllevaba, sería una gran persona pero sobre todo, podría ser la persona que estaría ahí cuando tu volvieses… Después de todo seria nuestro hijo.

– Así que me volví padre sin saberlo ¿he?

– Si.

– ¿El sabe de mi?

– Lo sabe, siempre le conté de ti, quien eras, la maravillosa personas que fuiste, lo mucho que te amaba y que, si le conocieras también le amarías – atrayendo el rostro de su amante con ambas manos para pegar su frente con la contraria – le conté de las grandes cosas que habías hecho, del gran amigo que fuiste para muchos por eso… Cuando comenzó a practicar su magia con Catarina se impuso la meta de llegar a ser un gran brujo, un gran amigo, un gran aliado… Como tú lo fuiste.

– Así que mi hijo me ama de la misma forma que su padre lo hace – dándole un suave beso.

– De la misma forma que yo te amo – abrazándole con fuerza.

– Desearía poder conocerle.

– Lo harás – aseguro sin duda alguna.

El suave calor de aquel abrazo los envolvió en un agradable confort, estrechándose entre sí, dejando que las nuevas noticias se asimilaran entre ambos. No había guerra alguna que los pudiese separar, sus diferencia al fin se habían resuelto, tenían un futuro por delante ¿Qué otra cosa podía mejorar aquella sensación de plenitud entre ambos? Ninguno tenía la intención de separarse pero, el sonido de un Celular les hizo separarse por completo, volteando a ver hacia la gabardina del menor, de donde el sonido se lograba escuchar.

– ¿Quién podrá ser? No espero ninguna llamada… Al menos hasta que descubran que desaparecí de Idris – haciendo que su pareja soltara una breve risa por el comentario.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto al ver el rostro de su amado quien reflejo sorpresa.

– Es Max – dijo con una sonrisa – Mañana estará en la ciudad.

– ¿No estaba contigo en Idris?

– No, fue a visitar a Tessa al laberinto Espiral.

– Catarina no menciono que conoces a Tessa – acercándose al Nefilim.

– La conocí durante la boda de Joselyn, apareció a lado del hermano Zacariah perdón, Jem Cartairs – corrigió.

– Espera… ¿Jem Cartairs? – El azabache asintió.

– Al parecer el fuego celestial lo volvió mortal nuevamente, elimino todo rastro de impureza demoniaca en su cuerpo.

– Vaya, eso sí que es una noticia – Apoyándose sobre la base de la cama – Nunca pensé que Jem lograra curarse.

– Lo hizo aunque... Es un tema que a Tessa aun le cuesta un poco afrontar.

– Nuevamente sufrió la pérdida de un ser amado – hablo en un débil murmullo.

– Me temo que si – contesto – Hace treinta años que Jem dejo este mundo, aunque fueron felices, tuvieron tres hijos cuyos descendientes están en Londres.

– No me sorprende que Tessa se haya aislado nuevamente en el Laberinto Espiral.

– Max estima a Tessa además estuvo recorriendo el mundo buscando nuevos hechizos, símbolos, ingredientes para nuevas pociones… Es el mejor lugar para averiguar algo de lo cual desconoce.

– Es un chico bastante inteligente.

– Le envié un mensaje de fuego en cuanto supe que volviste, hasta ahora me devolvió el mensaje… Debo suponer que ha de estar en alguna ciudad con señal.

– …

– Quiere conocerte – volteando a verle.

Magnus no contesto de inmediato, observo con detenimiento el rostro de su Nefilim, pensando en lo que aquello significaba para ambos, conocer al hijo que no pudo ver crecer y que aun así le adoraba como si hubiese estado durante todos los años que tenia… Sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta que no debía tener temor alguno respecto a aquel tema.

– Entonces no hay que defraudarlo.

Tomo el celular de entre las manos del Nefilim, con un chasquido de sus dedos el aparato desapareció quedando olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación. Alexander rodo los ojos ante lo ocurrido dejando que los labios de su amante volviesen a reclamar los suyos, cayendo de espaldas nuevamente sobre el suave colchón, recorriendo la piel del contrario con sus manos, sintiendo ese leve cosquilleo brotar nuevamente desde su vientre.

– Pero eso será después, por ahora tú y yo debemos recuperar todos estos años perdidos.

– ¿Así?

– Si, además me vas a dejar abandonado durante un tiempo así que debes recompensarme eso por adelantado.

La sonrisa en el rostro del brujo hizo que el corazón del Nefilim comenzara a latir de forma acelerada. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse, sus manos cobraron nuevamente vida tocando cada extensión de piel del cuerpo del otro, sus gemidos volvieron a escucharse en la habitación, el calor comenzó a aumentar conforme sus almas se volvían uno y el amor que se tenían de hacia presente en aquel acto.

* * *

La vieja granja que alguna vez le perteneció a Luke lucia como antaño, las paredes de madera habían sido remodeladas y pintadas recientemente. Las puertas así como las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas. Aun cuando parecía un lugar completamente nuevo seguía teniendo aquel aire que a Alec le recordaba la época de cuando su familia y amigos continuaban con vida, llenándole de miles de sentimientos, entre la alegría y el dolor.

El frio del lugar se colaba en sus huesos gracias al enorme lago que se encontraba frente a ambos, el cielo aun se encontraba oscuro por lo cual la silueta de la luna aun se podía distinguir en lo alto, siendo solo brevemente ocultada por las enormes nubes. Ambos se encontraban abrazados, El Nefilim apoyado sobre el pecho de su pareja mientras este mantenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un enorme árbol que no estaba muy lejos de la granja, esperando a que el hijo de ambos apareciera.

– ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar donde llegara?

– Lo estoy, Max me mando un mensaje, dijo que aparecería en este lugar a través de un portal, no te preocupes.

Magnus estrecho con más fuerza el cuerpo del Nefilim tratando que el calor de ambos amortiguara un poco el frio de la intemperie. Los tenues rayos del sol poco a poco comenzaban a distinguirse en la distancia, anunciando que el día estaba comenzando.

– Magnus – le llamo.

– ¿Mmm?

– Tu padre no hará nada ¿verdad?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ya sabes, se supone que no te devolvería hasta que todos fuéramos cenizas.

– ...

– Y yo sigo aquí – llevando sus manos hacia los brazos que lo sostenían – ¿No te llevara con el si lo descubre?

– Los tratos con los demonios son difíciles de comprender – hablo con pesar – el dijo que todo cuanto yo amaba... Pero tú hace tiempo dejaste de ser el Alexander que conocí, cambiaste gracias al fuego celestial.

– Técnicamente ya no sé ni lo que soy realmente – aseguro – Ya no soy mortal pero tampoco soy un brujo o demonio para poseer la inmortalidad, Poseo las runas de los Nefilim pero deje de ser como ellos hace mucho.

– En teoría todo lo que ame ya es cenizas Alec.

– En teoría – secundo.

– No te preocupes por mi padre a menos que lo convoque no volverá y créeme, no tengo intenciones hacerlo.

– ¿Seguro? – girándose levemente para ver el rostro del mayor.

– Si, él esta mas ocupado en sus asuntos que en poner atención a lo que hago o dejo de hacer – besando su frente.

– Estamos traicionando un acuerdo hecho a un príncipe infernal, lo sabes ¿no? – emitiendo una ligera risa.

– Si, una terrible y **bella traición** – estrechando más el cuerpo ajeno – tranquilo, pase lo que pase no me separare de ti, nunca más.

– No sabemos qué sucederá en el futuro Magnus, es cierto que ahora podemos disfrutar de la misma eternidad pero – girándose por completo dentro del abrazo – Incluso si sólo _fueran días_ , querría _pasarlos todos contigo_. _¿Significa eso algo_?

– Si, significa que no desperdiciaremos ni un minuto de esta eternidad.

Sus labios se unieron en una dulce caricia, separándose solo cuando el sonido de un portal abriéndose capto su atención. Un joven de piel azul atravesó el mismo, su cabello azabache se podía apreciar desde la distancia pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, eran un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Iba vestido con unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro, una camisa negra y una chamarra del mismo color. Volteo a ver a ambas direcciones hasta que diviso a ambos varones, dibujando una suave sonrisa cuando se encontró con la silueta de su padre.

– Llego – dijo rompiendo el abrazo – Vamos, el está esperando conocerte – alzando su mano para que Magnus la tomara.

– De acuerdo – murmuro tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, bajaron con cuidado la pequeña cuesta. Con cada paso que daba el corazón del brujo comenzaba a latir mas rápido, siempre había considerado como sus hijos a aquellos subterráneos que acogía bajo su mano pero, aquello era completamente diferente, nunca había estado en la vida de aquel joven de piel azul, no estuvo cuando dio sus primeros pasos, dijo su primera palabra, tampoco cuando Alexander decidió adoptarlo como su hijo, por primera vez en siglos un miedo a no saber qué hacer comenzaba a calar en su alma.

– Tranquilo – la suave voz de su amante le llamo – Todo estará bien.

Asintió solo unos segundos antes de detenerse frente al joven que ahora era su hijo. Max lo observaba detenidamente, como si buscara algo, como si pudiera ver en su interior y darse cuenta del nerviosismo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. No fue hasta que el brujo de piel azul sonrió que todo aquel pánico comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

– Padre – llamo a Alec quien soltó la mano de su pareja para abrazar con fuerza al joven brujo de piel azul.

– Te he echado mucho de menos Max – declaro separándose solo un poco para admirar el rostro de su hijo.

– Y yo a ti – afirmo el brujo – pero sabes que mi curiosidad siempre me ha hecho ir y venir.

– Lo sé.

– No volveré a irme tanto tiempo, lo prometo – sonriéndole por unos segundos antes de que su mirada reparara en la figura del brujo de ojos de gato a lado de su padre – Padre… El es…

– Si, así es Max – mirando a su pareja – El es Magnus Bane… Tu otro padre.

La sonrisa de Max se agrando al escuchar la afirmación de los labios de su padre. La emoción del joven era palpable, sus ojos se iluminaron con solo confirmar que aquel hombre, el cual había sido su modelo a seguir desde temprana edad estaba ahí, frente suyo, como siempre había soñado. No contuvo la emoción y dio un paso al frente, abriendo los brazos para abrazas con fuerza al brujo mayor. Magnus simplemente se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato.

– No sabes cuánto había deseado conocerte – susurro.

–... – Magnus simplemente se limito a corresponder el abrazo.

– Padre me contaba de ti cada noche, era como mi cuento personal para ir a dormir – separándose del mayor – eras mi motivación para seguir aprendiendo todo lo que la magia conlleva, quería llegar a ser un poderoso brujo como tú lo eres.

Magnus contemplaba el rostro del brujo menor, podía notar la emoción así como el orgullo en cada palabra que este le dedicaba, no podía comprender como alguien que nunca le conoció podía quererlo de aquel modo, de una forma tan sincera y desinteresada, iluminando su cara con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo observaba, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro que por mucho tiempo hubiese estado buscando. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Max, donde dejo una suave caricia.

– Lo serás Max – dijo con seguridad – Controlar tu magia no es algo sencillo, siempre hay algo que aprender, algo que descifrar, los caminos que los brujos transitan son interminables e inciertos pero, con la guía adecuada pueden ser menos complicados – guiñándole un ojo.

– Aun tengo mucho que aprender pero, ahora que estas aquí estoy seguro que podre hacerlo.

– Lo haremos.

– Lo harán – secundo el Nefilim – tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, sobre todo ahora que no estaré con ustedes por un tiempo.

– ¿Volverás a Idris? – Pregunto su hijo con tristeza – Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no te veo – bajando la mirada.

– ¡Hey! – tomándolo por los hombros – Sera por poco tiempo, tengo que resolver algunas cosas en la clave, dejar todo en orden antes de presentar formalmente mi renuncia ante el consejo además, debo ayudarles a encontrar un candidato idóneo para que tome mi puesto.

– ¿Te retiraras? – observándolo con sorpresa.

– Si, ya es tiempo – declaro – sabes tan bien como yo que todo lo que he hecho hasta hora es para que tanto subterráneos como Nefilims convivieran en paz, mi trabajo termino es hora de que nuevas generaciones continúen el camino… Además, tengo una familia con la cual quiero compartir mi vida – envolviéndolo con sus brazos para estrecharlo fuertemente.

– Eso significa que podremos iniciar ese viaje que me prometiste.

– ¿Viaje? – Pregunto Magnus quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

– Hace tiempo le conté del viaje que habíamos hecho cuando oficializamos nuestra relación – volteando a ver a su amante.

– Oh, ese viaje – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¡Magnus! – sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

– Tranquilo Alexander, era solo una broma.

– Padre me dijo que visitaron muchas ciudades en pocos días pero se vio truncado por la llegada de Camille.

– ¿Te conto de ella? – Max asintió – Si, ella nos causo muchos problemas.

– Pero sin ella no estaríamos aquí – tomando su mano.

– Tienes razón – correspondiendo el gesto – Así que, ¿quieres viajar por el mundo?

– He visitado muchos lugares pero, no es la misma sensación cuando lo haces con tu familia – confeso Max.

– Pueden aprovechar el tiempo que no estaré con ustedes para hacer ese viaje, estoy seguro que es un buen momento para que se conozcan.

– No suena mal – apoyo Magnus – Hay muchos lugares que estoy seguro no has visto aun – haciendo que le rostro del joven brujo se iluminara.

– ¡Sera increíble! – dijo emocionado.

Alexander observaba con alegría a las personas que eran todo su mundo, conversando con emoción. Por un lado estaba el pequeño que había llegado de pronto, sin previo aviso, que cautivo su corazón con una simple mirada y suaves sollozos y, aunque ahora era un joven de más de noventa años seguía siendo el niño que vio crecer. Por el otro, el hombre que más ha amado en toda su existencia, quien hacia latir su corazón de forma desbocada con cada caricia que le prodigaba, quien con cada beso hacia que sus huesos se derritieran como si de mantequilla se tratara. ¿Quién no sería inmensamente feliz a su lado?

Nunca podría olvidar a aquellos que ya no estaban, familia y amigos que ahora no eran más que cenizas así como viejos recuerdos. Extrañaba sus voces así como sus suaves risas, sus enfados y sus enojos, pero sobre todo, el simple hecho de sentirles a su lado. Hoy en día agradecía infinitamente a su hermano, quien si querer había hecho algo por él, le había conferido la posibilidad de vivir el mismo lapso de tiempo que ambos brujos.

Su hermano y parabatai le había dado el regalo más peligroso que cualquier arma habida en el mundo, la inmortalidad era algo que pocos podían soportar, sobre todo si se cargaba de forma solitaria pero, el sacrificio de su otra mitad, le había dado el primer sorbo amargo de aquella maravillosa maldición, esperanza.

– **FIN –**

* * *

Y… Eso es todo, se que algunas cosas me las invente y por mucho pero, hacía tiempo que quería darle al fuego celestial algo mas por hacer, no solo servir como limpiador profundo de impurezas demoniacas. Siempre tuve la creencia que tenía más poder del que vimos en los libros, es un fuego provenido del cielo no creo que fuera utilizado solo para matar demonios con el poder que tiene.

Hice una clara referencia a Wolwerine por que técnicamente es el único X – men inmortal, al menos en ciertas líneas de tiempo de… la inmensidad de comics en los que aparece, en algunos muere pero esa es otra historia.

Agradezco a los que leyeron esto, trate de incluir muchas cosas que han pasado en los libros pero sin que Magnus estuviera presente otras tuve que inventarlas por cuestiones de trama digo, pasaron cien años muchas cosas cambiaron.

En un inicio este fanfic no iba a tener final tan feliz, seria agridulce más por Malec pero, decidí dejar este final y no ponerles a llorar, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en escribir ese final y dejarlo como une extra en este fanfic.

No creo ganar, hay muchas personas con más talento pero… Me gusto escribir esto, darle ese final que muchas de nosotras esperamos por parte de Cassie, decidí no utilizar vampirismo, magia negra, ni referencias a otras sagas o historias viejas donde encuentran a Merlín y les da la poción de la inmortalidad… Que no estaría mal escribir que Merlín conoce a Magnus… Debo apuntar eso para futuros fanfic.

En fin divague mucho, muchas gracias a ti por leer este remedo de historia, espero te haya gustado, me dejes tu comentario si te gusto, se crees que debería mejorar algo, cualquier cosa para ir cambiando mi forma de escribir.

Gracias y suerte mis queridos Malec Shippers 3


	5. Capitulo V: Final Alternativo

.

* * *

─ **Final Alternativo ─**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo es el final original que planeaba darle a la historia el cual, muy alegre... No era, por lo cual es decisión de usted amable lector leerlo, no aseguro que le hará llorar, no aseguro que le haga sufrir pero si aseguro que querrá patearme por semejante final jajaja

Debo aclarar que es la misma escena a partir de que Magnus y Alec entran al loft, obviamente algunas partes van a cambiar y otras se mantienen, llegando a esa conclusión.

Si aun así quieres continuar, a sabiendas que no te va a gustar... Adelante, advertido estas.

* * *

Ya pasaba más de las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta del Loft se abrió, un puñado de hermosos recuerdos le golpeo de pronto. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que había pisado aquel lugar, cuando se encerraba en la antigua habitación que compartía con su novio para soltarse a llorar por su perdida. Cuando Isabelle tuvo que crear un portal hacia el Loft y sacarle de ahí por la depresión que un tiempo estuvo pasando. Si no hubiese sido por su hermana, quien estaba pasando por lo mismo, no sabría con claridad donde estaría ahora.

No negaba que el lugar le resultaba doloroso eso era evidente, aun cuando había superado la pérdida, aun cuando el dolor se volvió un recuerdo soportable, volver a ese piso se volvió insoportable, abandonándolo junto con presidente Miau tras dos años de la separación. Volver nunca se le cruzo por la mente pero, tener a Magnus a su lado, como tantas noches soñó era una buena razón para hacerlo.

– Nunca pensé que el lugar estuviera tan… – hablo Magnus tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

– ¿Ordenado? – contesto el de ojos azules, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el sofá de la sala.

– Si, cuando volví imagine que mi Loft ya seria cenizas o, parte de los bienes de alguien más.

– Catarina se encargo de todo, decorarlo, mantenerlo limpio, del mantenimiento pero sobre todo de que contara con la suficiente seguridad para evitar algún robo innecesario – dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

– ¿Solo ella? – acercándose al azabache.

– Si… – juntando sus manos para apretarlas con fuerza – El dolor era insoportable, estar en este lugar me recordaba que ya no estabas aquí así que…

– Te fuiste – sentándose a su lado, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla del menor.

– Junto con presidente – confeso con una leve sonrisa – no puedo negar que al inicio le resulto difícil adaptarse al instituto pero, después de algunos días lo recorría felizmente.

– Presidente tenía la costumbre de adaptarse a cualquier lugar al que lo llevaba.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Vivió bien?

– Lo hizo, creció, engordo – riéndose – tuvo pequeño gatitos que corrían por todo el instituto.

– Me imagino que volvían locos a los demás.

– Si, pero lo dejaban pasar esos gatitos daban alegría al instituto, el cual comenzó a llenarse de Nefilims.

– ¿Cuánto…?

– Dieciocho años.

– ¿Tantos?

– Según me comento Clary un gato vive entre diez a dieciocho años dependiendo de cómo vivan – aclaro – fue feliz, sufrí su muerte pero… Sus hijos compensaron eso.

– Y actualmente...

– El actual tátara… En fin el actual nieto de presidente es la mascota del instituto.

– ¿Cómo le pusieron? – pasando sus brazo por el hombro del menor para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

– Presidente Miau Segundo – mirándolo a los ojos – no me preguntes, la tátara nieta de Isabelle se lo puso, dijo que era en honor al primer presidente.

– Nunca podría imaginarme a Mi pequeña mascota como abuelo – soltando una ligera risa de solo pensarlo.

– Deberías, porque lo es.

El silencio se instalo en el ambiente un par de minutos antes de que la voz del brujo lo rompiera.

– Alexander – lo llamo – Lamento lo que sucedió, si hubiese habido otra forma, si hubiese encontrado otra manera de salir de ahí yo…

El Nefilim se giro sobre su lugar, tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos para dejar que sus miradas se encontraran, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

– Escúchame… Nunca ¿me estas escuchando? –El brujo asintió – nunca te he culpado por lo que sucedió Magnus, hiciste lo que creías correcto, creíste que solo así podrías salvarnos, hiciste un enorme sacrificio por aquellos que te importaban… Por salvarme la vida – pegando su frente con la de el – te odie por un tiempo – confeso – cada noche te preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – Tratando de evitar las lagrimas – pero nunca había respuesta, con el tiempo acepte que tu sacrificio es el mismo que yo hubiese hecho por salvarte… Cuando amas, los más grandes sacrificios son pocos si de salvarle se trata – acercando sus labios a los de mayor – por eso el amor que te tengo creció con cada día que pasaba – posando por unos segundos sus labios sobre los del contrario.

– Alexander... Lo haría un millón de veces sin pensarlo.

– Yo también.

– Se que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar pero... La que me inquieta por ahora es la razón por la que sigues aquí – El de ojos azules frunció el ceño – No me malentiendas, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés aquí, conmigo, es solo que… Alexander, ningún mortal ha vivido tanto mucho menos con la apariencia de un joven de veinte años. A menos que seas un brujo o en su defecto un vampiro – mirándole de arriba abajo – no eres un vampiro ¿cierto?

– Si lo fuera creo que mi temperatura corporal te lo hubiera dicho – soltó una pequeña risa.

– Lo siento es solo que no encuentro alguna forma para ello, salvo lo primero que mencione o la magia negra y tu alguna vez mencionaste que eso no te atraía.

– No soy un vampiro, tampoco un brujo creo que el simple hecho de que mis runas sigan en mi piel – mostrando su brazo – es prueba suficiente de ello, tampoco use magia negra eso va en contra de todo lo que creo y jure proteger.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo?

– ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra Sebastián en Edom?

– Lo recuerdo, demasiado bien para mi gusto.

– Aun tengo pesadillas por ello – dijo Alec mordiéndose el labio inferior – cada noche sueño con esa batalla.

– No eres el único.

– Recuerdo vívidamente ese día, Clary nunca nos dijo que extrajo el fuego celestial del cuerpo de Jace – volteando a ver a al brujo – creyeron que esa era la única forma de matarle pero… Cuando Ella le clavo la daga y el fuego contenido en allá lo envolvió, creímos por un minuto que su plan secreto había funcionado, ver a Sebastián solo con un pequeño holló en su costado izquierdo, el cual se regenero por el poder de Lilith en esa dimensión nunca estuvo en sus planes.

– Un plan que debieron compartir, nunca sabes que puede suceder y menos en esa dimensión.

– No puedo negarlo.

– Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Jace finalmente lo mato.

– Si, acosta de su propia vida – llevando su mano hacia el lugar donde estaba su vieja runa parabatai –Cuando sucedió eso ¿recuerdas como Sebastián nos mando a volar por los aires?

– Si, supuse que eso tuvo que ver con mi padre, Sebastián no podía utilizar la magia.

– Por unos instantes nos separaron, Clary, Jace, Simón y yo quedamos en la parte izquierda del lugar mientras…

– Joselyn, Isabelle, Luke y yo en la derecha.

– No podíamos vernos por los enormes bloques de piedra frente a nosotros, durante la caída… Un demonio que había sobrevivo al poder de la espada Skeptron, surgió de entre los escombros y atravesó mi costado derecho.

– ¿Qué? – mirando con sorpresa el rostro del contrario.

– Jace lo hizo cenizas.

– ...

– Las iratzes no funcionaban – confeso –

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

– Estabas demasiado débil como para usar tu magia y sanarme Magnus.

– Aun así yo…

– Me estaba muriendo – confeso en un susurro – la sangre estaba emanando de la herida, mi visión estaba volviéndose borrosa, por un instante Jace considero pedirle a Simón que me convirtiera.

– Quería salvarte la vida.

– Me negué, quizás piensas que estaba loco para hacer eso.

– No, te conozco, ser un vampiro es algo que no deseabas.

– Jace me tomo entre sus brazos, podía escuchar los sollozos que soltaba – apoyándose sobre el hombro del brujo – Su parabatai se moría en sus brazos, Sebastián estaba por matarnos, no teníamos como salir de aquel lugar… No era un cuadro muy bonito ¿no crees?

– No, no lo era – apoyando su cabeza sobre la del ojiazul.

– Fue en ese momento que Jace apoyo su mano sobre la herida y…

– ¿Y?

– No sabemos qué sucedió en realidad, supongo que era tal la desesperación de Jace por salvarme que, el fuego celestial que aun estaba dentro de sí apareció de repente pero en vez de envolverlo… Se dirigió hacia la herida.

– Pero Clary extrajo todo con la runa que creo ¿Cómo es posible que el fuego celestial siguiera en Jace?

– Al parecer la runa no extrajo todo el fuego celestial, solo contuvo la mitad de él en la daga.

– …

– Según Simón, noto como las runas de nuestro lazo parabatai se iluminaron en eso momento ya que su luz se podía distinguir por sobre la tela.

– Eso es extraño, aunque el hecho de que Jace tuviera el fuego celestial en su interior ya era algo inusual para empezar.

– Lo sé.

" _Por favor, quédate conmigo Alec… No puedes morir, no debes morir, juraste vivir a mi lado, combatir codo a codo en cada batalla… Lo juraste por el ángel, no voy a permitir que te vayas y me dejes solo"_

" _Jace…"_

 _"No vas a morir"_

– ¿Qué sucedió después? – pregunto devolviéndolo a la realidad.

– La herida se cerró completamente, como si nunca hubiese existido.

– Alexander…

– Lo que sucedió después ya lo sabes, Jace se enfrento a Sebastián, luchamos todos contra él pero… – bajando la mirada por el recuerdo – finalmente el se sacrifico para detenerle.

– Se que es difícil para ti recordar como tu parabatai murió Alexander, el vinculo que los unía era algo indescriptible y su pérdida debió partir el alma.

– Lo hizo, mientras él era consumido por el fuego celestial junto con Sebastián una parte de mi se moría, una parte de mi se volvía… Nada.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer las cuales recorrieron sus mejillas sin querer detenerse. El recuerdo de aquel incidente era algo que lo tenía marcado como si hubiese sido hecho a fuego vivo. Ver a su hermano pedirle perdón por lo que haría era algo que jamás olvidaría, el cómo sujetaba con fuerza a Sebastián por la espalda antes de envolverse por completo con el fuego celestial, haciendo explotar el lugar. Cenizas era lo único que encontraron tras ser disparados por la explosión, no había rastros de Sebastián ni de su hermano solo un montón de polvo de lo que alguna vez fue su parabatai.

– Esa noche perdí no solo a mi parabatai, mi hermano, mi compañero en batallas… También te perdí a ti – acariciando la mejilla de su amor – Me sentía tan perdido, por muchos días estuve sin salir de mi habitación en el instituto.

– Comprendo lo que pasabas Alexander, la pérdida es algo con lo que no estamos acostumbrados a vivir – Besando la cabeza del Nefilim – ¿Tiene que ver tu inmortalidad con lo que sucedió con el fuego celestial?

– Si… Los años pasaron raudamente, todos cambiaban, poco a poco me convertía en tío, en maestro, en aliado y en líder pero, note que la mayoría de mis amigos comenzaban a envejecer mientras que yo…

– Seguías igual de joven, como cuando te conocí.

– Fue por eso que decidí ir a ver a los hermanos silenciosos – relamiéndose los labios – Después de verificar todos sus estudios determinaron que la razón de mi no envejecimiento era el fuego celestial. Al parecer cuando Jace cerró la herida con él, este se introdujo en mi cuerpo, al no tener la misma cantidad de sangre de ángel que Jace este solo se mantuvo inactivo dentro de mi sistema, cuando comenzaba a cambiar el fuego celestial se activaba, regenerando cada célula que moría por el paso del tiempo.

– Curación regenerativa – afirmo – ¿eso te produjo el fuego celestial?

– A esa conclusión llegaron, el fuego celestial hace que me cure extremadamente rápido y sea inmune a las enfermedades. Al generarse mis células hace casi imposible que envejezca.

– Pero, el fuego celestial es imposible de controlar – aseguro mirándole con confusión – Jace tuvo muchos problemas por él.

– Nuestra runa parabatai – aclaro levantándose la camisa que traía puesta para mostrar la runa que, ahora era un pálido símbolo en su piel – nuestro vínculo sagrado fue como el interruptor que lo controla, cuando una célula muere, la runa se activa haciendo que el fuego celestial se manifieste dentro de mi sistema, que duerme dentro de mi sangre.

– Quien lo diría, ahora eres como esos personajes inventados por mundanos – dejando escapar una leve risa.

– Ni siquiera lo vuelvas mencionar, cuando los demás se enteraron sobre todo Simón, dijo _"Oh, ¡por el ángel! He conocido a Wolwerine en persona"_ – dramatizando con sus manos.

– Bueno, es una buena referencia, mundana, pero una buena referencia al fin al cabo.

– Muy gracioso – mirándole de reojo.

– Entonces… ¿Eres inmortal?

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar aquella pregunta, comenzó a jugar con sus manos inconscientemente mientras los nervios comenzaban a invadirle ¿cómo podía tratar el tema sin que le resultase doloroso a la persona que amaba?. Trago con fuerza, cerrando solo unos momentos sus ojos, buscando tranquilizar su agitado corazón así como sus nervios.

─ ¿Alexander?

Giro su cabeza para enfocar el rostro amado, dedicando una sutil sonrisa.

– Se podría decir... ─ contesto sin ánimo ─ El fuego celestial cura cualquier herida hecha por un demonio excepto las que me hago por alguna arma.

– Tiene sentido, el fuego celestial elimina cualquier rastro de corrupción demoniaca.

– Puedo morir – dijo con sinceridad – pero solo por una herida hecha por alguna arma y que esta sea mortal, el fuego celestial hará lo que sea para mantenerme vivo un tiempo considerable para que me curen pero si no se hace a tiempo…

– Morirás – terminando la frase del menor.

– Excepto claro que me… Bueno… la cabeza – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Creo que eso es obvio, nadie puede vivir sin ella Alexander.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por el último comentario del brujo, al imaginarse aquel escenario sin poder evitarlo. Magnus se mantuvo en silencio tras aquel gracioso pensamiento, recordándose que desde que habían llegado a su loft no tomaron nada para acompañar la charla. Se levanto de su lugar con algo de frustración, dejar al Nefilim era algo que no deseaba aunque eso significase solo escasos minutos, si bien podía chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer diferentes tipos de bebidas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro pero, conociendo al ojiazul, este le reñiría por utilizar su magia en algo personal.

– Alexander – le llamo.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Deseas tomar algo?

– Un café estaría bien para mí.

Asintió al escuchar su respuesta, encaminándose hacia la pequeña cocina del Loft donde desapareció segundos después. Alec aprovecho aquel momento en soledad para pensar todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día, cuando despertó aquella mañana imagino verse en su oficina en Idris, revisando cuando reporte o documento el consejo le enviaba, firmando aquellos que creía convenientes mientras que los que no, simplemente los devolvía a su respectivo dueño, de forma que todo estuviera en orden. Nunca cruzo su mente que volvería a ver al hombre que amaba, sobre todo por que técnicamente aun continuaba con vida... Pero, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que quizás, el padre de Magnus sabía lo que pasaba con él y con el fin de hacer sufrir a su hijo, le envió de vuelta cuando la situación en la que se encontraba no era nada agradable.

– Esto pareciera un terrible sueño – bajando la mirada mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Al escuchar un par de pasos nuevamente acercarse hacia su dirección levanto la vista, su amado brujo caminaba hacia él con dos tazas de humeante café, un aroma que trajo con el miles de entrañables recuerdos, de mañanas frías, besos dulces y cálidos abrazos. Tomo la taza que le correspondía, observando su reflejo en el mismo mientras el peso del cuerpo del contrario se hundía a lado suyo.

– Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – tomando un sorbo de su café.

– Puedes preguntar lo que sea Magnus.

– Es un tema complicado – respirando profundamente – pero necesario – percatándose de la intensa mirada que el Nefilim le dedicaba – ¿Como afrontaste el hecho de que Tenias que ver morir a los demás? – Pregunto con temor.

– Si, complicada pregunta – imitando al brujo al llevar su taza de café hacia sus labios para tomar un poco de su contenido.

– No necesitas contestar, es un tema delicado.

– No – bajando la taza de café – Es solo que… No sé que responder realmente, el dolor aun persiste – deslizando su dedo pulgar por la porcelana de la taza – tantos recuerdos de personas amadas que ya no están… Ahora comprendo lo que significa cargar a cuestas lo que la inmortalidad es.

Magnus dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa de centro para pasar su brazo por los hombros del menor y estrecharlo contra si, tratando de reconfortarlo con aquel simple gesto.

– Aun sufro la perdida de todos, sobre todo la de Isabelle – dejando que el calor corporal del contrario lo consolara – ella siempre fue mi confidente, mi soporte, era quien siempre me mantenía de pie cuando me caía por la tristeza… En ocasiones me siento perdido sin su compañía.

– Te entiendo – contesto con tristeza – Pero fue feliz, es lo importante Alexander.

– Lo fue, y ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cada día me decía que todo lo que vivimos no fue tan malo... Al menos para algunos.

– No todos pueden tener ese final feliz de cuento que muchos esperan.

– No quería un cuento de feliz… Solo quería ver felices a quienes amaba.

– Lo sé – apoyando su rostro sobre los cabellos oscuros del contrario, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían – Supe que fuiste el padrino del hijo de Clary – hablo tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Lo fui, nunca imagine que Clary me lo pidiera sinceramente mucho menos que le diera mi nombre a su hijo.

– Imagino que fue todo un reto tratar con un pequeño Herondale tan parecido a Jace.

– Increíblemente... No lo fue, quizás Will era parecido a Jace en muchos aspectos pero, heredo la prudencia de los Fairchild así que eso ayudo en su entrenamiento.

– No puedo imaginarme a un Herondale ser de esa forma.

– Lo sé, es increíble... Pero lo es aun más que me llamara Papá Alec hasta el último día de su vida.

– ¿Te llamaba de ese modo?

– Lo hacía, durante su infancia pensé que era por la edad, su padre murió antes de que naciera así que, al ser la única figura paterna constante en su vida dentro del instituto aun cuando conviva con Luke o Simón nunca les llamo así, quizás ayudo a que el me llamara de esa forma que nunca le deje solo.

– Debió quererte mucho Alexander.

– Lo hizo, una vez, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad le pregunte por que continuaba diciéndome de esa forma.

" _¿Por qué te llamo de ese modo? ¿No es obvio? Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, aun cuando tío Simón o el abuelo Luke siempre estaban ahí para mi, el que siempre estuvo constantemente fuiste tú, cada noche cuando dormía y mi madre no estaba en el instituto tu venias a por mí, me constabas un cuento de tierras lejanas o simplemente me arrullabas con esa nana que abuela Maryse te cantaba de niño, cuando me caía me ayudaste a levantarme, cuando obtuve mi primera runa fuiste el primero en felicitarme, fuiste quien me enseño a luchar, quien me enseño todo acerca de nuestra raza pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estoy seguro que mi padre, donde quiera que este, no dejaría que considerara como un padre a nadie más que no fuera su adorado hermano y parabatai"_

El Nefilim sonrió ante ese breve recuerdo.

– ¿Alexander? – le llamo al ver como se había perdido dentro de sus pensamientos.

– El dijo que… Yo era alguien importante en su vida y que Jace no dejaría que alguien más tomara su lugar más que su hermano y parabatai – regresando a ver al mayor.

– Quizás Jace y yo no tuvimos una gran amistad mientras vivió pero, secundo lo dicho por su hijo… Nadie más tomaría ese lugar que no fueras tú.

Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del contrario olvidándose por completo del tiempo o el lugar en el que se encontraban, solo existían ellos dos así como los sentimientos que aún permanecían dentro de sus corazones. Alexander llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del brujo, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, respirando el aliento del contrario conforme la distancia su fue acortando, solo se detuvieron cuando escasos milímetros distanciaban sus labios. Una sonrisa aprecio en sus rostros antes de que sus bocas colisionaran por completo y la deliciosa sensación de beber de los labios del otro por fin se concretó.

Continuaron besándose entre lentas y suaves caricias, con calma la temperatura de sus cuerpo comenzó aumentar, aquel deseo ahogado en lo más profundo de su ser lentamente emprendió su camino hacia el exterior con la firme intención de recordarles la necesidad que tenían del otro. Las manos del Nefilim se deslizaron con rapidez hacia la camisa del brujo, tratando con cierta torpeza abrir el primer botón de la misma, acción que provoco que el mayor rompiera el beso que compartían para mirarle un par de segundos y posar sus manos sobre las del ojiazul.

– ¿Te quedaras? – respirando profundamente.

– ¿Quieres que pase la noche? – conteniendo un jadeo.

– Solo si tu… Solo si es lo que deseas – enfocando su vista sobre los ojos azules del contrario.

– Magnus… ¿Por qué no querría? – Pegando su frente con la de su amado – ¿Por qué no te querría?

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, aquella suave caricia era diferente a cualquiera que hubiesen probado en el pasado. Aquel simple gesto transmitía todos aquellos sentimientos que durante muchos años guardaron en sus almas, dentro de sus pensamientos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, de forma lenta y sin prisa, como si se tratara de la primera vez que aquel deseo comenzara a aflorar en su ser. Rompieron el beso, una sola mirada era suficiente para saber que necesitaban estar juntos, sentirse piel con piel. Las camisas de ambos finalmente cayeron al suelo cuando se vieron fuera del cuerpo de su dueño, el Nefilim paso sus manos por el cuello de su amante pero este, al percatarse de ciertas manchas oscuras, parecidas a quemaduras que diferían mucho de las runas dibujadas en su piel, lo tomo por los brazos para separarle mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de preocupación.

─ Alexander... ¿Pero qué...?

─ ...

─ ¿Que significa esto? ─ observando cada mancha, hasta que se dio cuenta que no solo el pecho del menor las contenía.

─ Te explicare todo ─ aseguro con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo ─ por ahora quiero volver a estar contigo.

El brujo contuvo el aliento por unos momentos, la preocupación por ver el cuerpo de su amado de aquella forma le preocupaba, podía notar cierto miedo en la mirada azul de este pero ¿cómo decirle que no cuando su propio cuerpo le pedía volver a fundirse en el otro?. Capturo los labios del contrario, probando la dulce esencia que estos poseían, el ojiazul acariciaba el cabello de su amante mientras disfrutaba de la caricia. Un breve gemido de frustración se escucho proveniente de su garganta cuando los labios del brujo se separaron de los suyos, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando la mirada chocolate del glamour de este había desaparecido y en su lugar los ojos de gato que tanto amaba se hicieron presentes.

– Extrañaba tus ojos.

– ¿Era lo único que extrañabas? – besando sus labios, olvidándose solo por un momento por la preocupación que se instalo en su pecho.

– Extrañe todo de ti – confeso.

– Alexander se que aun tenemos cosas por hablar pero… – soltando un leve jadeo por la cercanía del cuerpo del Nefilim.

– Lo sé pero… – elevando su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla del brujo – Solo quiero sentirte, recuperar todo este tiempo que perdimos al estar separados.

Magnus sonrió de forma sincera, acuno el rostro del Nefilim bajo su cuerpo, atrayéndolo para besarlo con pasión, atrás había quedado aquella dulzura inicial, todas sus inseguridades respecto a tomar con calma aquel momento desaparecieron. Alexander necesitaba sentirle tanto como él, reclamar cada centímetro de piel nuevamente, recordarle que cada suspiro, cada gemido proveniente de sus labios era causados por el. Rompió el beso, separándose del menor para levantarse.

– ¿Magnus? – le llamo con confusión.

– Ven – alzando su mano para que la tomara.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

– Si, no pienso hacerte el amor en el sofá – aclaro ayudando al Nefilim para que se levantara del sofá.

–… – sonrojándose ligeramente por la declaración.

El brujo comenzó a caminar, jalándolo levemente de la mano, digiriéndole por el pasillo, un camino que Alexander conocía perfectamente sin necesidad que alguien guiase. Había pasado muchas noches en aquella habitación, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su novio envolverlo al dormir, cuando yacían bajo el embrujo de la pasión. Se detuvieron una vez llegaron a la puerta de aquel lugar, el brujo la abrió mostrando que la decoración no había cambiado en absoluto.

– ¿Recuerdas – girándose para encarar a su amante – La última vez que estuvimos en este lugar?

– Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – sujetando los brazos del mayor mientras este envolvía su cintura.

– Hicimos el amor con cuidado – dirigiendo sus labios hacia el cuello del azabache – sin prisa, tomándonos el tiempo para tocarnos – besando la piel de aquella zona.

– Estabas herido – dijo soltando pequeños jadeos por la sensación en su cuello – no podíamos ser muy rudos o te lastimarías…

– Ahora no lo estoy – haciéndoles girar sobre sus pies – no necesitamos ir lento – empujando al Nefilim para que caminara hacia la cama sin que sus cuerpos se separaran.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón cuando las piernas del menor toparon con el mismo, los labios de su amante comenzaron a defender por cuello, dejando un suave camino de húmedos besos sobre la piel hasta llegar a su vientre. Con cada beso ligeros gemidos escapaban de su garganta, el cual se intensifico cuando la mano del mismo se posó sobre su entrepierna, acariciando la zona por sobre la tela.

– Magnus – dijo en un gemido.

– Solo disfruta – escucho decir al brujo.

Magnus se dedicó a mimar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, dejando que sus labios marcaran como suya aquella piel que se exponía ante él. Su mano continuaba acariciando a su pareja, mientras que, con la mano libre, tomaba el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo, bajando el cierre del mismo. Escucho como su ojiazul soltó un suave gemido producto de sus acciones, se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugaba con el elástico de la ropa interior del menor.

– Magnus... Por favor...

– Por favor ¿qué? – dijo a sabiendas de las atenciones que su amante estaba conteniendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no dejar escapar ningún sonido proveniente de su boca, las sensaciones que el brujo prodigaba en su cuerpo lentamente estaban robándole el aliento y la cordura. Conocía a su pareja, sabía perfectamente que jugaría con su cuerpo, llevándole a la locura, haciendo que rogara por una liberación que este no le daría hasta verle totalmente sumido en la lujuria. Trago con fuerza fijando sus ojos sobre los del mayor, quien solo se dedicaba a contemplarlo con aquella calma infinita tan propia de él.

El de ojos de gato simplemente sonrió al ver el estado del Nefilim, verle intentar contenerse, mantener su mente lejos de aquello que la perturbara pero, el con sus miles de años de experiencia sabia que tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar preso del éxtasis. Con calma comenzó a bajar los pantalones así como al ropa interior de su amado, dándose cuenta que las quemaduras antes vistas se extendían por todo el cuerpo ajeno, haciendo caso omiso de su mal presentimiento, uno que se acrecentaba cada vez con más fuerza, se concentró en recordarle al menor cuando le había extrañado.

– Mags...

– ¿Si, Alexander? – rodeo con su mano la superficie del miembro del menor.

– No...

– ¿No?

– ...

– ¿No quieres que haga esto? – Tomo con cuidado la virilidad de su amante, masajeando toda su longitud, provocando que peños espasmos de placer recorrieran el cuerpo del mismo.

–... – dejo caer su cabeza del lado izquierda, apretando con ambas manos las sabanas.

– ¿O esto? – llevando su mano libre hacia la parte inferior de su miembro, donde realizo la misma tarea.

– Mags... – dejo escapar el nombre del brujo en un murmullo.

– Dime Alexander ¿qué es lo que no deseas? – Bajando su rostro hacia su vientre, dejando unos pequeños besos sobre la piel caliente del Nefilim.

– Mags... – hablo entrecortadamente incorporándose levemente – Por favor...

Sin darle tiempo a poder hablar Magnus desplazo sus labios hacia el miembro del Nefilim quien soltó un fuerte gemido cuando la cálida lengua de su pareja comenzó a deslizarse por toda su longitud. Alec se limito simplemente a jadear por el placer prodigado en su zona baja. Magnus continuaba su labor, deleitándose con todo el coro de sonidos que su amado soltaba con cada movimiento de su lengua, fue durante aquella hermosa sinfonía que decidió que quería escuchar mas de aquella melodía, engullendo por completo el miembro del Nefilim en su boca, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo levemente la longitud en su boca, creando una fricción que arranco fuertes y largos gemidos del menor.

– ¡Magnus!

Alec se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, el placer que su amante le daba comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, nublarle todos los sentidos que su poca cordura aun poseía. Su respiración se volvió más agitada, su vista no lograba enfocar con claridad y sus gemidos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación, algo que quizás lo avergonzaría sin pensarlo pero, en aquel momento, la vergüenza era lo último en lo que su mente estaba pensando.

– Mags... Mags... – se incorporo como pudo sobre el colchón, llevando su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del brujo, acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos mientras este seguía en su labor.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo siendo llevado por aquella espiral llamado placer, solo sentía que podía volverse loco de placer, derretirse como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de mantequilla. El clímax estaba cerca, lo podía percibir en su vientre haciéndose paso con fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse, de no terminar en la boca de su amado pero el placer estaba nublándole todo lo que la razón debía imponer.

– Magnus – le llamo en un ligero Jadeo – Ya... Basta... Estoy por...

Aun cuando el Nefilim le llamo en aquel ruego continuo bombeando sobre aquel miembro que poco a poco comenzaba creer dentro de su boca producto del inminente final. Podía sentir las manos de Alexander sobre su cabeza, tratando de apartarle antes de que el orgasmo lo golpeara pero, si algo siempre le había caracterizado era su constante obstinación en algunas cosas sobre todo cuando se trataba de compartir la cama con alguien más. Detuvo todo movimiento cuando el caliente y espeso líquido comenzó hacerse presente en su boca acompañado con un fuerte gemido por parte del Nefilim, quien cayó laxo al colchón tras aquel orgasmo.

Magnus se aparto de su lugar, observando aquel hermoso cuerpo que tantas noches había sido marcado como suyo. Se relamió los labios, borrando todo rastro de las esencia del menor en su boca, tragando segundos después el contenido del orgasmo del mismo, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ser testigo de lo que su trabajo había hecho.

– Alexander – le llamo, colocándose por encima del cuerpo del menor – ¿te encuentras bien?

El azabache simplemente asintió sin abrir los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? No tenemos que seguir si no lo deseas.

– No – contesto con la voz algo rasposa por el esfuerzo – No deseo parar Mags.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces con la intención de poder enfocar mejor su entorno topándose con los ojos de gato del hombre que amaba. Una suave sonrisa afloro en su rostro al tenerle ahí, sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo los últimos vestigios de aquel orgasmo. Elevo sus manos para tomar el rostro contrario para acercarlo y besar sus labios.

– Deseo hacer el amor contigo – volviendo a capturar sus labios.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, propia de su raza, les hizo girar sobre el colchón, siendo ahora el azabache quien estaba sobre su amado. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa...

– Alexander – dijo Magnus.

– Esto aun no acabado ¿lo sabes verdad? – el brujo asintió – es bueno que lo sepas porque… – alcanzando su pantalón – que para su buena suerte, había caído justo al lado de la cama – de donde extrajo su estela, con la cual comenzó a dibujar una runa que Magnus conocía perfectamente – Esta runa no desaparecerá pronto.

– Y no sabes cómo me pone que portes esa runa – riendo ligeramente al observar la runa de resistencia recién hecha sobre la piel del otro.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios y dejando su estela en alguna parte de la cama, atrajo nuevamente el rostro del brujo hacia sí para poder beber nuevamente de sus labios, perdiéndose por completo en aquella locura que era entregarse al hombre que amaba. Dejándose llevar por aquella sensación movió sus caderas, de forma que su entrepierna roso levemente la del mayor, arrancando del mismo sonoros gemidos por el placer de aquella mínima caricia.

– Te amo –murmuro dentro del beso sin dejar de moverse encima del cuerpo de su novio – Te deseo…

Magnus jadeó suavemente ante el provocador roce del Nefilim, y pronto él mismo movió las caderas buscando incrementar aquella danza.

– Yo también te deseo… No sabes cuánto – Pasó las manos por su espalda acariciando cada extensión de piel a la que tenía acceso, delineo con sus dedos las nuevas y viejas runas que se encontraba en aquella zona, recordando vívidamente las muchas veces que había hecho eso.

La temperatura del cuerpo del Nefilim pronto término por lanzar el poco raciocinio recuperado en alguna parte de su mente, ahora su cuerpo se movía por el deseo de fundirse en la piel del otro mientras disfrutaba la danza que sus caderas mantenían en aquellos instantes. Sus manos se deslizaron por el suave pecho de su pareja hasta llegar a su vientre donde se detuvo por unos instantes a dibujar con una de sus dedos el área donde debería estar el ombligo. Tras su leve jugueteo llevo sus dedos la orilla de su pantalón donde con calma comenzó a abrir el botón siguiendo con el cierre del mismo, contemplando como él miembro del brujo poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

– Al parecer alguien está un poco animado – dijo en un murmullo dirigiendo sus mirada hacia el rostro del brujo.

– En mi defensa puedo decir que todo es gracias a ti – Sonrió dejando que Alec le tocase como él lo deseara.

Con cuidado y sin apartar sus ojos del rostro amado comenzó a bajar las últimas prendas que mantenían cubierto el hermoso cuerpo que tanto deseaba tocar, lanzando ambas prendas hacia algún lugar de la habitación una vez que estas le abandonaron. Soltó una débil risa antes de tomar entre sus manos la creciente erección frente suya, bajando con lentitud su rostro hacia la misa, lamiendo con suma lentitud la punta del miembro del mayor, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que aquella simple acción provocaban en su amante, repitiéndolo en varias ocasiones, lamiendo y succionando la longitud que tenía entre sus manos, masajeando con cuidado la base. Le encantaba escuchar aquellos sonidos y percatarse del estremecimiento del cuerpo del mayor ante sus caricias.

Hacía mucho, cuando ambas compartían aquel tipo de intimidad, había descubierto que brindarle placer a su pareja lo excitaba más de lo que había imaginado, hacerle soltar aquel coro de sonidos lo estimulaba a tal punto que no tenia forma de explicarlo siquiera. Sin darle tiempo a protestar de alguna forma a su pareja lo engullo por completo, subiendo y bajando sobre de él, succionándolo en los momentos adecuados tratando de brindarle más placer del que pudiera ser capaz de soportar, como una pequeña replica de lo que el brujo había provocado en su propia piel minuto atrás.

Magnus aferró las manos a la sábana bajo suyo, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente al tiempo que luchaba con el impulso de mover las caderas buscando incrementar el contacto de la exquisita boca con esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. No podía evitarlo, soltaba gemidos y jadeos, le encantaban los movimientos del otro, la manera en que le hacía estremecer. Recordaba con claridad las primeras veces que habían llegado a compartir la cama, los titubeos así como la inexperiencia característica de la primera vez pero, ahora todo era diferente su Nefilim había aprendido como hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza, ahora sabía con claridad lo que hacía y lo que deseaba hacer.

Magnus sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir con aquel ritmo, el clímax se podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, golpeándolo con fuerza, arrebatándole la cordura y los sentidos. Cuando sintió que estaba por acabar tomó al joven de la maraña de suaves cabellos oscuros para que terminase su labor sobre su zona baja. Alexander lo miro con confusión durante unos segundos puesto que su trabajo había sido detenido sin previo aviso, pensando por un minuto que quizás había hecho algo mal aun cuando los gemidos del mayor le habían dicho lo contrario.

–Magnus… ¿Qué?

– Aun no cariño – contesto al escucharle, notando ese tinte de duda en su voz – No quiero terminar dentro de tu boca – le dedicó una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que trataba de normalizar un poco su respiración. Tirando de nuevo de su cabello, lo hizo subir para besarle con fuerza, rodando sobre la cama para volver a colocarse sobre su cuerpo.

El de ojos azules llevo sus manos a la espalda del mayor acariciándola ligeramente mientras de forma inconsciente abrió sus piernas para que su amante se colara entre ellas, logrando con aquello que ambos miembros se rozaran íntimamente haciéndoles gemir por el contacto – Soy todo tuyo – susurro separando sus labios para llevar sus labios hacia su oído izquierdo – Al menos por hoy, la próxima vez serás tu el que este debajo mío rogándome por mas – mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y succionarla levemente.

El brujo Jadeó cuando sintió la suave mordida sobre su lóbulo pero no tardó en buscar la boca del contrario de nuevo, disfrutando de los labios algo hinchados por la cantidad de beses que se habían besado durante los últimos minutos. Alzo su mano libre para chasquear sus dedos, de donde apareció envuelto en llamas azules dos objetos que Alexander conocía perfectamente.

– Sabes que no me agrada que uses la magia para uso personal – separando sus labios solo un par de centímetros.

– Creo que por esta vez podemos hacer de cuenta que ya estaban en el cajón del buro.

Se separo solo un poco del cuerpo bajo suyo para tomar el bote y dejar que su contenido se deslizara hasta llegar a sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha una vez que lo hubo abierto. Tras percatarse que sus dedos estaban cubiertos por aquella sustancia guio sus ahora húmedos dedos hacia los glúteos del Nefilim, tanteando sobre de ellas hasta que encontró el lugar que buscaba.

El moreno lo observaba sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que su amante hacia ¿Cómo era posible que alguien podía llegar a ser tan sensual y sexy incluso mientras abría un bote de lubricante? Su respiración se detuvo por una milésima de segundos cuando sintió aquel par de dígitos rozar sus glúteos, buscando con interés la culminación de los mismos. Tras un ligero gemido producto de la presión de los mismos y una mirada por parte del mayor, simplemente asintió, levantando un poco su cadera para facilitarle el trabajo.

– Hazlo – Susurro dejando que sus uñas se enterraran un poco sobre la sabanas cuando comenzó a sentir como estos se introducían dentro de su cuerpo.

Magnus iba introduciendo con calma sus dígitos dentro de aquel estrecho pasaje, buscando que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación, lastimarlo esa era la última cosa que deseaba, sobre todo cuando el Nefilim se estaba entregando sin reparo alguno. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, asimilando cada reacción en el rostro amado, buscando algún indicio de dolor o desagrado, algo que le pidiese que se detuviera. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los azules, sus dudas desaparecieron por completo. Comenzó a mover ambos dígitos dentro del interior del menor, sacándolos casi por completo y haciéndolos entrar otra vez, lento al principio pero aumentando la velocidad conforme los gemidos del azabache aumentaban.

Alec no podía dejar de retorcerse bajo las caricias que le brindaban. Aun cuando no era la primera vez que tenían intimidad, su cuerpo reaccionaba como la primera vez, nervioso por la situación pero a la vez ansioso por que sucediera. La runa de resistencia comenzó a arder sobre su piel, impidiendo que el clímax llegara a su cuerpo dejándolo en la cúspide de aquel torbellino de sensaciones pero sin poder escapar de él. Se llevo la palma de su mano izquierda hacia su boca para callar el sonoro gemido que soltó bajo aquellas sensaciones, apretando con fuerza las sabanas con la que aun tenia libre. Busco el rostro de su amante con la vista algo borrosa mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

– Mags… Por favor – hablo entre jadeos – Por favor…

– Tranquilo Amor – murmuró rozando sus labios al tiempo que dejaba libre aquel estrecho pasaje que se había encargado de lubricar lo mejor posible.

Se acomodo entre las piernas del menor con la firme intención de cumplir su petición. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, como si se tratase de la primera vez que la hacían aunque de cierta forma lo era ya que, habían pasado más de cien años desde la última vez que habían tenido un momento tan intimo como el que estaban viviendo. Con seguridad tomo nuevamente el bote de lubricante para que, en esta ocasión, fuera su propio miembro el cual se viera envuelto por la sustancia del mismo.

Cerro el boto una vez se aseguro que su trabajo estaba hecho, dejándolo a lado suyo. Con una de sus manos tomo la cadera de su amante para mantenerlo firme mientras con la otra, colocaba la punta de su erección en la entrada que minutos antes de había encargado de preparar.

– Te amo, Alexander – Inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo, fue entrando lentamente en el cuerpo bajo suyo.

– Yo también – dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de morderse el labio inferior una vez el brujo comenzaba a entrar en su interior – Magnus… – aferrándose a su espalda – Mags – lo llamo nuevamente antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre la almohada cuando sintió el miembro del mayor entrar completamente dentro suyo.

Magnus esperó unos instantes antes de comenzar a moverse, primero dejó que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerle dentro suyo, así como él mismo disfrutaba del calor abrasante que aquel interior le prodigaba, el Nefilim era tan estrecho y cálido que conforme pasaban lo segundos le torbellino que amenazaba por volverlo loco se hacía presente.

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó mirándole con los ojos brillantes y nublados por el deseo, la respiración pesada y el pulso errático – Alexander… – le llamo por su nombre al no obtener respuesta.

– Estoy bien – relamiéndose los labios – Puedes moverte…

Asintió ante la orden dada al tiempo que salía casi por completo del interior del otro, soltando un gemido por la sensación de vacío, para luego volver a entrar con lentitud, arrancando ligeros jadeos por parte del menor.

– Magnus – lo llamo sin dejar de gemir, su interior ardía por las sensaciones que aquel miembro le provocaba al estar dentro de él, movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las suaves envestidas del mayor mientras enterraba sus uñas en las espalda contraria buscando liberar parte del placer que estaba sintiendo y que le robaba la cordura. Se relamía constantemente los labios jadeando con cada nueva oleada de placer.

– Muévete… Por favor – pidió abriendo un poco mas sus piernas para darle mayor libertad a su pareja para que este aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas – Mas… – susurrándole al oído mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo del brujo.

Una sonrisa se abrió amplia en el rostro del mayor, no había imagen más excitante en el mundo que la del Nefilim bajo suyo. Pidiéndole entre jadeos y constantes gemidos por mas, toda una serie de deliciosos sonidos que brotaban de su boca.

– Alexander – susurró.

No dudó y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, cada vez más constante, queriendo llegar hasta ese nudo de nervios dentro del menor que lo haría gemir con mayor fuerza y eventualmente lo llevaría al éxtasis, el mismo lo haría cuando todo ese placer que sentía fuera demasiado, las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas haciéndolo soltar sonidos guturales. Observo como su amante arqueaba su espalda una vez llego más profundo dentro de su cuerpo, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral volviéndose un torbellino de sensaciones que se anidaban en su vientre intentando explotar cada segundo pero que, gracias a la runa de resistencia marcada en su piel, no veía culminación alguna. Pronto sus gemidos se volvieron más sonoros, pronto en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos y exclamaciones.

– Magnus – dijo tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos para dejar que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente. Se separo solo unos centímetros regalándole pequeños besos mientras los jadeos salían de su garganta. En un rápido movimiento y haciendo su fuerza sobrehumana, logro que su amante saliera de su interior para cambiar las posiciones. Dejando al mayor bajo su cuerpo – Te amo – inclinándose para besar sus labios mientras una de sus manos tomaba el miembro del brujo para guiarlo nuevamente hacia su parte baja y dejar que este volviera a entrar lentamente dentro de él.

Magnus soltó un pequeño Gemido de placer cuando volvió a sentir la presión en su miembro, aquellas estrechas paredes nuevamente lo envolvían con fuerza, engulléndolo por completo, apresándole de tal forma que no tuviera de otra más que derretirse antes las sensaciones de aquel mar que amenazaba con arrastrarle.

– Alexander – llevando sus manos hacia las caderas del nombrado para apretarla con fuerza.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho del brujo, comenzando el vaivén de sus caderas sobre el miembro del mayor, intensificando las sensaciones no solo en sí mismo sino también en el de su pareja. Escuchar sus gemidos le mandaba oleadas de placer aún mayores de las que pudiese haber sentido en encuentros anteriores.

– Alexander… Por Lilith.

La visión del ojiazul retorciéndose en su cama era excitante, la de verle sobre él no se quedaba nada atrás, le gustaba eso, que el chico se permitiera imponer el ritmo, el verle moviéndose sobre su cuerpo era una imagen que jamás podría borrar de sus pensamientos. Aprovechando la nueva posición se dedicó a jugar con el miembro erecto del cazador, pasando el pulgar por la punta, acariciando la base para finalmente comenzar a masajear toda la longitud con su mano.

Un sonoro y largo gemido escapo de los labios del Nefilim al sentir la caricia sobre su miembro lo cual lo llevo a tomar su rostro del contrario entre sus manos y beber de sus labios. Su piel ardía por el acto, sentía como si la temperatura del cuarto hubiera aumentado aunque solo fuera su propio cuerpo. Dejo de besar los labios del mayor para rodear su cuello con sus manos, apoyando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos y mordidas en su piel sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunto en un susurro.

– Me encanta... – murmuró en respuesta entre sonoros jadeos y gruñidos bajos.

Alzo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de gatos que tanto amaba, perdido entre el placer y el goce de su cadera. Había extrañado momentos como aquellos, tener bajo su cuerpo a su pareja, rogándole por mas, teniendo el control de sus emociones aun cuando las suyas propias se desbocaban cada segundo que pasaba por las constantes embutidas. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ahogando sus fuertes gemidos por el placer vivido.

– Magnus – dijo su nombre dentro del beso.

El nombrado cerró los ojos unos instantes, centrándose por completo en las placenteras sensaciones que lo recorrían y hacían estremecer su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, solía tener bastante paciencia en ese tipo de encuentros, le encantaba alargarlos, gozar y hacer gozar a su acompañante todo lo que fuera posible, pero había algo en el cazador que hacía que su pulso aumentara aun más, que la sangre quemara por sus venas y su temperatura corporal aumentara.

– Alexander… Me vuelves loco – confeso aferrándose a la espalda del menor, haciendo con algo de esfuerzo por el momento que ambos volvieran a rodar sobre la cama, cambiando de nueva cuenta las pociones, quedando sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul, sin salir de aquel cálido interior en ningún momento.

El Nefilim dejo su mirada fija sobre los del otro, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los mismos. Su mente quedo en blanco al sentir nuevamente aquellas las embestidas en su interior, dejando atrás aquel ritmo constante y suave para pasar a uno más rápido y fuerte. Pronto sus exclamaciones volvieron a inundar la habitación, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del brujo, haciendo que con aquella acción llegara aun más profundo dentro de su ser.

– Magnus…. Más… Rápido – tomándolo del cuello para acercar sus rostros y pegar sus frentes.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, así como varios jadeos y gemidos después. Se movía con velocidad, golpes fuertes y certeros que los unían en el punto de lo imposible. En ese momento eran uno, no solo cuerpos unidos, respiraciones erráticas y corazones martilleando, sino almas que se abrazaban y se demostraban con actos todo el amor que sentían.

Con la firme idea de hacerle llegar a un punto sin retorno, Magnus tomo las piernas del menor – las cuales seguían firmemente enredadas sobre su cadera – para llevarlas hacia sus hombros para poder moverse con mayor libertad y profundidad que la anterior posición no le brindaba.

Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del azabache ante el súbito cambio de posición dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir como el mayor entraba aun más profundo que antes. Llevo su manos a la cadera de Magnus para enterrar sus uñas, buscando una forma de demostrarle el placer que le estaba entregando con cada embestida. Gemía sin control alguno, relamiéndose los labios cada que trataba de recuperar un poco del aliento perdido, su cuerpo así como el contrario estaban perlados de gotas de sudor productos de la pasión vivida en aquellos instantes.

– Magnus… – alejo una de sus manos de la cadera de su brujo para llevarla hacia su propio miembro el cual ante las embestidas necesitaba un poco de atención, moviendo su mano sobre de este, acariciándole a la par de las fuertes embestidas.

El cabello de ambos se les pegaba a la frente, perdidos entre las sensaciones productos del éxtasis y el suave coro de gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Entregándose a la pasión tan propia de los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Alec apretó con fuerza sus dientes al sentir aquella sensación tan familiar, podía sentir tan cercano el orgasmo aunque la runa en su piel ardía con fuerza tratando de evitarlo. Su espalda se arqueo apretando con más fuerza la cadera del otro mientras que, en conjunto con la de su amante seguía masajeando su miembro con su mano libre. Los Gemidos se escapaban de su garganta de forma sonora y sin señal de aquella timidez que alguna vez le caracterizo, su mente estaba perdida por completo, entregada al placer que estaba viviendo. El nombre del brujo salía de su boca, llamándolo constantemente, buscando con aquello que siguiera con aquel ritmo marcado sobre sus caderas.

– Po favor, no te detengas... – susurro sin poder regresar a ver el rostro del mayor. La runa en su piel comenzó a desvanecerse al ir perdiendo su efecto algo que le decía que el clímax se aproximaba rápidamente.

Obedeciendo su petición, Magnus se movió con más fuerza dentro del cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Su corazón martilleaba con rapidez dentro de su pecho, el clímax estaba por alcanzarlo y, por lo poco que su visión lograba enfocar, su amante tampoco tenía mucho tiempo.

– Te amo... – murmuró el brujo, soltando su agarre en las blancas piernas para delinear la marca que poco a poco perdía su efecto, volviéndose pálida lentamente.

La runa de resistencia en la piel del ojiazul se difumino por completo dejando en su lugar una marca plateada, la resistencia que su cuerpo tenia gracias a ella desapareció, podía sentir el inminente clímax llegar, aumento la velocidad de su mano sobre su miembro al compás de las fuertes envestidas de su amante. Su cuerpo tembló cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo por completo derramando su semilla manchando su mano y parte del vientre del otro, acompañándolo con un largo y sonoro gemido de placer. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras su cadera seguía sintiendo las embestidas del mayor.

– Mags… Te amo – susurro retirando su mano de su miembro para rodear el cuello del brujo y ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

El brujo gimió con fuerza, las paredes del menor se contrajeron de forma deliciosa sobre su miembro tras el paso del órganos del mismo, lo cual provoco que, tras un par de fuertes embestidas, su cuerpo se tensara por completo, una vez que el clímax le alcanzo, su cuerpo entero se inclino sobre el contrario, susurrando el nombre de su amante para después, ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas por la experiencia vivida, Magnus se tomo el lujo de continuar un poco más dentro de aquel cálido anterior, antes de retirarse con suma facilidad del mismo. Soltó las blancas piernas de su joven amante para, segundos después dejarse caer a lado del cuerpo bajo suyo, sintiendo como el frio de la habitación hacia pequeñas cosquillas en su piel.

No hubo palabras en aquellos momentos, el silencio de la habitación se hizo presente, un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido en aquel mismo lugar, dejando que sus mentes volvieran del lugar donde se habían marchado tras todo lo corrido. Poco a poco sus corazones comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, su respiración se volvió más pausada después de haber entregado aquel acto que solo las personas que se aman de la forma en la que ellos lo hacían podían comprender. Ambos observan el rostro del contrario, sus cuerpos estaban uno al lado del otro, el silencio que inundaba el lugar resultaba agradable, no había más palabras que decir, sus cuerpos habían dicho todo lo que ambos guardaban, todo lo que sus sentimientos sentían por el otro ¿Qué mas podrían necesitar si estaban de esa forma?

– Alexander – le llamo una vez su respiración se regularizo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – contesto sintiendo su garganta algo rasposa.

– Se que… No terminaron bien las cosas entre tú y yo en aquella estación.

– Magnus no tenemos que… – volteándose sobre el colchón para admirar la figura del hombre a su lado.

– Sí, tengo que Alexander – girando su cabeza hacia la dirección del Nefilim.

–… – simplemente asintió.

– Alexander querrías… – mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo por lo que quería preguntar – ¿Querrías Volver a intentarlo? – Deslizando su mano por el colchón hasta tomar la mano del ojiazul – ¿Darnos una nueva oportunidad de poder estar juntos?

El Nefilim soltó una ligera risa ante la pregunta, la cual borro segundos después, recordando la triste realidad que estaba viviendo.

– Magnus yo… ─ tratando de comenzar a explicarse.

– Se que hay muchos secretos en mi vida, pasajes que no le he contado a nadie más, cosas que me he guardado tratando de protegerme, para que nadie me lastime – soltando un leve suspiro – Por eso…

– ¿Por eso? – mirándole con suavidad.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de levantarse de la cama ante la confusión de su amante, quien le observo mientras tomaba sus pantalones para colocárselos. Se acerco con calma al buro frente a la cama, donde hurgo cada cajón que este poseía como si buscara algo que había dejado tiempo atrás. Lanzando una que otra maldición al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

– Magnus ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto incorporándose sobre el colchón.

– Juro que lo deje aquí – declaro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – levantándose de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

– De algo que escribí tiempo atrás, antes de que sucediera lo de Sebastián.

– ¿Escribiste? – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar en lo que su amante buscaba – era algo como ¿un libro? – mirándole con curiosidad.

– Podría decirse que es algo como eso.

– Ah…

El azabache observaba como su amante seguía buscando en los cajones, tratando de comprender a que libro se refería hasta que, tras mucho pensarlo recordó lo que hacía mucho Catarina le había entregado, un objeto que, según palabras de la misma, Magnus había escrito para el antes de que tuvieran que separarse en el Edom. Con aquel descubrimiento sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el brujo al ver al Nefilim abrir la puerta.

– Regreso en un minuto – saliendo de la habitación.

Magnus alzo una ceja ante el arrebato de su Nefilim. Haciendo caso de su pedido volvió a meter cada cajón del buro, dirigiéndose hacia la cama una vez hubo terminado de hacerlo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, esperando con paciencia el regreso de su amante.

– Volví – hablo Alec entrando a la habitación con su gabardina sobre su brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Fuiste por tu ropa?

– No precisamente – cerrando la puerta tras él.

– ¿Entonces? – observando los movimientos del menor.

– Fui… – sentándose en la cama – Por esto – sacando de la gabardina una sencilla libreta con espiral, una que, por la mirada de sorpresa del mayor, la conocía perfectamente.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

– Catarina lo encontró cuando… Vino a organizar todo al lugar, dijo que era para mí – abriendo la libreta en la primera página donde una línea "Querido Alec" se encontraba escrita con la fina letra del brujo.

–… – no respondió simplemente tomo la libreta entre sus manos.

– Siento si leí lo que escribiste, quizás Catarina erro al suponer que era algo para mí.

– No, no es así – dirigiendo su vista hacia la del ojiazul – esto lo escribí especialmente para ti.

– ¿Por qué?

– Como te mencione, hay cosas en mi vida que guarde bajo llave para no tener que entregarme a nadie, ni darle el poder ni la oportunidad de lastimarme.

– Sabes que nunca te lastimaría con algo que me contaras Magnus, sé que mi inexperiencia en el amor así como mis propias inseguridades hicieran que me equivocara pero…

– También tuve la culpa Alec, debí ser más abierto contigo, ser sincero con lo que sucedía entre los dos, quizás de ese modo muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado.

–… – elevando su mano para llevarla hacia la mejilla del brujo y acariciarla.

– Escribí esto como una prueba de que quería entregarte todo lo que era, que estaba dispuesto a romper mis propias reglas por el simple hecho de volver a estar contigo… Cada secreto, cada hecho oscuro en mi vida, cada error y acierto te lo iba a compartir.

– Y yo lo hubiese escuchado con atención – aseguro sonriéndole ligeramente – eres una persona fascinante Magnus, quería conocer todo de ti porque cada cosa que tu hacías me sorprendía, hacia que me enamorara como un idiota de la persona que estaba a mi lado… Quería que compartieras conmigo tu vida no como una prueba de que me amabas, quería hacerlo para que la carga de tu pasado no te hiciera sufrir, quería que supieras que yo podía cargarla contigo, hacer más ligero ese pasado sin que este te resultara doloroso.

– Alexander… Tú también eres fascinante para mí, por el simple hecho de que te enamoraste de alguien con miles de defectos.

– Eso que llamas defectos es lo que te hicieron lo que eres y te amo por eso – besando sus labios de forma fugaz.

– Entonces… ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

El Nefilim se quedo sin habla, observo con detenimiento el rostro del hombre que amaba sobre todo los hermosos ojos de gato que poseía, los cuales le transmitían sin palabras la espera de su respuesta.

– Yo...– dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Alexander… – llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla para acariciarla.

– No puedo... – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto con temor – Hay alguien…

– No, no se trata de alguien más Magnus – aseguro rápidamente – créeme cuando te digo que mi más grande deseo estar contigo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

Alec guardo silencio, apartando la vista.

– ¿Es por lo de ser Cónsul?

– ¿Cómo es que...?

– ¿Lo supe? No fue difícil adivinarlo, la forma en cómo Catarina describió al nuevo Cónsul... Me recordaba de algún modo a tu forma de ser, pensar y actuar – contesto.

– ¿Tan predecible soy? – pregunto con sorpresa.

– No, no lo eres pero... Eres transparente Alexander, al menos para mi...

– Magnus...

─ ¿Es por eso que no quieres que estemos juntos?

─ No, no tiene que ver mi cargo.

─ ¿Entonces? ─ acunando el rostro del Nefilim entre sus manos ─ ¿qué es lo que se interpone entre nosotros Alexander?

Una delicada lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del menor, sorprendiendo en sobre manera al brujo. Alexander era alguien que no lloraba en público, siempre se mantuvo firme sin importar lo que sucediera, la única vez que lo vio llorar fue durante el funeral de su hermano menor pero, aun así, la fortaleza que mostraba era algo que Magnus admiraba. Limpio la lagrima con su pulgar, tratando de comprender el por qué de la misma.

─ Alexander...

─ Se me acaba el tiempo ─ declaro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No me queda mucho tiempo Magnus, eso es lo que sucede.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ mirándolo con confusión ─ ¿tiene que ver con las quemaduras en tu piel?

─ Si...

─ ¿Es alguna enfermedad no conocida?

─ No, no ninguna enfermedad.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Se trata del fuego celestial ─ confeso con tristeza.

─ ¿Que quieres decir?

Tomo las manos de su brujo, retirándolas de su rostro, bajando la mirada tratando de no enfrentar los ojos de gato del mayor.

─El fuego celestial... Durante todo este tiempo me ha mantenido con vida ─ aseguro ─ creo que eso quedo claro.

─ Mas que claro.

─ La runa parabatai servía como un controlador del mismo, durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo sin cambio alguno hasta hace diez años.

─ ¿Sucedió algo?

─ Fue durante el primer año que estuve como Cónsul, hubo un ataque demoniaco... Algo mayor de lo que esperábamos, atacaron los límites del reino Seelie, un brujo al parecer estaba furioso con las hadas, una de ellas hizo un comentario que no gusto al primero y... Todo subió de tono.

─ Las viejas rencillas aun no desaparecen ¿he?

─ Aunque en la actualidad las diferencias han mermado aun hay quienes siguen culpándolas por lo que sucedió con Sebastián.

─ Entiendo.

─ El caso es que... Durante ese ataque, me hirieron.

─ Espera, ¿fuiste a combatir?

─ No podía quedarme sentado mientras los demás lo hacían Magnus ─ aseguro con firmeza en su voz ─ En fin, el caso es que el brujo abrió una puerta que le dio vía libre a los demonios, sobra decir que el brujo murió.

─ Era lo más obvio.

─ El demonio que me hirió... Rasgo la runa Parabatai.

─ ...

─ Pensamos que no sucedería nada pero, a comparación de otras heridas, la piel que adornaba la runa, tardo muchos días en sanar... Y lo que vino después fue peor.

─ Alexander...

─ La runa comenzó a perder el control del fuego celestial, cada cierto tiempo se hacía presente, se manifestaba fuera de mi cuerpo... Incluso llegue a quemar a una Nefilim.

─ Lo mismo que sucedía con Jace pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver?

─ A comparación de Jace, a quien el fuego celestial no le causo alguna herida a mi me... creo que te haces una idea.

─ Espera, ¿me estas queriendo decir que el fuego celestial te esta...?

─ Cada manifestación es más intensa que la otra Magnus, la última fue hace seis meses y casi me mata... Lograron controlarlo porque Alice, la actual descendiente de Jace y Clary, logro desvanecerlo con una runa.

─ ¿Heredo los dones de Clary?

─ Si, ella es la segunda persona que heredo su poder, la primera fue Catherin, su nieta.

─ Pero si la runa puede desvanecerlo, ¿por qué?

─ La runa no tiene suficiente poder para controlarlo... Alice heredo el don de Clary pero no es tan poderoso como lo fue con ella, la sangre original se fue diluyendo con el pasar de las generaciones... Los hermanos silenciosos llegaron a la conclusión que el demonio contamino la runa al ser un ataque directo a la misma y eso causo que el poder que ejercía sobre el fuego celestial se perdiera, el fuego celestial intenta eliminar esa corrupción pero... Al ser parte de la runa, me esta...

─ Alexa...─ sus labios callaron cuando un dedo del menor se posaron sobre de estos.

─ Lo lamento Magnus... No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

─ ¿Cuánto?

El Nefilim ahogo un gemido de angustia, responderle le era demasiado difícil.

─ Alec, por favor – rogo en un murmullo.

─ Si no hubieses vuelto el día de hoy... Ya no hubieses alcanzado a verme Magnus.

─... ─ abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión cuando la realidad le golpeo.

─ Mañana cuando amanezca... El fuego celestial me consumirá por completo, por ese motivo esta mañana entregue mi cargo al nuevo cónsul - declaro.

Las palabras no hicieron falta, los brazos del brujo rodearon el cuerpo contrario, estrechándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era posible, oculto su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, dejando escapar las lagrimas que lentamente reflejaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Magnus - le llamo, percibiendo en su piel las lágrimas de su amado.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, aunque Alec pensó que era más para sí mismo - ¿Por qué tengo que perderte después de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos?

\- Lo siento - susurro - lo que menos quería era causarte dolor... Incluso llegue a pensar en no buscarte cuando Catarina me envió el mensaje pero, deseaba verte... Aunque fuera una última vez antes de...

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- Magnus.

\- Debe haber una forma de detenerlo... De que no...

\- No la hay - contesto sin dudas - durante diez años busque una forma de pararlo, de mantenerlo bajo control pero... No existe, incluso Max busco en el laberinto espiral también fue al mismo reino de las hadas cuyas leyendas son antiguas y poderosas.

\- ¿Max? - alejándose del cuerpo del Nefilim.

\- Mi hijo - dijo con argullo, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro del brujo.

\- ¿Tu...? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? - pregunto mas por inercia que por verdadera curiosidad.

\- No es mi hijo biológico... Es un brujo – su semblante se torno triste al hablar de su naturaleza – lo abandonaron en Idris, a los pies de las escaleras de la academia de cazadores. Aquel día me invitaron para impartir una clase de combate, después de todo Jace ya no… En fin, el caso es que Simón lo encontró, baje a la sala para ver al pequeño y…

\- ¿Y?

– Durante ese hecho mi familia asumió que el bebe se quedaría con nosotros, incluso buscaban nombres para él, siendo mi madre quien propuso el nombre de Max.

– Tu hermano menor – acariciando su mejilla.

– Si, aquella noche no pude dormir, pensé en todo, en ti, en mí, en ese pequeño que necesitaba una familia y me pregunte ¿Qué haría Magnus si estuviera aquí conmigo? Fue cuando descubrí que, sin duda alguna… No le abandonarías.

– No lo haría – aseguro.

– Por eso decidí ser su padre, quizás no teníamos la misma sangre pero, padre no es aquel que engendra sino el que cría, el que te enseña con amor, creí que cuando él fuera mayor, cuando supiera todo lo que ser lo que era conllevaba, sería una gran persona pero sobre todo, podría ser la persona que estaría ahí cuando tu volvieses… Después de todo seria nuestro hijo.

– Nuestro hijo ¿he?

– Si.

– ¿El sabe de mi?

– Lo sabe, siempre le conté de ti, quien eras, la maravillosa personas que fuiste, lo mucho que te amaba y que, si le conocieras también le amarías – atrayendo el rostro de su amante con ambas manos para pegar su frente con la contraria – le conté de las grandes cosas que habías hecho, del gran amigo que fuiste para muchos por eso… Cuando comenzó a practicar su magia con Catarina se impuso la meta de llegar a ser un gran brujo, un gran amigo, un gran aliado… Como tú lo fuiste... Por eso se propuso encontrar la forma de salvarme Magnus, quería que cuando volvieses, estuvieras orgulloso de él pero... Se termino el tiempo.

\- Alexander...

\- Quiero que permanezcas a su lado.

\- ...

\- Se que no es lo mismo, que no se conocen pero... Una parte de mi estará contigo por siempre Magnus, nuestro hijo... Cuídalo a partir de ahora, podrá ser un brujo con muchos años pero, por dentro sigue siendo el mismo pequeño que conocí en la academia de cazadores.

\- No sé si...

\- Puedes hacerlo, prométemelo, por favor.

\- Alec.

\- Prométeme que, pase lo que pase... Te quedaras a su lado, le enseñaras lo hermoso de esta vida, que aun cuando perder a alguien querido sea insoportable, vale la pena, por el simple hecho de tenerle a tu lado... Prométeme que seguirás viviendo aun cuando me haya ido y...

\- No puedo prometerlo - contesto en un débil susurro - pero puedo intentarlo.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Nefilim.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?

Magnus simplemente asintió.

\- Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero... ¿podrías amarme esta noche?

-...

\- Quiero irme sabiendo que estuve entre tus brazos, que cada parte de mi alma y corazón se quedaron contigo.

Magnus no emitió sonido alguno, acaricio con cariño la mejilla del menor, observando la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse, sus manos cobraron nuevamente vida tocando cada extensión de piel del cuerpo del otro, sus gemidos volvieron a escucharse en la habitación, el calor comenzó a aumentar conforme sus almas se volvían uno y el amor que se tenían se hacia presente en aquel acto... Aun cuando el final se acercaba raudamente junto al alba.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, los tenues rayos de la luna aun se reflejaban tras la ventana, el cielo aun no aclaraba del todo y el frio de la madrugada se podía sentir en cada poro de su piel. Se giro buscando el calor del cuerpo del Nefilim pero, solo encontró un lugar vacio y falto de calidez. Se levanto hasta sentarse en la cama, alargo su mano para encender la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, encontrándose solo una nota con unas cuantas líneas sobre de la misma.

 _Querido Magnus:_

 _Cuando encuentres esta nota me abre marchado del Loft, se que debí quedarme contigo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para despedirme de ti pero, me es imposible._

 _No soporto la idea de ti viéndome morir de esa forma, consumido por un poder que hasta ahora nadie ha podido comprender._

 _Tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo pero, prefiero eso a ver tu rostro dolido por mi causa. Eres el hombre que más he amado en mi vida y si me es posible evitarte esto, aunque sea verme partir... Lo hare sin pensarlo._

 _Te pido cuides a Max, el te necesitara a partir de ahora, el es una parte de mi, una que siempre estará contigo._

 _Sigue viviendo, recordando cada momento que compartimos, sigue siendo el hombre que ame, el gran brujo de Brooklyn, el cual coqueteo conmigo una noche. No te pido que me olvides pero, busca el amor nuevamente, se feliz, sonríe, nunca dejes de brillar, por que donde sea que este, seguiré cuidándote._

 _Te amo y siempre lo hare._

 _Alec_

Arrugo con fuerza el papel sobre sus manos, hasta que este se volvió en una pequeña bola que arrojo lejos del su persona. La impotencia le recorría, sabía que el Nefilim hacia aquello porque pensaba que era lo correcto pero, ¿por qué no había pensado en él? ¿Acaso no esperaba que se quedara a su lado sin importar el final de su vida? Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama, su mente era un caos completo. Le había prometido cuidar de su hijo... el de ambos pero, ¿cómo lo haría la persona que mas amaba ya no estaba a su lado?

Por un minuto pensó en irse lejos, olvidarse de todo y no volver a nueva York, aun con aquella promesa ¿qué le ataba?, incluso había pensado seriamente en convocar nuevamente a su padre y, esta vez, entregarle lo que tanto había ansiado, su propia inmortalidad.

Pensó todo lo que vivieron, desde el día que se conocieron en aquella fiesta en honor a su gato, en lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado por el simple hecho de conocerse... ¿Qué diferencia había de ese entonces al ahora?, ¿por qué sentía que Alec era la última persona que amaría? la respuesta era obvia, Alexander Lightwood era ese gran amor que un brujo podía tener en su vida.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, tomando su celular para revisar la hora, no quedaba mucho para que el alba arribara, por lo cual se movió rápidamente por su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida, se alisto en menos tiempo del esperado y, tomando la libreta que alguna vez había escrito para el Nefilim, comenzó a rastrearlo.

* * *

La vieja granja que alguna vez le perteneció a Luke lucia como antaño, las paredes de madera habían sido remodeladas y pintadas recientemente. Las puertas así como las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas. Aun cuando parecía un lugar completamente nuevo seguía teniendo aquel aire que a Alec le recordaba la época de cuando su familia y amigos continuaban con vida, llenándole de miles de sentimientos, entre la alegría y el dolor.

El frio del lugar se colaba en sus huesos gracias al enorme lago que se encontraba frente a ambos, el cielo aun se encontraba oscuro por lo cual la silueta de la luna aun se podía distinguir en lo alto, siendo solo brevemente ocultada por las enormes nubes. Se encontraba apoyado sobre la corteza de aquel enorme árbol mientras Catarina simplemente guardaba silencio haciéndole compañía.

– ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar donde llegara?

– Lo estoy, Max me mando un mensaje, dijo que aparecería en este lugar a través de un portal.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? - pregunto.

\- No tendría por qué dudar.

\- Quizás, pero no creo que fuera justo para Magnus, quieras o no, tu muerte le hará sufrir más de lo que ya lo hace, y alejándote solo acrecentaste ese dolor.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - regresando a verla - pero... No quería que me viera morir, no de este modo.

\- ¿Y Max? ¿El si tiene derecho de verte morir?

\- Solo me despediré de él y... Le pediré que se marche nuevamente para que no vea como su padre se desvanece.

Catarina le contemplo por unos segundos, preguntándose como aquel joven podía seguir tan firme aun sabiendo como la muerte lo acechaba. No podía negar que tenía razón, quizás estaba siendo egoísta al apartar a su amigo pero, muy dentro de sí, creía que lo correcto era despedirse mientras era posible antes de que final llegase.

Un portal se abrió a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, de su interior un joven que compartía el mismo color de piel que la bruja emergió, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, su rostro denotaba miedo y ansiedad, un gesto que provoco que el corazón se estrujara dentro del pecho del Nefilim. Cuando los oscuros ojos del brujo se posaron recayeron sobre los presentes, este comenzó a correr hacia su dirección, abriendo los brazos para estrechar con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre.

– Padre – llamo a Alec quien correspondió el gesto.

\- Maxwell - murmuro - tranquilo.

\- No me pidas eso sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para evitar este final - dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

\- No es culpa tuya, hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance - rompiendo el abrazo para contemplar el rostro de su hijo, limpiando con cuidado las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos - Quiero que siempre recuerdes, que pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Lo estás? pero no pude...

\- Ya, no digas mas - acariciando la cabeza de su hijo - debemos aceptar que todo tiene un fin Max, simplemente se me concedió un poco más de tiempo a comparación de los demás mortales y me alegro que eso sucediera... Saber que te has convertido en un gran hombre y un responsable brujo, me hace sentir muy orgulloso.

\- Te amo padre.

\- Yo también - contesto con una débil sonrisa - siempre lo hare.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti? - bajo la mirada.

\- Seguir adelante, eso es lo que harás - tomando el mentón de su hijo para que levantara su rostro - vivir tu vida, seguir viajando, descubriendo nuevos misterios pero, por sobre todas las cosas, compartir lo bello y malo de este mundo a lado de tu padre.

\- ¿Magnus Bane? - pregunto asombrado - ¿él está aquí? - volteando a todas direcciones buscando al nombrado.

\- No, el... No vino.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le pedí que no lo hiciera, no quería que el... - respirando profundamente para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran - lo mismo que te pido en estos momentos hijo mío, es mejor que te vayas.

\- No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?

\- Lo digo muy en serio Max, es mejor que te vayas, mi deseo es que las personas que más amo en esta vida me recuerden con una sonrisa y no por la forma en la que me fui.

\- No lo hare - contesto con firmeza.

\- Max, por favor.

\- No, no lo hare - volvió a contestar - _No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo_ \- comenzó a recitar ante la sorpresa de su padre - _Porque a donde tu vayas, yo iré, y donde tu vivas yo viviré._

\- Maxwell – contuvo el aliento al escucharle.

\- _Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios, Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado; El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí -_ concluyo sin dejar de ver el rostro del mayor.

\- Vaya momento para que recites el juramento parabatai.

\- Quizás no soy un Nefilim pero, conozco su significado... No te abandonare, así como tú no me abandonaste cuando me encontraste, me quedare contigo hasta el último momento, eso hace la familia.

\- Si, eso hace - atrayendo el cuerpo del menor para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron durante unos minutos en aquella posición, percibiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario, tratando de que aquel momento quedara suspendido en el tiempo, congelándole de alguna forma. Catarina se había mantenido al margen, conocía al Nefilim, durante todos aquellos años ambos habían creado una especie de amistad, una que a veces se tensaba por las diferentes formas que ambos tenían de pensar pero, imaginarse un mundo sin aquel hombre, le resultaba extraño y difícil de afrontar.

\- Catarina - le llamo Max, una vez se separo de su padre - no pensé verte aquí.

\- Vine para asegurar el área - contesto - el fuego celestial es impredecible, así que creare una barrera que mantenga en un solo sitio la... – callando cuando su mirada se encontró con la del Nefilim.

\- Gracias por todo Catarina - hablo Alexander.

\- No tienes que agradecerme - soltando un largo suspiro - respecto a Magnus...

El sonido de un portal al abrirse capto su atención, todos los presentes colocaron un gesto de sorpresa al ver quien emergía de su interior. Magnus Bane caminaba con determinación hasta ellos, sin importar que su presencia fuera algo que el Nefilim no deseaba en ese momento.

\- Magnus, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? vine a verte - aseguro.

\- Te pedí que no lo hicieras, te lo deje claro en la nota.

\- Y olvidaste que nunca hago caso de ellas.

\- No quiero que me veas partir, no de ese modo - hablo, tratando de hacerle comprender - cuando todo termine solo seré un puñado de cenizas... No deseo que me veas vuelto... Nada.

\- Alexander... Es mi decisión, yo elijo que hacer y que no - elevando su mano para posarla sobre su mejilla - y elijo estar en este sitio, hasta el último minuto de tu vida.

\- Magnus...

Sus palabras murieron en su boca dando paso a un gemido de dolor proveniente de su garganta, llevo su mano izquierda hacia la derecha para sostenerla, desplazando su vista hacia su muñeca, observando cómo la zona se encontraba completamente roja adornada con unas enormes ampollas que comenzaban a aparecer en su piel, como si hubiese metido la misma en agua hirviendo.

\- Alexander.

\- Padre.

\- Esta bien - levanto su mano derecha para detenerles - el tiempo se acaba.

\- Esta amaneciendo - la voz de Catarina les regreso a la realidad - no hay mucho tiempo, debo levantar la protección si no deseas que el fuego celestial se extienda una vez este...

\- Catarina - la voz de Magnus le silencio.

\- No decirlo en voz alta significa que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas Magnus - asevero con un gesto en su rostro.

\- Escuchen - el Nefilim llevo ambas manos hacia los rostros de los brujos, posándolas en sus mejillas - no me queda mucho tiempo - aseguro - se que no ha habido tiempo para que ambos se conozcan, ni siquiera han podido presentarse como es debido pero... Los amo, más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo por eso le pido esto, sigan adelante, nunca se rindan, sin importar que suceda a partir de este momento.

\- Alexander, no...

\- Déjame continuar - dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su amado - Ya no estaré a su lado y eso me parte el corazón pero, aunque es egoísta, aunque sé que el dolor no menguara con ellos, vivan, enfrente todo lo que venga, los problemas y peligros que se presenten... Pero háganlo juntos.

\- Padre.

\- Max, eres el mejor hijo que alguien pudo desear, me enseñaste tantas cosas que no terminaría de poder contarlas, eres el ejemplo que el amor puede cambiarlo todo, que puede definir el rumbo de alguien... Nunca te rindas por favor, recuérdame siempre con una sonrisa y, aunque no lo parezca, Magnus siempre te ayudara en lo que necesites, quizás el no estuvo presente durante todos estos años pero, el es tu padre y quiero que comiences a conocerlo.

\- Lo intentare.

\- Magnus... Sé que la carga que te dejo es muy grande pero, no te lo pediría si no estuviese seguro de que puedes con ello. Cuídalo mucho, nunca le abandones, permanece constante en su vida, el siempre estará ahí si necesitas que alguien te recuerde por quien vivir... Es nuestro hijo, no estuviste estos últimos cien años pero, siempre le hable de ti, te conoce, quizás no completamente pero, tienen mucho tiempo para ello.

Simplemente asintió a las palabras del Nefilim.

\- Les amor, nunca lo olviden.

\- Alexander, el sol está saliendo... - la bruja le advirtió - rápido.

El Nefilim asintió, percibiendo como el fuego en su interior comenzaba a agitarse, calentándose de forma que la sangre le hervía intensamente, provocándole ligeros espasmos que trataba de disimular aunque, por los gestos en los rostros ajenos, no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien.

\- Aléjense - les suplico, notando como su voz se sentía rasposa.

\- Padre.

\- Max... Aléjense.

\- Es mejor alejarnos - sugirió Catarina - al menos diez metros, el fuego celestial es demasiado poderoso y aun con la protección este tratara de extenderse.

Ambos varones asintieron con pesar, alejándose con dolor de la persona que ambos mas amaban en ese mundo. Una vez la distancia sugerida por la bruja fue tomada, esta comenzó a recitar un viejo hechizo, sus manos se movían al compas de este, formando símbolos extraños en el aire, segundos después una ola se expandió por el lugar, formando una enorme cúpula cristalina que, solo ellos podían ver.

\- La cúpula es para evitar que todo el entorno no se vea afectado ¿no? - Pregunto Max sin ánimo en su voz.

\- Así es, Alec no quiere que otros se vean afectados por el fuego celestial.

Ambos observaban como lentamente el fuego celestial comenzaba a hacerse presente, el Nefilim cayó al suelo, llevándose ambas manos a su estomago como si este estuviese doliéndole. El suelo bajo suyo comenzó a humear intensamente, lanzando enromes cortinas de humo al cielo acompañadas de ligeras llamaradas aparecían y desaparecían sobre el amplio césped.

\- ¡Padre! - Max grito, tratando de correr a su lado, siendo detenido por los brazos de la bruja.

\- Max, no puedes acercarte - aseguro sin soltarle.

\- No puedo dejarle morir... tengo que... tengo...

\- Lo sé Max, pero no hay nada al alcance de nuestra mano para poder ayudarle, el ya asumió su destino, debemos afrontar el nuestro.

\- Padre - murmuro, dejando que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Magnus contemplaba los sucesos sin decir palabra alguna, su mente se debatía entre miles de cosas, el deseo de quedarse ahí, consolar a Max y despedirse para siempre del hombre que amaba o, dejando de lado la promesa que le había hecho, quedarse a su lado sin importar el final que ambos podrían tener. El fuego celestial lentamente comenzaba a extenderse por el lugar, aun cuando no podía escucharle, sabía que Alexander estaba sufriendo, un dolor que no podía imaginarse, ni en los más terribles sueños que hubiese tenido en el pasado.

\- Catarina - le llamo.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Recuerdas, ¿cómo vivió Tessa tras la muerte de Will?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Solo... Hazlo.

\- Tessa se mantuvo ausente de todos, se alejo de sus hijos y nietos, se mantuvo aislada del mundo hasta que... Jem volvió, aunque su pérdida fue aun peor, hoy en día vive encerrada en el laberinto espiral, distrayendo su mente de todo gracias a sus investigaciones.

\- Se podría decir que bloqueo la realidad de su dolor ¿no es así?

\- No es la misma Magnus, sufrió la pérdida de sus dos más grandes amores.

\- Un brujo tiene la posibilidad de encontrar el amor en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, si tiene suerte, encontrara a su verdadero amor, dos si la vida le sonríe como fue el caso de Tessa pero...

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso Magnus? – pregunto, preocupada por las palabras que escuchaba.

\- Alexander es el mío - confeso.

-...

\- Él es ese gran amor que en mi eterna vida podre tener.

\- Magnus.

\- No puedo... Jure permanecer a su lado hasta el final... Aunque, eso signifique que...

\- Magnus, ¿no estarás pensando en...? - observando con miedo la silueta de su amigo.

\- Maxwell - le llamo, haciendo que el menor de los tres se girara para encararlo.

-...

\- Se que le prometí a Alec cuidarte pero, no creo que haya algo que yo pueda enseñarte, Alexander te enseño todo lo que debías saber de este mundo así como el de las sombras.

\- Lo sé.

\- Se que eres el mejor hombre que el mundo podría tener.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

\- Porque Alexander fue quien te crio, conozco sus valores, sus miedos, sus ideales y los principios que el mantenía sin importar el costo, todo eso son parte de ti, lo sé muy bien.

\- ...

\- Sigue siendo siempre ese gran hombre que el crio y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

El brujo de piel azul soltó un gemido lastimero, abrazando el cuerpo contrario con fuerza. No había más palabras que decir, sabía muy bien el por qué detrás de ellas y, aun cuando deseaba detenerle muy dentro de sí sabía que era lo correcto. Ambos se amaban y debían permanecer juntos hasta el final, incluso más allá de lo que esta vida puede tener cuando se llega a su final.

\- Cuídalo - susurro levemente - sin importar a donde les lleve ese punto, nunca se vuelvan a separar.

\- Lo hare.

\- Te quiero... Papá.

Un primer y último abrazo fue lo que compartieron, separándose segundos después de aquellas palabras. Magnus dirigió su vista hasta encontrarse con la de su mejor amiga quien simplemente derramo una lagrima por la decisión que el de ojos de gato había tomado.

\- Te lo encargo.

\- No tienes porque, lo hare.

Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, alejándose de ambos brujos, quienes solo pudieron observar como Magnus entraba a la cúpula.

* * *

El Nefilim se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, su cuerpo estaba complemente rojo y lleno de ampollas, la sangre le hervía, el dolor era indescriptible y el fuego que lo rodeaba cada vez se volvía más agresivo a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos recorrieron el pasado, el presente y el futuro de quienes amaban, lo que vivió a lado de su parabatai, sus hermanos, sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, el día que decidió ser padre de un bebe que no tenía nada, cuando la muerte le separo de sus seres queridos, el día que le propusieron ser cónsul... La noche anterior, cuando pudo volver a ser amado por el hombre al cual le había entregado su corazón.

\- Magnus... Lo lamento tanto - susurro, apoyando su frente sobre el césped.

\- No tienes porque Alexander, esto no es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - levantándose rápidamente, encontrándose al brujo a su lado - Magnus, ¿qué haces aquí?

Magnus estrecho con fuerza el cuerpo del Nefilim tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba hacer y la razón detrás de su decisión.

– Magnus – le llamo - ¿por qué?

– Nefilim Estúpido - dijo, haciendo énfasis en un viejo recuerdo compartido - No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, ni un futuro en el cual no pueda verte... Eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Magnus... Tu padre, el...

– No te preocupes por mi padre el no decide mi vida, así mismo yo decido como termina.

– ¿Estás Seguro? – girándose levemente para ver el rostro del mayor.

– Sí, quiero que mi último aliento sea al lado del tuyo.

– Estamos traicionando un acuerdo hecho a un príncipe infernal, lo sabes ¿no? – Emitiendo una ligera sonrisa - se suponía que tú debías volver y permanecer con vida, te estoy arrastrando a un final diferente.

– Si, uno muy diferente pero... Es una **bella traición** que tomare sin pensarlo

Sus labios se unieron en una dulce caricia, una última mirada fue la que se dedicaron tras aquel dulce contacto y el lugar se ilumino, envuelto en intensas llamas celestiales mientras, a lo lejos de ahí el grito de un joven brujo se escuchaba al ver morir a quienes consideraba sus padres.

* * *

Ligeras lagrimas caían desde sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer al frio suelo, que ahora era un espacio gris, carentes del verde césped que lo caracterizaba. La brisa de aquella mañana movía sus cabellos, el sol eliminaba el cielo tratando de darle la calidez que había perdido junto a sus seres queridos. Las suaves manos de Catarina se posaron sobre sus hombres mientras buscaba el consuelo necesario para seguir existiendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - se pregunto - ¿por que tuve que perderles de este modo?

\- El final es algo que jamás podremos predecir Max, ellos eligieron... Magnus lo hizo - corrigió - eso es más de lo que muchos pudiesen pedir.

\- Me duele… Les extraño demasiado.

\- Lo sé, yo también pero debemos seguir adelante, tal como ellos lo pidieron.

El joven brujo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, separándose de Catarina, movió sus manos haciendo que sobre de ellas apareciera una pequeña urna. Unas extrañas palabras en un viejo idioma fueron las que pronuncio, las cenizas que cubrían el centro del lugar comenzaron a elevarse, introduciéndose en el interior del recipiente, hasta que la ultima partícula de polvo se encontró en dentro del mismo.

\- Catarina - le llamo en un susurro.

\- ¿Que sucede? - contesto en voz baja.

\- Necesito... - apretando contra su pecho la urna.

\- Abriré el portal.

Catarina se alejo solo unos cuantos metros para realizar el portal que silenciosamente el más joven le había pedido. Los oscuros ojos del menor, contemplaban el lugar así como el enorme lago que adornaba aquel sitio, sabía que no volvería, al menos no por un tiempo, tantas memorias felices que ahí recordaba ahora eran empañadas por la tragedia vivida ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera pisar ese lugar de nuevo? no estaba seguro pero, cuando la herida haya cicatrizado quizás podría visitarle.

\- Max, es hora.

Contemplo el lago por última vez, girándose sobre sus pies para comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a lado de Catarina. La mayor lo observaba con tristeza pero también con suavidad, ambos compartían un mismo dolor y eso sería algo que siempre los mantendría unidos de algún modo. Respiro profundamente, observando el portal frente suyo, asintió a la mayor, tomo su mano y atravesaron el portal.

* * *

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz una vez emergieron del portal, el sonido de los autos recorriendo la ciudad, los transeúntes caminando de un lugar a otro, las aves trinando mientras surcaban los cielos y la fresca brisa matutina, fueron quienes los recibieron. Apretó con más fuerza la urna entre sus manos, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba por lo que haría nada más llegar al lugar indicado. Catarina percibió la angustia en el menor por lo cual, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo, sé que es difícil pero, esto es lo que deseaba Alec.

\- Lo sé - contesto - lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

\- Belleville - susurro - en una de sus colinas se encuentra un pequeño parque.

\- Muy bien.

Recorrieron la ciudad, observando el paisaje cada que pasaban por alguna de sus más antiguas creaciones, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras quizás se maravillaría por la hermoso que era la ciudad del amor pero, su ánimo no era el mejor y aun con todas aquellas maravillas, el dolor se lo impedía. Pasaron al rededor de una o quizás dos horas, no lo sabía en realidad, solo bajo del auto que los había llevado y subió las escaleras que lo llevaban al pequeño parque que buscaba, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar si Catarina lo seguía, aunque no tenia que dudarlo.

Tras unos minutos de caminata se detuvo frente al pasamano, lugar donde podía observar la ciudad en movimiento. Giro su rostro cuando la suave mano de la mayor se poso sobre su hombro, quien le dedico una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Podría separar las cenizas con mi magia para llevar las que corresponden a tu padre y dejarlas en la ciudad de hueso.

Negó con su cabeza ante la sugerencia.

\- No, quizás hubiese sido su deseo pero, ahora que esta lado de la persona que amaba dudo que deseara separarse de él - Catarina asintió al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué este lugar en especifico?

\- Padre menciono una vez, que Paris era el lugar cuyas memorias atesoraba más que nada en el mundo - Dijo sin apartar la vista del frente - fue en este lugar donde finalmente pudo expresarle a Papá lo mucho que le amaba sin sentirse mal consigo mismo, donde sus corazones se volvieron uno.

\- Literalmente hablando, he de suponer.

\- No quería decirlo de forma explícita - sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Entonces, hazlo... Es tiempo - alejándose solo unos cuantos pasos del menor.

Respiro profundamente, trago con fuerza y destapo la urna. Las cenizas en su interior lentamente fueron abandonando el interior de la misma, acumulándose a unos cuantos metros frente suyo, se mantuvieron ahí producto de su magia, mientras nuevamente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Les prometo que seguiré adelante, no dejare que el dolor me derrumbe, seguiré siendo la misma persona que criaste Padre, seré el hombre del cual papa hubiese estado orgulloso - sollozo por la pena que estaba viviendo - cada valor que me enseñaste, cada principio lo empleare en cada aspecto de mi vida, jamás abandonare a alguien que me necesite, jamás dejare que el odio me ciegue y también... Espero que, donde sea que ahora se encuentren recuerden que les amo y siempre estaré aquí, si Raziel les permite volver... Los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y esta vez, seré yo quien los protega.

Al finalizar sus palabras, el cumulo de cenizas se dejo llevar por la brisa matutina, esparciéndose por la gran ciudad que era parís mientras Maxwell caía de rodillas al suelo, abrazando con fuerza la vieja urna, dejando que su rostro se empañara de lagrimas. Levanto la vista para contemplar ahora el cielo despejado cuando noto, para su sorpresa que un pequeño cumulo de las cenizas seguía flotando en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Ligeras ondas de energía comenzaron a rodearlas, hasta iluminarlas por completo, dejando tras su paso un pequeño objeto, el cual comenzó a descender hasta caer en las manos del joven brujo.

\- No, entiendo, ¿por qué?

\- Los padres siempre desean que sus hijos les recuerden, que cada enseñanza dada siempre este presentes en sus vidas para que sean felices - hablo Catarina acercándose al menor - Estoy segura que ambos hubiesen querido que una parte de ellos se quedara contigo para cuidarte - sonriéndole levemente cuando enfoco su rostro.

\- Catarina - elevo su mano, para contemplar mejor el objeto, percatándose que era un pendiente en forma de luna, donde la joya preciosa en el centro contenía dos hermosos colores que cambiaban cada que lo movía – Es hermoso, azul y ámbar… Juntos.

\- El color de sus ojos... De ambos.

\- Gracias, esto... Siempre lo llevare conmigo, ellos siempre estarán a mi lado.

\- Siempre - secundo.

Ambos dirigieron su vista al cielo, donde las aves surcaban el cielo de forma feliz, sabiendo que, de algún modo, Alec y Magnus vivirían eternamente junto a la brisa de Paris, susurrando hermosas palabras de aliento a aquellos que necesitaban encontrar el valor para seguir sus ideales, encontrarse con el amor de su vida pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estarían juntos… Por toda la eternidad.

– **FIN –**

* * *

Muy bien, este es el final alternativo que, en un inicio pensé que sería el verdadero final del fanfic, sé que es triste pero, creo que muchas nos hacemos a la idea que uno de los dos morirá, eso si Cassie los mata a los dos, los hace mortales o inmortales… Esa gordita de oro nos tiene con el alma en un hilo por eso.

Espero les haya gustado y, esperen el epilogo que, aunque no resuelve nada, les dejara un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo VI: Final Alternativo Epilogo

.

* * *

─ **Final Alternativo ─  
Epilogo**

* * *

 ** _\- 70 Años Después -_**

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, frente a ellos un hermano silencioso los guiaba sin transmitir palabras a sus mentes, el frio se podía percibir en cada uno de sus huesos, aunque no era algo nuevo para ambos, puesto que estaban acostumbrados a la gélida temperatura a la que los hermanos solían vivir. El hermano silencioso se detuvo de pronto, indicándoles con aquella voz profunda que esperaran en su sitio, abriendo la enorme puerta que estaba justo a su lado, por la cual entro y desapareció segundos después.

\- ¿Puedo saber que planeas? – pregunto Max.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? – Contesto Catarina con una sonrisa.

\- Yo pregunte primero – acuso, dejando escapar un suspiro – Es inusual que me pidas vernos, sobre todo que me hayas hecho venir a España sin decirme razones.

\- No hay nada de malo tras mi pedido Max.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no me dices que hacemos aquí? – Cruzándose de brazos – y por sobre todo ¿Por qué venimos con los hermanos silenciosos?

\- Hay algo que debes ver – divirtiéndose por las caras que el menor colocaba en su rostro.

Rodo los ojos al escuchar su respuesta, sintiendo como la paciencia que tenia, la cual con los años fue desapareciendo gracias a todas sus vivencias comenzaba a mermar conforme más tiempo pasaba en aquel sitio tan lúgubre.

\- ¿Y eso es? – pregunto nuevamente, tratando de obtener algún indicio del porque estaba en ese lugar.

\- Pronto lo sabrás – respondió sin dejar de sonreírle - ¿acaso Alec no te enseño lo que era la paciencia?

-… - desvió ligeramente la vista al escuchar el nombre de su padre – lo hizo pero… La experiencia, ya sabes.

\- La vida no suele ser muy lenta.

\- Ni mucho menos paciente, así que puedo decir que la vida es la excusa del porque no soy muy calmado cuando estoy… En estos lugares.

\- En eso te pareces a Alec, no era muy fanático de los hermanos silenciosos.

\- ¿Y quién sí lo es? – dijo con un tono burlón.

Catarina sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven brujo.

\- Dame una pista – sugirió.

\- La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿no lo sabes?

\- Por suerte no soy un gato, quizás si hubiese sido papá…

La enorme puerta crujió al ser abierta, dejando pasar nuevamente al hermano silencioso que minutos antes los había dejado solos en el pasillo, se detuvo frente a ambos brujos, usando aquella voz lúgubre para que resonara claramente dentro de las mentes de los dos.

 _"Pueden pasar"_

Ambos asintieron a la breve frase del hermano silencioso, comenzando a seguirlo una vez este se giro sobre sus pies, volviendo a ingresar a la sala tras la enorme puerta. El lugar estaba iluminado por cientos de antorchas, el suelo estaba adornado con miles de runas así mismo una estatua del ángel Raziel sosteniendo la copa mortal se hacía presente.

\- Cuando era un niño esa estatua me daba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

\- Digamos que siempre la veía ahí, estática, con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos… Como juzgándote por lo que sea que hubieses hecho.

\- Es una estatua Max, es obvio que este… Bueno, estática y sin vida.

\- Para un niño de seis años esa no es excusa.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, dando vueltas y giros que por alguna razón comenzaban a marear al joven de piel azul quien, trataba de recordar en vano el camino que se dirigía a la salida aunque, por la seguridad en la que el hermano caminaba sin siquiera regresar a verlos, intuía que solo el sabia como llegar a ella.

Unos minutos más pasaron antes de que el hermano se detuviera nuevamente, abriendo una enrome puerta con gravados de runas, la misma crujió fuertemente conforme se fue abriendo hasta que, su interior finalmente se dejo contemplar desde la entrada. Una enorme sala –la cual le recordaba al salón de los acuerdos en Idris – se imponía frente suyo, varios hermanos silenciosos caminaban de un lugar a otro, llevando pergaminos o libros entre sus manos, hablando entre ellos o simplemente pasando de largo al verles estáticos en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?

\- Pronto lo sabrás – rodo los ojos al escuchar nuevamente esa frase – acompáñame.

Max siguió en silencio a la mayor, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, recorriendo la sala con la vista, percatándose de los miles de libros que adornaban las estanterías del lugar. Catarina se detuvo tras llegar a la cornisa, colocándose a su lado, agrandando sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era lo que la bruja contemplaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Niños? – pregunto intrigado.

\- Niños Brujos – contesto con firmeza.

\- ¿Brujos? Espera…Este lugar es…

\- Se que Alec nunca te trajo porque era un lugar que le recordaba a Magnus, una tristeza que siempre estuvo consigo pero, estoy segura que él quería que finalmente lo conocieras.

-…

\- Este sitio fue donde Magnus aprendió a dominar sus poderes cuando niño.

\- Te refieres a cuando los hermanos silenciosos lo llevaron consigo ¿no es así?

-Así es – afirmo – todos estos pequeños se encuentran en este sitio por la misma razón, aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes, a canalizar la tristeza, la ira o la furia, para que utilicen sus dones para el bien… Cada uno guarda una historia triste tras ellos, madres que los abandonan, mundanos que los torturan por sus habilidades, sus autoestimas destruidas…

-Nunca es fácil ser lo que somos Cata, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar a alguien que nos brinde amor sin importar de dónde venimos.

\- Tienes razón, cada uno merece ser feliz, por eso quiere ayudarles de algún modo.

\- Si – sonriendo ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño cuando una extraña idea aprecio en su mente – espera… - volteando a verla con un gesto de pánico en su rostro – No estarás pensando en…

-¿En qué? – regresando a verle.

\- Se que soy muy guapo y joven – dijo adulándose – que muchas jóvenes, hombres o mujeres han querido salir conmigo pero… Yo te veo como una madre Cata.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Eres una hermosa mujer no lo niego, pero no podría verte de otro modo… No puedo casarme contigo para que puedas adoptar a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Espera? – Levantando su mano para indicarle que no siguiera hablando - ¿Por qué piensas que quiero casarme contigo?

\- ¿No es eso? Pensé que querías ser madre.

Soltó un largo suspiro por la frustración, llevándose sus dedos hacia su nariz, para masajear la zona por la tensión que lentamente se había instalado en el sitio.

\- Yo no quiero casarme contigo – declaro con calma.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este sitio donde miles de pequeños brujos viven?

\- A veces pienso que convivir demasiado con cada Herondale de cada generación te esta atrofiando el cerebro Lightwood.

Abrió su boca para rebatir la declaración pero, la voz de Catarina se lo impidió.

\- Sígueme – girándose sobre sus pies.

Trago con fuerza por los nervios, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín por la vergüenza vivida al pensar en aquello. Soltó un largo suspiro y Camino tras la bruja sin decir palabra alguna. El silencio fue su compañero todo el tiempo que duro aquel trayecto, deteniéndose de golpe cuando entraron en otra habitación, la cual era más pequeña que la enorme sala inicial, dentro había dos hermanos silenciosos quienes, por lo que podía apreciar estaban enseñándole a dos pequeños brujos lo que tenían entre sus manos dos enormes libros.

Catarina le sugirió esperarle un momento, acercándose a uno de los hermanos con quien sostuvo una charla dentro de sus mentes, asintió con su cabeza antes de alejarse y volver a su lado.

\- ¿Me dirás que hacemos aquí?

\- En un momento lo sabrás, solo esperemos a que termine la lección.

Se encogió de hombros, apoyándose sobre la fría pared tras él, observando cómo los hermanos silenciosos caminaban de un lugar a otro, indicando con sus manos los libros y haciendo símbolos con ellas en el aire, lo cual le recordó los días que paso recibiendo clases del hermano Zacariah o mejor dicho, de Jem Cartairs, a quien los hermanos autorizaron ser su maestro puesto que había vivido mas de cien años a la orden y conocía cada aspecto de la misma.

\- Max.

La voz de Catarina le saco de sus pensamientos, girando su cabeza para observar su rostro.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Un gesto lleno de tristeza se poso en su rostro, bajando la mirada al recordar amargamente aunque con menos intensidad, la fecha que aquel día se festejaba.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo podría olvidar el día que perdí a mis padres?

\- ¿Planeabas ir a verles?

\- Estaba por abrir un portal a Paris pero, tu mensaje de fuego me detuvo y… Aquí estoy.

\- Lamento la interrupción Max pero, si esto no fuera importante no te hubiese pedido venir hasta aquí.

\- Lo sé – indico con una sonrisa triste - ¿ya puedo saber el motivo?

\- Solo unos minutos más.

\- El tiempo es una virtud, según dicen.

-Lo es.

\- ¿No podemos apresurar esto? Tengo que ir… Ya sabes.

\- Se que es triste recordar este día Max, sobre todo porque fue cuando perdiste a tus padres pero… - el rostro de Catarina cambio súbitamente, girando su cabeza para enfocar a los hermanos silenciosos – Quizás ya no tengas que volver a ese lugar – susurro.

\- ¿Ha?

\- Regreso en un momento.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su persona, impacientándose con cada segundo que pasa, respiro profundamente, tratando de aclarar su mente, confiando en Catarina y en aquello que quería mostrarle de forma urgente. Se mantuvo sobre su sitio, recordando tristemente la fecha y lo que tendría que hacer nada más volver a la realidad.

Escucho varios pasos acercarse a su sitio, enfoco la mirada para encontrarse a Catarina quien, por lo que podía apreciar, se encontraba acompañada por los dos pequeños que antes estaban sentados estudiando a lado de los hermanos silenciosos. No podía ver sus rostros, puestos que los mantenían ocultos tras al figura de la mayor.

\- Max – le llamo – quiero presentarte a unas personas.

Dejo de apoyarse sobre la pared y camino lentamente hacia la mayor, deteniéndose solo a unos cuantos pasos de la misma, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndosela a los pequeños.

\- Hola – levanto su mano para saludarlos.

Los pequeños brujos ante el saludo se ocultaron aun más detrás de Catarina quien, al ver aquella actitud tan tímida, decidió bajar hasta estar a su altura y poder hablarles.

\- Tranquilos – susurro con un suave tono de voz – el también es un brujo como nosotros, no les hará daño.

\- Creo que me tienen miedo – aseguro con algo de nervios en su voz.

\- Vamos, salúdenlo.

Ambos pequeños asintieron a las palabras de la brujo, caminando lentamente hacia el mayor, dejando que la luz finalmente revelara su apariencia. Max podía distinguir la silueta de ambos. El más pequeño tenía una piel blanca, cabellos oscuros y una graciosas orejas de gato adornaban su cabeza así como una pequeña cola de la misma especie sobresalía tras su espalda quien, al notar a intensa mirada que le dedicaban, tomo su cola entre sus manos para abrazarla y encogerse sobre su mismo. El más alto al ver como su amigo se comportaba de aquel modo, paso sus brazos por su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia su persona para abrazarlo con fuerza. Max podía notar como este poseía una piel morena, un color que le recordaba de algún modo al caramelo quemado así mismo un cabello oscuro, fuera de eso y, a comparación del más bajo, no percibía alguna otra marca demoniaca.

\- ¿Son hermanos? – pregunto Max.

\- No, no lo son pero – suspirando ligeramente – los encontraron en el mismo orfelinato en indonesia, donde eran maltratados por sus marcas de brujos, fue por un aviso que los hermanos silenciosos fueron por ellos – inclinando su cabeza al observarlos – son algo tímidos por lo sucedido pero son buenos niños.

\- Ya – bajando la mirada para observarlos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de buscar una forma de acercarse a ellos, conocía aquella sensación de miedo, inseguridad en uno mismo puesto que la había vivido en carne propia, aun cuando su padre y su familia le demostraban todo el amor del mundo a veces, cuando se encontraba solo, la ansiedad y el miedo a lo que era lo derrumbaba por unos minutos. Intento acercarse nuevamente a ellos aunque, en esta ocasión, decidió colocarse en cuclillas y observar el rostro de los menores, quienes mantenían la mirada sobre el suelo por lo cual no podía ver el color de sus ojos.

\- Se que es difícil pero, no les hare daño – dijo con firmeza – lo prometo.

Ambos levantaron la vista para enfocar el rostro del mayor, el cual contuvo el aliento cuando pudo distinguir finalmente aquellas par de gemas que ahora lo contemplaban. El azul y el ámbar nuevamente aparecían en su vida, un par de ojos como el zafiro. Un par de ojos en forma de gato rodeado por un color amarillo verdoso. Su corazón se agito de pronto, la boca se le seco por la sorpresa y, por instinto, llevo su mano hacia el pequeño dije que durante setenta años había colgado de su cuello.

\- Catarina – le llamo con premura - ¿Son ellos la razón de mi presencia aquí? – Pregunto con la voz entrecortada - ¿son ellos? – pregunto en un débil murmullo.

Carina no respondió a las preguntas hechas, simplemente sonrió como en aquel entonces, cuando sus padres aun estaban vivos lo cual provoco que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, lagrimas que un par de pequeñas mano limpiaron con ternura.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto el pequeño cuyos ojos azules le hicieron contener el aliento nuevamente.

\- Por… Por nada – contesto tratando de recomponerse por la evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto esta vez el pequeño con ojos de gato.

\- No, estoy bien, ya paso – limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – estoy bien.

Se limpio la nariz con un pañuelo que extrajo de su bolsillo derecho, volviendo a enfocar el rostro de los pequeños, quienes lo miraban con expectación.

\- ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

Ambos regresaron a verse antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente al rostro del brujo.

\- Maximus – contesto el de ojos de gato.

\- Alex – dijo el de ojos azules.

 _"Maximus y Alex ¿he?"_ pensó mientras soltaba una ligera risa _"¿no podían tener nombres menos evidentes?_

Elevo su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de los más jóvenes, dedicándoles una suave sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto conocerles – aseguro con suma alegría – Mi nombre es Max Lightwood y les prometo, que a partir de ahora seré yo quien los proteja.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Maximus y Alex, quienes posaron sus pequeñas manos sobre la palma ajena. Max llevo su mano contraria hasta dejarla sobre la de los menores, estrechándola con suavidad mientras que dentro de su pecho, una hermosa sensación comenzaba a florecer, una que creyó nunca volvería a sentir con aquella intensidad… Esperanza.

 **– FIN –**

* * *

Y se acabo, este es el final de este fanfic que, nunca pensé tuviera tantos capítulos, agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo hasta el final.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
